The Creatures of The Night
by TheBearWizard
Summary: "So what's going on with you and Derek?" "What.. Nothing. We are just friend." Lexi Greene close friend of Stiles and Scott gets dragged into the supernatural world. A world she had known for so many years and tried so desperately to avoid is now on her doorstep. Will she stay and fight or will she run when the time comes?
1. Wolf Moon

**Chapter one: Wolf Moon**

 _One day, someone will walk into your life,_

 _and make you see why it never_

 _worked out with anyone else._

-Unknown

Stiles waited for his dad to take off and as soon he was gone Stiles pulled on a jacket and rushed down the stairs, out the front door and to his jeep. He gets in the driver's seat and takes out his phone, calling Scott again, with no answer. Lexi was walking out with the trash her mother had asked her to do, when she saw Stiles run out of his house and then get into his jeep. Lexi decided to find out what he was up to and walked over to the jeep. Stiles jumped in fright as there was a knock on the driver side window. He puts a hand over his heart and turns to see who it was. He started to relax when he saw that it is only Lexi and rolls down his window.

"Where are you going at a time like this and on a school night?" Lexis asked Stiles with a smug smile, knowing she scared the living crap out of him.

"Are trying to kill me?!" Stiles asked Lexi trying to get control over his heartbeat.

"No, if I was I would have brought a knife or something. It's not like I can scare you into having a heart attack."She answered sarcastically.

"But with the way you eat, you never really know," Lexi said getting lost in thought.

"Anyway, where are you going?" Lexis question again.

"Me? I was.. " Stiles said then started to hesitate, not knowing what to say. Stiles try desperately to come up with a lie but got nothing as his brain shuts down. Lexi rolls her eyes at his tries to come up with a lie.

"Stiles." She said annoyingly.

Stiles was snapped out of his thoughts and saw the unamused look Lexi was giving him. He realized that this was Lexi there was no way he would be able to lie to her and get away with it. If he couldn't lie when he was 10, then he surely couldn't do it now. Stiles took a deep breath and started to ramble what he heard from his dad's phone call and that he had been trying to reach Scott and that he didn't answer, the whole ramble end with Stiles begging Lexi, not to tell his dad and destroy his plan.

"Don't move, you move an inch and am calling your dad."

With that said Lexi walked away from the jeep and across the street, into her parent's house. Stiles watch her in his review mirrors, waiting for Lexi to come back, not move an inch. Lexi walked out of the house with a hoody jacket with the zipper opened, that she didn't have on before, keys, and phone in her hands. She got in the passenger seat. Stiles stared at Lexi not really knowing what to do. Lexi can feel Stiles starring.

"What? You really think that I'm gonna let you, or Scott waltz into the woods alone, looking for a dead body?" Lexi asked and turned to look at Stiles. Stiles looked at Lexi, his mouth opening and closing like a ﬁsh not know what to say. He didn't get a chance to answer her question before she did it herself.

"No, I don't think so, if you are going to do something that stupid, I'm coming with to make sure you don't get lost, or end up dead yourself, or in your case get caught," Lexi said sounding serious.

"So are we going or what?" Lexi said with a small smile.

Stiles turned on the engine and backed out of the driveway. He couldn't be more excited, not only for the chance to ﬁnd a dead body but that Lexi had agreed to come with even if he hadn't asked for her to come. After Lexi had graduated and started to work, she didn't have much time to hang out him anymore, something Stiles thought sucked. He loves to hand out with Lexi, she taught him and Scott to play lacrosse, and would train with them on occasion.

"What were you doing at your parent's house? How did you even know what I was doing?" Stiles said confused. Lexi had moved out of her parent's house a couple of months ago, and lived by herself.

"Were you spying on me?" He asked her a bit shocked.

"Yes, Stiles you got me. On my free time, I like to follow you are around, I even have my little notebooks where I write everything thing down." Lexi sarcastic said while she rolled her eyes and a small smile playing on her lips.

"Really?" Stiles asked a little surprised by the answer.

"No, I don't spend my free time stalking you. I have a life. I'm repainting my apartment, and since it's a mess right now, I'm staying at my parents, for now." Lexi said sounding amused.

The rest of the drive to Scott's house was in silence, as they got to the house Stiles parked his jeep in the driveway. Lexi started to go to the front door but notice that Stiles was not following her, he was climbing the railing on the front porch and was trying to get on the roof. Lexi stood on the ground trying not to laugh, shaking her head at his stupidity. If he was doing this not to get detected by Scott's mom Melissa, it was just a waste of time.

Her car was not in the driveway, meaning she was not home and probably at work. Lexi sat down on the front lawn to get a good view of Stiles miraculous climb, she was amazed that he hadn't fallen, but she spoke too soon, Stiles was starting to lose his footing. Scott had heard Stiles climbing on top of the roof and gone out on the front porch to find out what was making the noises. Scott was holding a bat ready to swing if anything were to jump out at him.

Stiles started to fall backward but somehow managed to get his foot stuck, instead of plummeted to the ground he was dangling from the roof. Stiles fall scared Scott, and he started screaming which made Stiles scream too and waving his arms in an attempt not to be hit by Scott's bat. When Scott sees who it is hanging from the roof, he calms down. In the meantime, Lexi was still sitting on the lawn now laughing at the two idiots she calls friends.

"Stiles, what the hell are you doing?" Scotts screams at his friend still holding the bat ready to swing if he needed to.

"You were not answering your phone," Stiles said as his mind wondered why Scott had a bat.

"Why do you have a bat?" Stiles asked Scott.

Scott turned his head to look at the bat in his hands then looks back at Stiles before answering Stiles. As mush as Lexi love to enjoy the scene in front of her, she decided that she was going to have to get up and help Stiles down before he broke his neck. She didn't what to have that kind of conversation with the sheriff, how it happened or why she and Stiles were here in the ﬁrst place. Lexi got up from the lawn and headed to where the boys were.

"I thought you were a predator," Scott said explained his actions to Stiles.

"A pred... " Stiles muttered annoyed.

Lexi stood now next to Stiles' dangling upper body and Scott notice that she was there. She sent Scott a smile, nod in greeting. Scott gave a smile and a small wave back.

"I know it's late, but you got to hear this. I saw my dad leave 20 minutes ago dispatch called they are bringing every ofﬁcer in Beacon department, and the stat police." Stiles said bringing Scott's attention back on him.

"For what?" Scott asked. Stiles had gotten Scott's interest in the matter. Lexi climbed up on the railing and upon the roof. So she could see how Stiles was hanging the way he was.

"Two joggers found a body in the woods," Scott answered Scott's question.

Lexi started help Stiles so he could get down safely. Stiles hold on the railing, so he could turn his body making him landed feet ﬁrst. Stiles lands with a thud on the ground and Lexi gracefully climb down and landed next to Stiles, who was brushing off his hands no his jeans. Scotts looked over the railing down on Stiles and Lexi.

"A dead body?" Scott asked.

Lexi and Stiles could clearly hear an excitement in his voice. Stiles gives Lexi a look like is he for real.

"No a body of water, dumb ass. Yes, a dead body." Stiles said sarcastically.

Lexi let out a small laugh. She and Stiles climb over the railing and onto the porch. As Stiles stand in front of Scott, Lexi sits down on the railing and leans her right shoulder and head on one of the posts.

"You mean like murdered?" Scott asked, little shocked.

"Nobody knows jet, just that a girl probably in her 20s." Said Stiles started to get excited.

"Hold on if they found the body, then what are they looking for?" Scott said sounding even more confused.

"That's the best part, they only found half," Stiles said trying to hold back the excitement he was feeling.

Lexi could see that whatever was going to come out of Stiles' mouth next was going to be a bad idea. He always got that look and, you knew someone was going to end up hurt or get in trouble. Stiles places his hand on Scott's shoulder.

"We are going." That was all Stiles had to say to get Scott with him. Lexi sigh jumped down from the railing onto the porch and walked with the boys. Scott put away the bat, got his phone and keys. Scott locked the door, and they went to the Beacon Hills preserve.

* * *

When they got there, it had started to rain. Stiles and Scott got out of the jeep, Scott stood by the passage door, holding it open so Lexi could climb out for the back seat.

"We're seriously gonna do this?" Scott asked as Lexi got out of the jeep.

"You are the one that always bitches nothing happens in this town," Stiles said as he started to walk out into the preserve.

Lexi soon followed Stiles as Scott hesitated but started to follow Lexi and Stiles not wanting to be left alone. Stiles walk ﬁrst leading the way, as he was the one holding the ﬂashlight.

"I was trying to get a good night sleep before practice tomorrow," Scott said as he walked next Lexi.

"Right cause sitting on a bench is such a grueling effort," Stiles said. Lexi rolled her eyes at them.

"No, because am playing this year. In fact, am making First line." Scott said with determination.

Lexi could not help but smile at Scott. He wanted to play, and he was good, he just couldn't play because of his asthma. You can't play lacrosse if you only could run a few feet before having to stop.

"Well if you make First line I'll make sure to come to every game and cheer you on," Lexi said.

"That's the spirit, everyone should have a dream even pathetically unrealistic one," Stiles said. Scott gave an annoyed look. Why can't Stiles be supported like Lexi was Scott thought as they walked deeper into the woods.

"Just out of curiosity which part of the body are we looking for?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, Stiles that is a good question," Lexi said.

"Ah... I didn't even think about that." Stiles answered a little stunned that he hadn't thought about that himself.

"Do you think she was split horizontally or vertical? You know, cut through the waist or head to toe..."Lexi thought out loud. Stiles was going to answer her, but she interrupted him before he could.

"Okay never mind. I'm getting sick just thinking about it." Lexi said trying to get the mental image to go away.

"And what if whoever killed the body is still out here?" Scott asked.

"We run and scream as loud as we can, hope Stiles' dad ﬁnd us before the killer gets to us. I would rather deal with an annoyed sheriff, then a psychotic murderer." Lexi suggested.

"Also something I didn't think about, but I like Lexis idea," Stiles said.

They had reached a high and steep hill. Stiles went ﬁrst then Lexi and last Scott.

"It's comforting to know you planned this with your usual attention to detail," Scott said as he started getting trouble breathing.

"I know but that why we have Lexi to help us out. Right Lexi?" Stiles said.

"Yeah sure, but someday I'm going to draw the line. Then you and Scott would be on your own. What will you do then?" Lexi said.

"That's not gonna happen," Stiles said. Lexi was not sure if he was trying to persuade himself or her.

"Maybe the severe asthmatic should hold the ﬂashlight," Scott said to Stiles leaning against a tree as he takes out and takes a hit from his inhaler, before again follows Lexi and Stiles. Stiles reached the top of the hill and laid down on the ground as he noticed the ﬂashlights up ahead. Lexi got down in the dirt and laid down next to Stiles. Scott tripped over a root and landed next to Stiles no his right side. They can see a lot of moving ﬂashlights ahead and hear dogs barking. Stiles turns off the ﬂashlight in his hands. They looked at other knowing that they would be in big trouble if they got caught.

"Okay, come on." With that said Stiles got up and takes off into the woods. Lexi followed without a problem it was not the same for Scott. Scott calls out for Stiles and Lexi as he takes out his inhaler and takes a hit before running after his friends.

"Wait up! Stiles! Lexi!" Scott calls, still having trouble keeping up. Stiles and Lexi continue to run, as they were running the kept a close eye on the ﬂashlights. Scott calls out to Stiles and Lexi again. Stiles and Lexi slow down and comes to a stop waiting for Scott to keep up. A K-9 unit shows up behind them the dog started to bark at Stiles and Lexi. Stiles stumbled over his own feet and dropped to the ground, taking Lexi with him in the fall. The dog proceeded to growl at them as they sat on the ground and the ofﬁcer was momentarily blinding them with his ﬂashlight.

"Stop right there!" The ofﬁcer called out to them. Scott ducked behind a tree trying not to be seen by the officer. Suddenly an all to familiar voice called out.

"Hang on! Hang on! This little delinquent belongs to me." Sheriff Stilinski Stiles' dad called out to the ofﬁcer that stood in front of Stiles and Lexi.

Lexi brushing of leafs of her clothes knew that they were in deep trouble. Stiles stood up still blinded by the ﬂashlight that was aimed at him, trying to play the whole situation off.

"Dad, how are you doing?" Stiles asked.

"Son, do you listen in on all my phone calls?" The sheriff seriously asked.

"No... Not the boring ones." Stiles said as his voice drifted off at the end. Lexi stood there seriously regretting the decision to come with Stiles and Scott right now, and Stiles was not helping the situation they were in.

"Where is your usual partner in crime?" The sheriff asked Stiles.

"Who Scott?" Stiles asked but Lexi interpreted him before he could say anything else.

"Scott is home. Made the smart decision to stay home." Lexi said looking at Stiles giving him a hit that this was a bad idea in the ﬁrst place before turning to face the sheriff again.

"He said he wanted to get a good night sleep for the ﬁrst day back at school tomorrow," Lexi said trying to stop Stiles from making the situation worse.

"It's just me and Lexi.. in the woods.. alone," Stiles said trying to persuade his dad that it was only him and Lexi.

"Scott, you out there!" Sheriff call apparently he didn't believe them. Sheriff moved his ﬂashlight in the direction that Stiles and Lexi had come from and called out for Scott again, with no answer or sign of him. Sheriff turns off his ﬂashlight and turns to Stiles and Lexi.

"Well, young man." He said as he walks towards Stiles. "I'm going to walk you and Lexi back to your car." The Sheriff brought his arm around Stiles and grabbed his neck collar and tugged Stiles along.

"And you and I are going to have a conversation about something called an invasion of privacy. And Lexi you are going to learn to say no to whatever stupid idea my son can come up with." The sheriff said as he Stiles and Lexi started to back to Stiles jeep, leaving Scott to fend for himself.

Scott still standing behind the tree now banging his head against the tree. He has two choices the ﬁrst is to walk out from the tree he declares his presence and gets him, Lexi and Stiles in more trouble and the second one is to wait and then walk home. Scott sighed and decided to go with the second option, he did a quick look around the tree, before he started to move in the direction out of the woods. Scott looked in every direction making sure he would not be noticed by the ofﬁcers still in the woods. The sky opened up, and thunder roared up ahead. Out of nowhere Scott hears a loud howl.

* * *

Stiles, Lexi, and the sheriff ﬁnally arrived at the jeep. After a long walk of the sheriff schooling them. Lexi got into the passenger seat and Stiles in the driver seat, while the sheriff watches over them like and hawk. Stiles started the jeep and drove away from the preserve and the sheriff left to join the search party.

"What do we do now?" Stiles frankly asked Lexi.

"You are going drive us home," Before Lexi could ﬁnish she was interrupted by Stiles.

"What about Scott?" Stiles wondered feeling distressed that he left Scott alone in the woods.

"If let me ﬁnish," Lexi said looking at annoyed. Stiles got uncomfortable under Lexis stare. He makes a hand gesture for Lexi to continue.

"We are going to go home," Lexi said look at Stiles as he opens his mouth but stops whatever he was going to say when he sees the look Lexi is giving him, daring him to interrupt her again.

"You are gonna go to bed like your dad told you and I'm going to drive out and get Scott, so he doesn't have to walk all the way home," Lexi said, and Stiles completely okay with that idea. The rest of the drive was silent.

* * *

Scott walked around in the woods looking around him. He came to a complete stop and stared into the woods in front of him when a herd of deer comes running at him. Scott fell onto his back, and in the fall he dropped his inhaler which got kicked away by a deer leaping over him. Scott desperately tried not to be trampled by the deer. As the last deer pass Scott, he sat up and looked around not believing what just happened.

"What the hell," Scott whispers to himself.

Scott got up from the ground and bruised of the leafs and dirt of him. Scott took out his phone, turns it on so he can use it as a ﬂashlight to ﬁnd his inhaler. Scott stumble around still looking for his inhaler when he found the body. Scott terriﬁed lose his footing and fell down a small hill, on the way down he hits a tree, then lands on the bottom on his stomach.

* * *

Stiles drove up in his driveway and shut of the engine.

"Go to bed Stiles. Try to get some sleep, big day tomorrow. I'll text you when I found Scott." Lexi said with a sincere tone. Stiles agreed, and they got out of the jeep. Lexi walked over to her car parked outside her parent's house and told Stiles not to worry.

"What will you do if my dad sees you?" Stiles asked.

"I'll think of something, don't worry. Good night Stiles." Lexi said as she got into her car and drove back to the preserve.

* * *

Scott stood up feeling like things couldn't be any worse. Also most being trampled by a herd of deer, losing his inhaler, finding the body, something that was going give him nightmares and tumbling down the hill, hitting his back. Scott brushed of leaves and mud off his clothing. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up, and he felt someone was watching him. Scott slowly turned around and saw what looks like a huge wolf. Before Scott could move, the wolf-like creature ran and jumped him. He tried to fight to get away, but to no avail. During the struggle to get away it managed to sink its teeth into Scott. Scott screamed out in pain but managed to get away from the creatures grasp. Scott took off running and ran straight out on the road. Where he almost got hit by a passing car. Scott stood on the road, trying to understand what just uncured, he could feel the adrenaline pumping in his veins. He lifted up his shirt and saw the bite mark on his right side. He lowered his shirt, looked back into the woods but didn't see the creature that had attacked him. Scott looked along the road then started the long walk home. Another howl echoed in the woods.

* * *

Lexi was arriving near the preserve and to out her phone to call Scott so she could try to ﬁgure out where to pick him up. Lexi saw a person walking in her direction on the side of the road, as she got closer she saw that it was Scott. Lexi rolled down her window and called out for Scott to get in the car. Scott happy to saw Lexi, got in the car. Lexi send a quick text that she had found Scott to Stiles.

"You okay?" Lexi asked when she could get a closer look at him. He was covered in mud, and dirt, and drenched from the rain. Scott explained what had happened in the woods after she and Stiles had been escorted away by Stiles' dad. Lexi listened to what Scott was telling her and got worried when he told her about the bite on his side and that it was a big wolf that had attacked him. When they arrived at Scott's house Lexi followed Scott inside. Lexi told Scott to get out of the wet clothing while she got the ﬁrst aid kit. Scott sat on his bed in only basketball shorts he usually sleep in, wiping his hair with a towel when Lexi walked in. Lexi to a look at the bite.

"You know you should tell your mom about this. So it can be looked after properly, you know get stitches and to make sure it doesn't get infected." Lexi said as she sat down next to Scott on the bed and started to look through the ﬁrst aid kit for the things she would need to clean the wound.

"I don't want to worry her, and it doesn't look that bad, don't think I would need stitches," Scott said as Lexi carefully started to clean the wound and wipe away the blood.

"You are probably right. I'm just behaving like an overprotective mother hen." Lexi said making Scott grin. Lewi got Scott's wound cleaned up and covered with a clean gauze bandage. She cleaned up the trash and throw away any evidence that Scott had gotten hurt so Melissa wouldn't know. Scott got into bed, and Lexi left. On the way home, Lexi had trouble keeping her eyes open and focused on the road ahead. When Lexi got to her parent's house, she went directly to the couch and laid down not bothered to take off her shoes or jack. She was out as light as soon as she hit the couch.

* * *

The next morning Scott tells Stiles what happened and Stiles do not believe him on the whole wolf thing. Scott didn't care that Stiles did not believe him because he knows what ha saw. Scott's day started out normal but as the day went on it got weird when he started hearing things he shouldn't be able to hear. Though out the day Scott thoughts were on the new girl, Alison. And what had happened the night before forgotten.

* * *

Late morning Lexi got up and cursed the couch for being uncomfortable and messing with her back. She pulled out her working clothing from her bag and walk to the bathroom. The house was quite her parents had already left for work. She to a long warm shower, when the water went cold, Lexi got out of the shower. She wrapped herself in a towel and wiped the steam of the mirror. She looked in the mirror at her long raven hair that just reattached her waist and at her shifty eyes, one moment they could look blue and the next green. Lexi dried her hair the brushed out the bird's nest that was her hair. She got dressed and put her hair up in a high ponytail. When ready Lexi walked out to the kitchen, she saw a note to her on the kitchen counter.

 _Good morning sweetheart_

 _Breakfast is in the fridge_

 _Have a wonderful day at work_

 _Love mom_

Lexi smiled at the note in her hand. Her mom had made pancakes and put them in the fridge so the wouldn't go stale. Lexi reheated the pancakes on the stove. She sat down at the island in the kitchen to enjoy her breakfast. Her breakfast was short lived when she noticed the time.

"Shit."

She was going to be late for work if she didn't hurry. Lexi had decided that after graduated high school, she was taking a break from school and work for awhile. Maybe travel and see the world before she was going to start college. It would give her time do decide what she wanted to do in her life. She had gotten a job at a local supermarket, something Lexi though was better than work in a fast food restaurant which had been her other choice, to come home every day smelling of fat and frying oil was something she didn't like.

* * *

School ended, Scott and Stiles got ready for the lacrosse practice. Scott does amazingly for the ﬁrst time ever on the ﬁeld. After practice Stiles followed Scott to see if the could ﬁnd his inhaler in the woods. As they walked through the woods they talked about lacrosse practice and Scott told Stiles about that he suddenly could hear and smell thing he normally couldn't. The whole conversation ended with Stiles joking that Scott had been bitten and turned into a werewolf, something Scott didn't think was funny and thought that something could be seriously wrong with him.

When they end up where Scott was last night when he dropped his inhaler, Scott started to look around but could not ﬁnd his inhaler or see a trace of where the body was. Stiles suggest that the killer had moved the body. In Scotts searching for his inhaler, they come across not so friendly man that tells the boys to leave and throws Scott inhaler to him before dispersing in the woods. Stiles tells Scott that it was Derek Hale, a former resident of Beacon Hills and that his whole family had burned to death a few years ago.

* * *

After the walk in the woods Stiles went home and Scott took off to his job at the animal clinic. At the end of Scott's shift it's pouring outside, he texted Lexi if she could give him a ride home. She replied that she would be there as soon as she could. Scott ﬁnished up his assignments and went to clean and put a new gauze bandage on his side. Scott got surprised when he saw that the bite had healed completely, not even left a scar. Scotts train of thoughts got interrupted by knocking on the front door. First, he thought it's Lexi but got a little confused when he saw the new girl, Alison standing there. Alison distraught explains that she hit a dog, Scott tried to calm her do say it's going to be okay. They got the dog in the clinic and Scott took a look at the dog and declared she only had a broken front leg. Scott splinted the dog's leg, and he ensures Alison that the dog was going to be okay.

Scott followed Alison to her car as the rain had stopped, Scott took his chance and asked Alison to go to a party with him on Friday she said yes. As she drove off, Lexi arrived. She saw Scott standing in the parking lot with a goofy smile on his face and rolled down her window.

"Do you still need a ride or are you just going to stand there looking like a love-struck puppy?" Lexi asked Scott snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, I just need to look up," Scott said and walked back into the clinic. As Lexi was driving Scott home with his bike in the trunk, she couldn't help but tease Scott about his crush on Alison. Lexi feels like it's her duty to mess with Scott and Stiles on occasion. Needer Lexi, Stiles or Scott has any siblings, so Lexi was like their big sister and they were her baby brothers.

* * *

The next days came and went fast, and suddenly it was Friday. The morning and early afternoon had very slowly passed and ﬁnally Lexi was off work. She drove home, the mess at her apartment was ﬁnally cleared up and paint dried. She had changed from a sun bleach yellow to a warm white color. When Lexi got home, she changed from her working clothing into sweats and a two size too big shirt. She got her strawberry cheesecake ice cream from the freezer, sat down on her couch rufﬂed together under the blanket, turning herself into a burrito with only her head sticking out. She decided to catch up on her series on Netﬂix.

Lexi was rudely woken by someone call her. She untangles from her blanket and to her phone from coffee table. The screen ﬂashes Stiles name. Lexi sigh turned off the tv.

"What can I do for you, Stiles?" Lexi answered trying to hold back a yawn.

" _Lexi! I need you to go with me to a party and keep an eye on Scott._ " Stiles explained in a hurry. Lexi rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Why do I need to keep an eye on Scott?" Lexi asked confused and too tired to care.

" _You know that I joked about Scott being a werewolf. Not a joke anymore and tonight is the full moon._ " Stiles said.

"You want me to crash a high school party? To keep an eye on Scott because he might turn into a bloodthirsty werewolf?" Lexi asked just to make sure she was hearing her right.

" _Yeah._ " Stiles answer.

When Stiles didn't get an answer from Lexi, he got impatient.

" _Come on Lexi, this is Scott,_ " Stiles whined.

"Yeah, it's Scott a little puppy that could not even hurt a ﬂy and his is not some bloodthirsty monster Stiles," Lexi said.

" _I'll owe you one,_ " Stiles said in a quiet voice, admitting defeat.

"Fine. I'll go." Lexi said. Stiles raised his arms around in victory.

" _Good, I'll pick you up in.. 10 minutes?_ " Stiles said.

"You are already on your way here, aren't you?" Lexi asked with a sigh.

" _Yes, I am,_ " Stiles said with a smile on his face.

Lexi sighs again and hangs up on Stiles. She gets up from the couch and drags her feet as she walks over to her closet. She stared at her clothing not knowing what she should wear. She has never crashed a high school party. She decided on a pair of black slimming jeans, a black tank top and a red and black pled shirt. Lexi usually didn't wear that much black. Something she didn't care for at the moment. She let her hair down and brushed through it. She put on her shoes, got her phone and keys. She walked out of the apartment complex to wait for Stiles. She didn't have to wait long for Stiles to show.

"You owe me big time for this," Lexi said annoyed as she got into the passage seat.

* * *

When Stiles and Lexi arrived, the party was in full swing. Stiles and Lexi split up to cover more ground and see if they could ﬁnd Scott or Alison. First thing on Lexi's mind was if she had to be here she was going to need a drink, a big drink. Lexi tried to keep a low proﬁle as she walked through the house to the kitchen, trying not to be recognized. She got herself a drink and went outside where people were dancing near the pool.

Guess am not the only one crashing this party, Lexi though when she noticed someone she recognized from a long time ago standing on the other side of the pool from where she stood. Derek felt that someone was watching him, he looked out in the crowd at who it was and made eye contact with Lexi. As soon as Lexi notice that Derek was looking back at her, she broke eye contact and looked on the ground, she felt embarrassed, that she was caught staring at him. Lexi took a big mouthful of her drink, trying to shake the feeling of embarrassment. She gave a quick look in Derek's direction again and his gone. Lexi looked around the crowd to see if she can see him, but she found Scott dancing with Alison. See he is completely ﬁne Lexi thought but spoke too soon. Scott had started to feel the shift, began to leave Alison. Scott took off through the house and got into his mother's car and drove away, leaving a confused Alison behind.

* * *

Stiles and Lexi got into the jeep and drove in the direction that Scott had been heading in. They drove to Scott's house and saw the car in the driveway. Stiles parked the jeep on the side of the road in front of the house and ran inside. Lexi got out of the jeep and walked up the porch steps and into the house. Stiles was speaking to Scott on the second floor as she entered the house, but she couldn't make out what Scott was replying. Lexi was standing in the hallway when she heard a door slammed upstairs. Out of the corner of the eyes, she noticed movement. She turned and looked out of one of the windows in the living room. She saw what's looks like Scott running shirtless into the woods.

"Stiles!" Lexi screamed. Stiles came running down the stairs, almost falling on the way.

"Yeah." Stiles answer little out of breath when he was down the stairs and standing next to Lexi.

"Was that Scott running into the woods shirtless?" Lexi asked now looking at Stiles. Stiles just nodded, trying to keep his breathing under control.

"Well, where is he going?"

* * *

Lexi and Stiles were sitting in the jeep heading to Alison's house. Stiles told Lexi what Scott had said about Derek. That he was the killer, that he was a werewolf and that he was the one who bit Scott in the woods. They arrive at Alison's house, and Stiles hurried to the front door with Lexi not far behind. Stiles rings the doorbell twice, and he is just about to knock when Lexi grabs his arm and stopping him. As the door opened, Lexi lets go of Stiles' arm.

"Hi, Mrs. Argent. You have no idea whom I am, am a friend of you daughter.." Stiles rambling.

"This is going to sound kinda crazy.." Stiles continue, and Lexi looked at him with big eyes. He was not going to say what she thought he was going to say.

"Really crazy actually. You know craziest..." Stiles continued but got interrupted by Alison's mom.

"Alison! It's for you." Mrs. Argent called out for Alison. Lexi and Stiles saw Alison on the second ﬂoor looking down at them from the staircase. Alison was a lot confused by why Stiles was here and whoever the girl was. Stiles was not sure what to say now.

"See I told you she was ﬁne," Lexi said looking at Stiles then turn back to Alison.

"We were just going to see that you got home safe, Scott wanted to make sure, and he is really sorry that he had to leave the way he did, but he promises to make it up to him if you let him," Lexi said with a forced smile, but it looked natural. Stiles looked at Lexi with amazement.

"Sorry for the interruption. Have a pleasant evening." Lexi spoke to Alison's mom. With that said she turned to leave and Stiles followed without saying a word. They got into the jeep and Stiles drove way.

"Scott is going to owe me for that,"

* * *

Stiles and Lexi drove around looking for Scott rest of the night and till the sun got up.

"You know we are not going to ﬁnd him," Lexi stated as she was trying not to yawn and closed her and rested her head on the passenger side window.

Stiles kept his eyes on the road and started to slow down when he saw Scott walking in front of them. Stiles came to a stop next to Scott. Lexi climbed into the back seat so Scott can get in. Stiles handed Scott his suit jacket, and they took off home.

"You know what actually worry me the most," Scott said but got interrupted by Stiles.

"If you say, Alison, I'm going to punch you in the head," Stiles stated.

"She probably hates me right now," Scott said ignoring Stiles statement.

"I wouldn't say she hates you. You did, after all, send your best friends to make sure she got home alright." Lexi said Scott turned to look at her confused. Not knowing what she had meant.

"When we went to check if Alison had gotten home, or like Stiles planned to do and tell her parents that she had been taken by a werewolf. I told her you sent us to make sure she was okay. I told her you were sorry and that you would make it up to her if she let you." Lexi explained to Scott. Scott couldn't help but smile little.

"But you might what to come up with a pretty amazing apology or you know you can just tell her the truth and rebellion in the fact that you are a freaking werewolf," Stiles said to Scott and he gave Stiles an annoyed look.

"Okay, bad idea," Stiles said as he started to think about it.

"Hey, we'll get through this, come on. If I and Lexi have to, we'll chain you up ourselves on the full moon nights and feed you live mice. I had a boa once. I can do it." Stiles said. Scott gave Stiles an 'are you crazy' look and laugh a little. Stiles smiles knowing he made his friend feel a little better.

"Just a small side note, you know to next time you decide to wolf out, make sure you at least have a shirt on. It will draw less attention to you, you know." Lexi said with a smile.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hello! Thank you for reading, have a cookie. I hope you enjoyed it and want to read more.

Have a good morning, a wonderful afternoon or a good night, depending on when you read this.

-The Bear Wizard

Disclaimer: I don't own the core plot of this story, or the characters from Teen Wolf.


	2. Second Chans at First line

**Chapter two: Second chance at ﬁrst line**

 _Even the nicest people_

 _have their limits._

-Unknown

Lexi had decided to watch the boys practice, now that Scott was First line she wanted to see what he could do. Everything was going great, the team was doing pretty good, in Lexis opinion. It was Scott's turn to go one on one against Jackson. Scott took off not running fast enough, and Jackson knocked Scott to the ground. Scott landed hard when he got up he was breathing hard. Coach Bobby Finstock yelled at Scott about that his dead grandma mother could run faster than him. Lexi was sitting at the benches trying not to laugh at coach behavior, he hadn't changed from Lexis days, on the ﬁeld. Something Lexi always like about him. His logic was out the window, but it was entertaining to listen to unless he was yelling at you.

"McCall is going to do it again! McCall is going to do it again!" Coach yield out. Scott started to walk back to the front of the line.

"Okay, Scott! Show them what you are made of!" Lexi called out to Scott, trying to cheer him up. Scott didn't seem to hear her like he was not there. Scott took off at a new try, but this time it seemed like he wasn't going to try to avoid Jackson, more like he was running right at him. Scott slammed into Jackson. Jackson fell to the ground holding his shoulder in pain, Scott grabbed his head and fell on his knees. Stiles hurried over to Scott to see if he is okay. Lexi stood up and walked over to them. The team stood around Jackson on the field to see if he's okay not noticing that Stiles and Scott hurried off the ﬁeld over to the locker room.

Lexi was about to follow them to the locker room when she recognizes a certain person standing not far from the stands. Lexi walk over to him feeling that Scott and Stiles were going to be ﬁne on their own. She stood in front of him with crossed arms.

"What are you doing here Derek?" Lexi said. Derek doesn't care to answer and started to walk away form Lexi.

"You are going to stay away and leave them alone. Especially Scott." Lexi said with a hard voice. Derek stopped walking and turn to face her.

"And what will you do if I don't?" Derek said with little amusement. Derek found it funny that this girl dared to threaten him, having no idea of what he was.

"Trust me you don't want to know." Lexi said through her teeth and took a step closer to him. They were now standing head to head having a staring contest.

* * *

In the locker room, Scott was fully shifted and chasing Stiles around like he was Scott pry. Stiles came over a ﬁre-extinguisher and used it on Scott. Spraying Scott down in white powder, snapping Scott out of his trans. Stiles stood outside of the looker room still holding the ﬁre-extinguisher ready to use it again on Scott if he needed.

Lexi was walking to the locker room when she saw Stiles standing outside of the locker room holding a ﬁre- extinguisher in his hand and looking like he was out of breath. She walked over to him.

"Stiles? What are you doing?" Lexi asked confused. Stiles ﬂinched and turned quickly in Lexis direction. Before Stiles answer Lexi they both hear a week, confused voice calling Stiles from the locker room. Stiles and Lexi looked in the locker room seeing Scott now back to normal, sitting on a bench looking up at them confused.

"What happened?" Scott asked Stiles.

Stiles and Lexi both standing in the doorway decided that it is safe now that Scott is back to himself and walked in.

"You tried to kill me," Stiles said as started taking off his gloves.

"It's like I told you before, it's the anger. It's your pulse rising. It's a trigger." Stiles said as he sat down on the ﬂoor in front of Scott. Lexi stood leaning against someone's locker.

"But that's lacrosse. It's a pretty violent game if you haven't noticed." Scott said with some disappointment.

"Well, it's going to be a lot more violent if you end up killing someone on the ﬁeld," Stiles said.

"Stiles, not helping." Lexi hissed at Stiles.

"You can't play Saturday, you have to get out of the game," Stiles said knowing it was something Scott would not want to hear, but it was for his own good and anyone else that was going to play.

"But I'm First line," Scott said.

"Not anymore." Stiles started to Scott.

* * *

Scott was home he talked to his mom, and she told him that she got time off her shift at the hospital to see him play. Scott's mom was a nurse. Scott later gets a video call on his computer from Stiles. Scott got up from his bed and sat down in his desk chair, accepts the call. Stiles pops up on the screen pointing a plastic gun at Scott.

"What did you ﬁnd out?" Scott asked not in the mode for Stiles antics.

"Well, its bad, Jackson got a separated shoulder," Stiles said.

"Because of me?" Scott asked feeling distressed.

"No, because he deserved it. He needed to get his ego knocked down a few notches. Too much ego can't be healthy. You did him a favor." Scott can hear Lexi saying in the background.

"Is he going to play?" Scott asked now not feeling so bad for hurting Jackson.

"Well they don't know jet, now they are just counting on you for Saturday." Scott sighs in frustration at the information. Stiles noticed an outline of a person standing behind Scott.

"What?" Scott asked confused to Stiles behavior and why was focusing on the screen. Stiles started typing. A chat bubble came up on Scott's screen.

 **It looks like**

Scott's screen freezes.

"It looks like what?" Scott asked in a panic. Scott started to get frustrated and wanted his laptop to unfreeze. The screen unfreezes. Stiles and Lexi are now looking back at him with scared faces. They both focusing on the ﬁgure behind Scott.

 **Someone's behind you**

"What," Scott whispered to himself. He brought his video chat window up to full screen, and he could now clearly see that he was not alone in his room. Before Scott can turn around to see who it was, he was grabbed from his desk chair and thrown into a wall face first.

Lexi and Stiles saw the whole thing and not able to help Scott. Lexi was beyond pissed at Derek. She had told him to stay away from Scott and what does he do, he breaks into his home and threatens him. Derek was going to have to face the consequences of her wrath for this.

* * *

On Friday Scott tried to tell Coach that he couldn't play the game on Saturday. It didn't go over with him so good and it ended with that Scott would play the game no matter Scotts calmed aggressive issue. After Scotts talk with the coach he ran into Alison.

"Hey, you busy?" Alison asked with a smile.

"Never too busy for you," Scott said with that goofy smile he got when he was with Alison.

"I like the sound of that. I have to run to french class, but I want you to know that I'm coming to see you play tomorrow," Alison said.

"You are?" Scott asked shocked.

"And we are all going out afterward. You,me, Lydia and Jackson. It's going to be great. Tell Stiles that he and his girlfriend can come too. Uh, save me a seat at lunch. I gotta go. " Alison said as she walked away.

"God," Scott said to himself, feeling like things could not possibly get any worse than this. Scott was to distracted, to notice that Alison had said Stiles girlfriend when she mentioned Lexi.

* * *

After math class Scott was not feeling any better about playing on Saturday, especially now that Lydia threatened with using Alison against him if he didn't play. Stiles ran over to Scott as he was standing at his locker and dragged him across the hall. Stiles point in the direction his dad and another ofﬁcer were standing, talking to the principal. Stiles asked if Scott could hear what they were saying. Scott tells Stiles there was going to be a curfew because of the body. Stiles annoyed with the curfew taking place, and he wanted to ﬁnd the other part of the body, so they could arrest Derek and be over with it.

When Scott's last class ended, he took his bike and cycle as fast as he could to Derek's house. Scott arrived and started to yell at Derek about leaving Alison out of things, that she doesn't know anything about werewolf or hunting. Derek doses not believe him about Alison.

Scott picked up the smell of human blood on the ground not far from the house. Scott texted Stiles that he might have found the other part of the body. They meet up at Scott's house and Stiles being Stiles started to ask a lot of questions and getting overall excited.

They went to the hospital so Scott could see if the blood his smelled at Derek's place was the same as the dead girl. Scott goes to the morgue, while Stiles waited around a waiting room. Scott told him the smell was the same.

* * *

Stiles and Scott were heading to the Hale house after picking up some shovels. On the way, the Stiles decided to call Lexi to convince her to come with them.

"Come on Lexi," Stiles whined on the phone.

"You said you would come with us if we were going to do something stupid." Stiles continued.

" _That was when you decide to go and ﬁnd a part of a dead body in the woods in the middle of the night, not when you decide to trespass into someone's privet property and dig up that same dead girl. You don't even know if it's the same girl._ " Lexi explained.

"Scott said the smell the same," Stiles said sounding like a small child. There was a small pause as Stiles waited to hear what she would say. Lexi sighs before answering.

" _Am only agreeing to do this, so the poor girl's parents can get closeness to what happened to the daughter. With the hole getting Derek arrested for the murder you are on your own._ " Lexi said ﬁnally agreeing to go with them.

* * *

Before hanging up, Stiles told to Lexi to meet them near the Hale house that they would wait for her in his jeep.

Lexi changed out of what she was wearing and dressed in a pair old jeans, a two size too big shirt and a black sweatshirt with small white dots on. She got to her car and drove in the direction of the Hale house. When she arrived, she parked behind Stiles jeep. She got out of her car and walked over and gave a small knock on the driver side window. Stiles rolled down the window.

"Why are you parked so far from the house?" She asked, putting her hand in her sweatshirt pockets to keep her hands warm.

"We are waiting for Derek to leave." Stiles almost whispers.

"And what if he doesn't leave? You haven't thought about that have you." Lexi said to both Stiles and Scott. She could see on their faces that it was a no. She sighed. What had she expect this was Scott and Stiles, of course, they would not think of a such so simple thing. She got into the jeep, climb over Stiles and sat down in the backseat.

They sat in the jeep waiting and hoping that Derek at some point would leave. In the meantime, Lexi tried to play I spy with the boys to get the time to go faster. But it ended like most games did, that she and Stiles played together. Lexi and Stiles started to ﬁght about who was right and who was wrong, while Scott just watched getting entertained by his friends. This time the disengagement started with what kind of trees was growing in the woods around them. Scott will never understand how they got into this discussion about a tree while playing I spy. He had learned early on not to get involved in this kind of disengagement between the two. The whole thing ended with that they had to sit and wait in silence.

* * *

"Hey," Scott said pointing in the direction of the Hale house.

Stiles and Lexi looked in the direction Scott was pointing. Derek was getting to his car and driving away, now was their chance. Instead of Lexi going out of the jeep and into her car, she rides with the boys the short way to the house, leaving her car parked on the side of the road.

Stiles parked the jeep in front of the house, and Stiles and Scott got out of the jeep while Lexi gave each of them a shovel then got out of the jeep herself. The Hale house had once been a beautiful big three story house, now half of the house was also gone because of the ﬁre. They started to walk in the direction Scott had smelled the blood. Scott stopped for a moment.

"Wait something is different," Scott stated.

"Different how?" Stiles asked him.

"I don't know. Let's just get this over with." Scott said sounding a little uneasy about the whole situation.

"You know. You probably only think something is different because you know that deep down this is a really, I mean really bad idea." Lexi said to Scott.

They walked over to the freshly excavated soil. Scott and Stiles started to dig while Lexi was in charge of the ﬂashlight. It took a while to dig up the grave and after sometimes Lexi got tied off standing and sat down still shining the flashlight so Stiles and Scott could see what they were doing.

"This is taking way to long," Scott said pointing out the obvious.

"You would this that he buried her deep because none was supposed to dig her up," Lexi said from her place on the ground.

"Just keep going," Stiles said to Scott as he started to get out of breath.

"What if he comes back?" Scott asked feeling like Derek would be back any minute now.

"Then we get the hell out of here." Stiles state as it was the most obvious thing ever.

"And what if he catches us?" Scott asked.

"I have a plan," Stiles said.

"Which is?" Lexi and Scott asked at the same time. Both curious about Stiles's brilliant plan.

"You run one way, I run the other way and Lexi runs in a third way. However, he catches ﬁrst to bad." Stiles tells them.

"Well, sucks to be you, Stiles," Lexi said with a little laugh. Stiles stopped digging and tuned to give Lexi a look.

"Why?" Stiles asked narrowing his eyes as he looked at her.

"Well now that Scott has his wolf speed, you are the slowest runner of us. So the most obvious thing is for him to run after you. Easiest to catch." Lexi said giving Stiles on of her innocent smile. Scott laugh quite of himself. Stiles turned back around and started to dig again. Stiles shovel hits something in the hole making him stop digging.

"Alright stop. Stop." Stiles said to Scott. Scott stopped and put his shovel on the ground, next to the hole, Stiles did the same with his. Stiles crouched down and started brushing way the dirt and Scott helping him. Lexi stood up looking down the hole and aimed the ﬂashlight down the hole to help the boys to see what they were doing. Stiles began to untangle the ropes tied around what Derek had buried.

"Hurry," Scott tells Stiles.

"I'm trying, but did he have to tie the thing in like 900 knots?" Stiles said having trouble with tying up the knots.

"I'll do it," Scott said helping Stiles.

They had managed to get up the knots and began to remove the piece of fabric, reviling a wolf's upper body. Stiles screamed on the top of his lungs and threw himself out of the hole and Scott was not far behind him jumping out of the hole. Lexi almost got knocked over when Stiles had thrown himself and was trying to keep her footing. Regaining her footing she looked down the hole to see what had spooked the boys. Lexi was unsure if she would like to see what had scared Scott and Stiles. As she looked down the hole, she saw the wolf's head and just stared at it with big eyes. Now she knew what had made Stiles scream like a little girl.

"What the hell is that!?" Stiles scream out, trying to get control over his breathing and his crazy beating heart.

"It's a wolf."Scott states.

"Yeah, we can see that," Lexi said still in a bit of shock at what she was looking at.

"I thought you said you smelled blood. As in human blood." Stiles said looking at Scott.

"I told you something was different," Scott said defending himself.

"This does not make sentences," Stiles said as he looks down the wolf.

"You think?" Lexi asked Stiles almost shrieking.

"We have to get out of here," Scott said now really wanting to get out of there.

"Yeah, okay help me cover this up," Stiles said as Lexi start to put the dirt back in the hole. Lexi standing next to the hole pushed down dirt with her feet.

Stiles was about to get the shovel he had left on the side of the hole when he saw the flower planted on the other side of the hole. Scott sees Stiles staring at the flower. Lexi stopped pushing down dirt with her feet as she notices Stiles and Scott just sitting at the edge of the hole.

"What's wrong?" Scott asked Stiles. Lexi wounded if they weren't going to cover up the hole again.

"You see that ﬂower?" Stiles asked Scott and Lexi.

"What about it?" Scott asked not knowing where Stiles were going with this.

"I think it's wolfsbane," Stiles stated.

"I thought it was called Aconite or something like that," Lexi said not knowing what Stiles were going with the whole thing either.

"What's that?" Scott asked Stiles.

"Have you never sees the Wolfman?" Stiles asked looking at Scott.

"No," Scott answered and shook his head no.

"Lon Chaney jr.? Claude Rains." Stiles asked to see if the names would ring a bell, but Scott only shook his head no again.

"The original, classic werewolf movie?" Stiles asked now a little frustrated with Scott.

"No, what?" Scott asked, frustrated that Stiles could not just say what was so particular about this type of ﬂower. Stiles sighs.

"You are so unprepared for this." Stiles state as he got up and walked towards the ﬂower.

"Don't touch it. Aren't it suppose to be poisonous?" Lexi tells Stiles, stopping him from picking up the ﬂower. Stiles turn to Lexi and shrugged his shoulders and gives her a look saying what's the worse thing that can happen. Stiles turned back to the ﬂower and picked it up.

"Suit yourself if you get aconite posing," Lexi stated to Stiles as she crossed her arms, little annoyed that he would not for ones listened to her.

Stiles lifted up the ﬂower and noticed that the roots were tangled together with a rope. He pulled the rope up and started following it around the hole. Scott and Lexi watched Stiles walking around the hole then stopping where he began as he pulled up the end of the rope. Scott notices that the smell is back to what it was the ﬁrst time he was at the house, he looks down and sees why.

"Lexi, Stiles," Scott said trying to get their attention.

Lexi turned to Scott and from where she was standing she could clearly see what had caught Scott's attention. Lexi tried to keep the content of her stomach in of side her, but it was hard with what she was seeing. Lexi quickly took off running into the woods but didn't get far and emptied the content of her stomach. Stiles walked over to Scott to see what he was staring at and what had made Lexi run away. When he looked down the hole, he freaked out a bit at what he was seeing.

Where there ﬁrst had been a part of a wolf, was now the upper part of a girl. Lexi walked uneasy back to the boys, looking pale. Lexi wiped her mouth with the sleeve of her sweatshirt. She stood next to Stiles and looked down at the girl again.

"It's like she is silently judging us," Lexi said looking at the girl that was looking up at them with her dead eyes.

"You okay?" Stiles asked Lexi as she looks like she is going to pass out at any moment.

"Yeah." She answered nodding her head and giving Stiles a small smile.

Lexi told the boys that she had to get home to try and get some sleep, she had to work in the morning and told them to keep safe. She was walking away and called out to Scott that she would be at the game cheering on him. Lexi walked over to her car enjoying the cold, fresh night air. The walk helped to ease her stomach and get her mind off the girl in the grave. As she got into the driver seat, she took a deep breath before turning on the engine and driving home, trying to get her hands from shaking. When Lexi got home, she went directly to bed not even bothering to change clothes. She just wanted to sleep and forget the night and what she had seen.

* * *

Lexi managed to get some sleep before waking up from a nightmare. Lexi sat up on her bed trying to calm her breathing and heartbeat. Even now she could see the girl in the grave steering back at her. Lexi got out of her bed and walked into her bathroom. She looked in the mirror she can clearly see the dark circles under her eyes from her restless sleep. She undressed and got into the shower. She stood there letting the warm water relax her body. She got ready for work skipping breakfast, as she didn't feel like eating at the moment. She decided instead to have a bigger lunch.

At work, Lexi was standing in one of the aisles, stocking products on the shelves. She was thinking about the whole Derek thing and the dead girl. Who had killed her, maybe it was an accident, and she had just happened to be at the wrong place at a wrong time or maybe it had been self-defense? If that was the case why had Derek hid the body? But he hadn't just berried her in the dirt, he had done that spiral thing, with the wolfsbane and what did it mean? Was Derek going to come after Stiles and Scott for having him arrested for her murder? The whole thing was giving her a headache.

* * *

At the Hale house, now a crime scene. Scott and Stiles saw an ofﬁcer leading Derek out of his house in handcuffs and put him in the backseat of the Sheriff's cruiser. Stiles snuck into the front seat of the cruiser and tried to get some answers from Derek about the girl. As Derek waited to be transported to the police station for further questioning. But this Stiles, so he gets caught by his dad. As Stiles try to explain how he and Scott found or as they said stumbled upon the body, he lets it slipped that he and Lexi lied about Scott not being with them in the woods when they went looking for the body the ﬁrst time. Stiles dad tells him and Scott to leave and they do with no objection.

On the road, Scott was experiencing trouble breathing, and he could feel the shift. He took Stiles's backpack from the backseat and saw that he had kept the wolfsbane. The thing that was now forcing him to shift. Scott told Stiles to pull over he needed to get out of the jeep. Stiles pulled over to the side of the road and jumped out taking his bag with him. Stiles threw his bag into the woods thinking that the problem was solved. Stiles turned back to see if Scott was alright, he saw the passenger door open and the jeep empty. Stiles called out with no answer. He got back into his jeep and took off trying to solve his latest problem, ﬁnding Scott.

* * *

Lexi arrived at the game about half an hour before it was going to start and headed to the locker room to see if Scott had shown up and how he was doing. She entered the locker room keeping her eyes on the ﬂoor. She could hear some guys calling out girl, most of them knew who she was and left her be. Lexi found Scott sitting down on a bench talking with Stiles, who were standing up. She walked over to them.

"I want a semi-normal freaking life. Do you get that?" Scott tells Stiles sounding upset.

"I get it." Stiles answer sound sympathetic towards Scott and sits down next to him.

Lexi just wanted to hug Scott and take all his worry and problems away. She didn't like to see Scott so miserable. She stood leaning against the side of Scott's locker not wanting to interrupt their conversation.

"Try not to worry too much while you're out there. Or get too angry." Stiles started to rumble.

"I got it," Scott tells Stiles as he was tying his shoes.

"Or stress." Stiles continue.

"I got it." Scott reaped to Stiles.

"Don't think about Alison being in the stands. Or that her father's trying to kill you. Or that Derek's trying to kill you." Stiles continued. Scott turned towards Stiles with worry in his eyes. Lexi could clearly see that this was not helping.

"Or the girl he killed. Or that you might kill someone if a hunter doesn't kill you ﬁrst." Stiles continued to rumble.

"Stiles!" Lexi hissed at Stiles making him look at her.

"Not helping," Lexi said stopping Stiles from saying anything else.

"I'm sorry. I'll stop," Stiles said to Scott when he saw the distress look on his face.

"Good luck," Stiles said before going to his own locker to get ready.

"So I heard about what happened today, about you wolﬁng out," Lexi tells Scott. Scott looked up at Lexi with big eyes wounding how she knew.

"Stiles called me at work, freaking out about what happened. I told him that you would be okay and that you would ﬁnd your way home sooner or later. So did you have a lovely run in the woods, running to the red riding hood perhaps?" Lexi said making Scott give a small laugh before his face full of worry again.

"It's going to be okay. You can do this." Lexi tells him as she gives him a hug then crouched down to the side of him still keeping her right arm wrapped around his shoulders.

"Just remember you don't need to win this game, there will be others to win. Alison will not care, and if she does she not someone you would want to be with, okay?" Lexi tells Scott as he nodded at her words.

"If someone knocks you down you get up again and take a deep breath then get back in the game. Don't let the anger control you." Lexi said with a small smile on her lips. She stood up about to leave but stopped and turned to Scott again.

"One more thing then I'll let you get ready. On the ﬁeld is just the game, don't bring your problems and worries onto the ﬁeld, just focus on the game, nothing else exists when you are on the ﬁeld. I'll see you out there." Lexi told him then walked out of the locker room. Scott felt a little better about everything now after what Lexi had said to him.

* * *

Lexi stood by the stand waiting for the boys to show up. Lexi could feel her heart beating and got that feeling she would get before a game when she used to play. That adrenaline rush. She ﬁnally sees the boys walking towards the ﬁeld. Stiles seeing her started to walk over to her. Scott was about to follow Stiles when Lydia walked up to him and reminded him about her little promise. Lexi and Stiles sat down on the bench for the players.

"How is doing?" Lexi asked Stiles noticed that Scott was tenser now then what he was when she left the locker room. Stiles didn't answer as his dad walked up to them.

"Hey, kid. Lexi." The sheriff said to them as he put his hand on Stiles' shoulder.

"Hey." Stiles answer eyes focused on the ﬁeld.

"Sheriff," Lexi said with a small smile, looking in the sheriff's direction.

"So do you think you will see any action tonight?" The sheriff asked Stiles.

"Action. Maybe." Stiles answer still focused on the ﬁeld.

The sheriff walked away to take a seat in the stands. Lexi looks at Scott, hoping he would be able to do this. The players enter the ﬁeld and Scott took his place. Coach looked at his players and noticed someone who shouldn't sit where she was sitting.

"Greene!" Coach calls out to Lexi as he walked over to her and Stiles.

"Not you Greenberg!" Coach call when he sees Greenberg standing up from where he had been sitting.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her. Lexi looks up at coach and puts on her best smile.

"Coach, what do you mean? What am I doing at the game or what am I doing sitting here and not in the stands? Well to answer both. Am sitting here to keep Stiles company and the watch Scott play. You know I taught him to play." Lexi said still smiling. Coach nodded and walked away as the game was about to start.

"Just so you know my dad knows that we lied about being alone in the woods, the other night. He knows that Scott was there too." Stiles tells Lexi. She looked at Stiles with a raised eyebrow. Before she could even ask, how he found out the game started.

It started with Beacon Hills managing to score the ﬁrst goal of the game. But as the game progressed it became obvious that none of the other players on the team weren't going to pass the ball to Scott. He got his chance when the ball landed on the ground, not so far from him but Jackson knocked him out of the way and took the ball for himself so he can score. The crowd cheered. Scott looked up at the stands and saw Lydia and Alison holding up a sign that said; We luv u Jackson. Lexi notices Scott staring irritated at the crowd. She turned to see what had him so upset and saw the sign and who was holding it. She tapped Stiles' shoulder, and he turned towards her then looked in the direction she was looking in.

"Brutal," Stiles said as they both turn back to the ﬁeld.

On the ﬁeld, Scott was just getting angrier and angrier as he overhears Jackson telling the rest of the team not to pass to him. The game goes on.

* * *

Scott still hadn't gotten his chance, but he had taken a real beating on the ﬁeld. The scores were 3-5 to the other team. The players were taking their places for a new round. Scott stood in his place crouched forward trying to hold back the shift. The player from the opposite team started to back away from Scott when he started to hear the growlers coming from him. Lydia and Alison were holding up a new sign this one saying; Jackson #1.

The new round started and the ball goes ﬂying through the air. Scott sees his chance and jump up and over a player from the other team and catches the ball. Scott took off running avoiding the other players as the score his ﬁrst goal. Lexi and Stiles jumped up from the bench and cheered for their friend.

"To McCall! Pass to McCall! To McCall!" Coach yelled out to the players.

A new round started and an opposite team caught the ball. The player was about to take off running when he looked at the person in front of him and saw Scott shifted face. He passed the ball to Scott. Lexi and Stiles sitting on the bench could only watch on. Stiles chewing on one of his glove even though Lexi had, again and again, ripped the glove out off his mouth.

"Did the opposite team just deliberately pass us the ball?" Coach asked as he walked up behind Lexi and Stiles.

"Yeah," Lexi answered not really believing what she just had seen.

"Yes, I believe so coach," Stiles answered, neither him or Lexi taking their eyes of the ﬁeld.

"Interesting." Coach mumbles as he also continued to watch the game.

Scott threw the ball so hard that it went through the goalie's net on his crosse and into the goal. Scott scoring his second goal for the night. The crowd cheered, so do Lexi and Stiles.

"There you go, McCall!" Coach calls out to Scott. The other team's coach approached the referee about the goal not being valid because the goalie did actually catch the ball but the net broke.

"What? The ball is in the net." Coach states as he and the other coach and the referee with all the other players argue about if the goal is valid or not.

"Ball is in the net," Stiles states standing next to Coach. Lexi still sitting on the bench didn't really care if the goal was valid or not, all on her mind was Scott. He was doing a good job so far holding back but how much could he take before the wolf took over.

The referee judges that the score was valid and new round with mere seconds left off the game. The last round started, Scott was passed the ball and took off running but came to a stop in front of the goal. Scott was trying not to attack the players around him. The seconds ticked by and the crowd were calling out for Scott to take the shot.

"Scott shot! You can do this!" Lexi yelled to him.

Scott snapped out of the trance and took control. As the players from the other team ran at him, he threw the ball and scores the winning goal. The crowd cheers loud and stands up the walked out on the ﬁeld to congratulate the team. Stiles throws his arms around Lexi hugging her.

"Yes! Yes!" Stiles called out as he lets go of Lexi but stills have his left arm around her shoulders and breaths out. Scott had done it.

"Oh my god," Stiles said as he can feel the tension leave his body. Lexi can't help but smile one of her biggest smiles.

* * *

Lexi walked off to congratulate the winning team on a great game. Stiles sat again on the bench waiting for his dad to ﬁnish his phone call. Stiles notice that something was wrong.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Stiles asked little worried. The Sheriff sign in a moment as he continues to listen what the person on the other line was telling him. At the end of the phone call, the sheriff tells Stiles about having to let Derek go, that it was an animal that had killed the girl. Stiles took off looking for Scott, he found him in the locker room, kissing Alison. Stiles stood awkward waiting for them to stop. When Alison started to walk away, she spotted Stiles.

"Hey, Stiles," Alison said as she walked by with a smile on her lips.

"Yeah, hey." Stiles answer back. As Alison left the locker room, she meets Lexi.

"Hey Alison right?" Lexi said with a small smile.

"Oh, we haven't ofﬁcially meet. I'm Lexi." Lexi said holding out her hand for Alison to shake.

"Nice to meet you," Alison said as she shakes Lexis hand.

"Right, you are Stiles girlfriend," Alison said making Lexi look at her with big eyes.

"What?" Lexi asked confused.

"No, not girlfriend just friend." Lexi states.

"Oh, sorry I thought.." Alison said.

"It's okay, I have known Stiles since he was like 5. I'm more of a big sister to both him and Scott." Lexi said clearing up Alison misunderstanding.

"Well, I have to go. It nice talking to you." Alison said as she walked away. Lexi headed to the locker room to see how Scott was. As she walked in she could hear talking, she assumed it was Scott and Stiles.

"The medical examiner looked at the other part of the body we found," Stiles tells Scott.

"And?" Scott asked. Lexi stood quite wanting to know as well.

"Well, we'll keep it simple. The medical examiner determined killer of girl to be animal, not human. Derek human, not animal. Derek not killer. Derek let out of jail." Stiles tells them.

"Are you kidding me?" Scott asked none in particular.

"No, and here's the other kick in the ass. My dad ID'd the dead girl, both half. Her name was Laura Hale." Stiles said.

"Hale?" Scott asked, wounding why it sounded so familiar.

"Derek's sister," Stiles confirmed.

"That would explain why he buried her near the house. And the thing with the ﬂower. It wasn't just some place he buried her, it was a burial place, where he put her to peace." Lexi said now gotten the answer to some questions that had distributed her through the day. Stiles and Scott looked a Lexi not really sure what she was going with this. Lexi noticed the look she got from them.

"You can't really think he killed his own sister?"

* * *

Lexi was getting to her car when she noticed a certain car in the parking lot and its owner not far from it.

"I thought I told you to leave Scott alone and what do you do? You break into his room and scare the living crap out of him." Lexi said with an angry and irritated voice.

"And I thought you were going to have me stuffed if I did," Derek stated amused.

"Well I haven't really had the time, you know," Lexi said as she was deep in thought.

"Did you really threatened Scott not to play knowing he might shift because you didn't want to put him or any other at unnecessary risk or was it just out of selﬁshness?" Lexi wondered. All Derek did, was to stare at her. Lexi sigh then looked at the ground before looking up at Derek again.

"I know you really don't what to hear this, especially from me but I'm sorry about your sister, and if it makes you feel any better I don't think you killed her," Lexi said with sympathy as she got to her car.

Derek looked strange at Lexi as she got into her car and drove away. He didn't know what to think. First, she threatened him and, now she was nice to him. Women Derek thought as he got into his car and drove home.

* * *

 _This is Halloween, this is Halloween_  
 _Pumpkins scream in the dead of night_

 _This is Halloween, everybody make a scene_  
 _Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright_  
 _It's our town, everybody scream_  
 _In this town of Halloween_

 _*clear throat*_

 **A/N:** Hello to all you wonderful readers.

Let me know what you think and big thanks to you who have followed or favorite this story.

Have a good morning, a wonderful afternoon or a good night, depending on when you read this.

\- The Bear Wizard

Disclaimer: I don't own the core plot of this story, or the characters from Teen Wolf.


	3. Pack Mentality

**Chapter three: Pack mentality**

 _All truths are easy to understand_

 _once they are discovered;_

 _the point is to discover them._

- _Galileo Galilei_

 _Scott takes Alison out of the School and towards one of the school buses. It's dark out, and Alison is giggling, Scott smiling his goofy smile. Scott says that he would like to have her alone and opened the door on the bus. They walk inside, to the back of the bus. They both takes a seat facing each other, with their back against the windows smiling at each other. Scott moves from his seat to Alison leading over her trapping her in her seat. They begin to make out. Scott started to feel the shift and backed away from Alison, hiding his face from her. He tells her to get away from him._

 _Alison notice Scott's face, the yellow glowing eyes, his fangs. She gets scared and turns to run away from him, but she is not fast enough. Scott grabs Alison ankle making her fall. Alison screams in fear and tries to hopelessly get a hold on to the seat legs as Scott is dragging her further back the bus. Alison kicks Scott away from her, and Scott loses his grip on Alison. She picks herself up from the floor and runs for the door. She gets to the door and frantically tries to get it open. Scott tears up a seat in anger and throws it in Alison's direction, but she moved out of the way, avoiding getting hit. She was just about to get out when Scott gets up behind her puts his hand over her mouth and drag her to the back of the bus again. Alison's scream echo over the parking lot._

Scott sat up in his bed looking around his room freaked out about the dream he just had, how real it had felt. He calmed his breathing and repeated that it's just a dream to himself as he tried to get back to sleep.

* * *

At school the next morning Scott told Stiles about his dream and how real it had felt as they walked through the school halls. Stiles made a comment about that there was not like a class he could take to learn about the whole lycanthropy. Scott said maybe not a class but a teacher hinting at Derek. Stiles claims that its a very bad idea and remind Scott that they did, in fact, had Derek arrested for murder.

When they walked out through one of the doors leading to the back of the school, they saw one of the buses was covered in blood stains, claws marks, dents and the back door ripped open, barely hang on the bus. The bus had taken a real beating. The police were at the now crime scene. Stiles being Stiles made a comment that what happened in Scott's dream might have actually happened.

Stiles lead Scott away from the crime scene, back into the school. Scott started getting anxious, thinking that he might have killed her, killed Alison. He started to text her and got no answer, making things worse. Stiles tried to reason with Scott saying it could just be a freak accident and that Alison was probably completely ﬁne. Scott was walking through the halls to see if he could find her, Stiles trailing close behind, keeping a close eye on his hysteric friend. Scott was getting more and more anxious by the seconds. He turned to some lookers to get out of the crowd in the hallway. He was trying to hold back the anger and worry that was starting to make him feel the shift. Scott gives out a scream and punches one of the locker doors in front of him, breaking it open. Then he started to calm down. He looked up at what he had done and started to back away from the locker and walked around a corner right into Alison and Scott was overjoyed that she was completely fine, even if he had just scared her by crashing into her.

Later in chemistry class, Scott and Stiles discuss what Scott could have been attacked and what could have happened on that bus. The class got interrupted by a girl calling out that they had found something as she looked out the window. The whole class rushed to the window to see what was going on. Medical personal was carrying a man on a stretcher as they get to the ambulance the man goes hysterical as they are about to load him in. Scott feels terrible thinking that he hurt the man, that he was the cause for this.

At lunch, Scott still feels terrible, and Stiles tries to ensure Scott that they would ﬁgure this out, that it would be alright. Lydia, some lacrosse players, and Alison sits down at the table Scott and Stiles were sitting at, making the boys very confused. They could understand why Alison would sit with them but not the others.

They talk about the animal attack, what animal could have done it and who the man was. Stiles ﬁnds a news report on the incident on his phone telling who the man was and that his at in the hospital being treated for his injuries and in critical condition. Scott recognizes the man it was the man that drove the bus he used to take when he lived with his dad. Lydia not liking the subject they are talking about, change it by asking Alison what they (they meaning she, Jackson, Alison and Scott) were going to do tomorrow night, the day that Scott had asked Alison to go on a date with him. Lydia was now crashing their date. Scott and Alison's date alone together were turned into a hangout/double date with Jackson and Lydia. It was decided that they are going bowling, something Scott is not so good at. In all honesty, he totally sucked at bowling something both Scott and Stiles knows all too well.

* * *

Lexi was just about to stamp out and end her day at work when her phone starts to ring. Sometimes time would ﬂy by, sometimes it would feel like time, couldn't go any slower. Today was that kind day Lexi just wanted to bang her head against something hard and question what she possibly did to deserve this torture.

She takes out her phone from her back pocket on her working pants. The screen ﬂashing Stiles name. Lexi hits the answer button but before she could say anything she was interrupted by Stiles.

" _Hey Lexi, am I attractive to gay guys?_ " Stiles asked sounding completely serious.

"Well, that's one hell of a way to start a conversation," Lexi said feeling much better about her day now. Stiles have that ability to bright up Lexi's life, no matter the situation.

"Well am I?" Stiles asked truly wanting to know the answer.

"Okay ﬁrst you are asking the wrong person and secondly why do you what to know? How did you little brain even get in on the subject?" Lexi asked curiously but at the same time a bit disturb, not wanting to know the answer. Lexi walking out of the personnel entrance, out to her car as Stiles tells her about what happened during lunch. About how Scott's date turn into a hangout, with two more people. Lexi laughs when he tells her about the part about going bowling. He tells her that you can't hangout with a hot girl that that would make you her gay friend and he ﬁnally come to why his wanted to know why he wanted to know if he attracted to gay guys. Lexi can't stop laughing she was sitting in her car trying to breathe. She must have looked like a retarded seal. All Stiles can hear was Lexi's weird breathing, as she was silently laughing.

"Okay, why don't you just ask Danny what he thinks?" Lexi asked Stiles when she was able to breathe normally again. Danny was the lacrosse team goalkeeper, best friend with Jackson and he is gay.

"Hey Stiles, how do you feel about some R and R?" Lexi asked, knowing that she could use some time to hangout with Stiles after her day.

" _Yeah, sure. My place?_ " Stiles asked. Playing video games instead of doing homework was completely ﬁne in Stiles book.

"Sure, just going to drive home ﬁrst and change clothes," Lexi tells him before hanging up. She drives home do a quick change of clothes and brush through her hair then pull it up into a messy bun before taking off to Stiles house.

* * *

After School, Scott had to hurry not to be late for his job. Scott arrives two minutes late, but his boss Alan Deaton tells Scott that it was okay, it was only two minutes. A minute or two later the sheriff shows up, at the animal clinic and Scott thought that he was there for him, but turns out that one of the police dogs was having his stitches taken out. As the sheriff was there he takes the chance to ask Deaton about the animal attack, on the bus driver, if he could help identify what animal that could have done such a thing. Scott listening in on the conversation and ﬁnds out that they had found wolf hair on Laura, the ﬁrst thing that comes to Scott's mind when he hears that, was Derek.

Scott ﬁnish his shift then goes to the hospital to give his mother some dinner in a try to get to borrow the car tomorrow night, but his mom sees right through his actions and says no because of the police-enforced curfew. As Scott was about to leave when he catches a familiar smell, coming from one of the rooms. Scott walks into the room where the bus driver was. He looks him over and feels sorry for what he thinks he did. When the driver noticed Scott standing next to the bed, he starts to freak out. Scott was forced to leave the room as nurses rush into the room.

* * *

The sheriff gets home after a long day at work. He opened the front door and could hear two very familiar voices screaming from the living room. He walked through the front door and closed the door behind him. He stands in the hallway trying to understand what all the commotion was regarding. He walked over to the living room and was about to ask what all the screaming was about when he sees Stiles and Lexi sitting in front of the tv playing some first shooter game, and notices that they were, in fact, screaming, cursing and laughing all at the same time. Stiles and Lexi had been caught by their enemy in the game and are now running for their life. The most of the screaming was Lexi as she was cursing Stiles and trying to avoid getting hit. Stiles was laughing and gives out some small screams now and then. The reason they were in this mess from the beginning was Stiles. He had broken their cover, with his un-stealthiness. The sheriff could help but to smile and shake his head at their behavior as he walks away from the living room. He was pleased to know that both of them were going to be for the rest of the evening and that they wouldn't be running around outside or in the woods. They would be home safe.

* * *

Scott left the hospital and went to the Hale house hoping that Derek would be there. Derek was at the house and meets Scott at the door. Scott tells Derek about that he thinks that he attacked the bus driver and that he couldn't remember what happened. Derek tells Scott to go back to the bus and to let his senses remember for him. With that Scott take off this time to Stiles house.

* * *

Scott, Stiles, and Lexi heads to the school after dark, taking the back road the lead to the back of the school where the bus stands. Stiles and Scott got out of the jeep and walked up to the fence, while Lexi stayed in the jeep alone. Stiles and Scott had a small disagreement about Stiles having to stay and keep a lookout, something Stiles didn't like or want to do. But Stiles gives and walks back to the jeep. Scott starts to climb over the fence, and Stiles gets into the jeep irritated.

"You know, he only told you not to go with him, because he doesn't know what will happen when he enters that bus, and he doesn't want you getting hurt," Lexi tells Stiles, and he nods his head in understanding.

Scott was standing a few feet away from the bus when he started to remember a howl called out for him when he was sleeping. The howl had made him shift and run out here. Scott stands still taking a deep breath, calming his nerves before he walked up to the bus, opening the door and then enter. Scott started remembering what happened that night. He was not alone, and he didn't attack the drive someone else did. Stiles and Lexi keeping lookout saw someone moving with a ﬂashlight around and was walking towards the bus. Stiles honk the horn to get Scott's attention. Scott snaps out of his trans the noises makes him notice the ﬂashlight that's shining through the windows on the bus. Scott started to run away, climbing over a parked car, jumping over the fence from the cars roof. He landed on his feet on the other side of the fence and ran over to the jeep. Scott gets in the jeep, and Stiles drives away.

"Did it work? Did you remember?" Stiles asked Scott looking back to see if whoever the person was were going follow them.

"Yeah, I was there last night. And the blood, lot of it was mine." Scott answered he couldn't honestly believe that it worked.

"So you did you attack him?" Stiles asked.

"No. I saw glowing eyes on the bus, but they weren't mine. It was Derek." Scott tells them.

"What about the driver?" Stiles wondered.

"I think I was trying to protect him," Scott said thinking through what he just had experience, what he had seen.

"Wait what? Why would Derek help you remember that he attacked the driver?" Stiles asks it didn't make sense to him.

"Maybe it wasn't him?" Lexi said she didn't think that it made sense either.

"That's what I don't get," Scott says, ignoring what Lexi had said. He was dead set that it was Derek.

"So all of us are confused about this. Why don't we, I don't know just asked Derek?" Lexi said as she sticks her head forward between Stiles and Scott. She looks back and forth between them waiting for an answer.

"Hey, Derek. Did you attack the bus driver? How hard can it?" Lexi continued when she didn't get an answer.

"It got to be a pack thing," Stiles states as he snaps out of his thoughts. Lexi just sighs and sat back in her seat.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked wanting Stiles to elaborate.

"Like an initiation. You got to kill together." Stiles explained.

"Because ripping someone throat out is such a bonding experience," Scott said sarcastically.

"Yeah, but you didn't do it. Which means you are not a killer and it also means that..." Stiles didn't get to ﬁnish before Scott interrupted him.

"I can go out with Alison," Scott said with a smile. Lexi couldn't help but to roll her eyes that him, he certainly was a love struck puppy.

"I was going to say it means you won't kill me. Or Lexi," Stiles tells him. Lexi paths Stiles on his shoulder, trying not to laugh.

"Oh? Yeah, that too." Scott said ashamed that he thought of Alison, before his best friends.

* * *

Scott was at his hangout/double date, Stiles was doing whatever Stiles do, and Lexi was working, her evening shift. Lexi either worked from 8am-3pm or 3pm-10pm. She preferred the late shift. Lexi was not a morning person but working late meant that she couldn't do much of anything that day but work. Since Stiles and Scott were in school when she was free and she doesn't have anyone else to do anything with.

* * *

Derek was driving to the hospital when he notices that he was running low on gas. He drives up to a gas station, he gets out of his car and goes over to one of the pumps. He started pumping gas when a red SUV drives up in front and a silver SUV parks behind of his car, blocking him in. Derek takes out the nozzle out of the car and puts it back, then screw back the gas cap in its place. Derek gets ready if he has to make a quick get away. Chris Argent gets out of the red SUV, and two other got out of the other.

"Nice ride, but black cars, though. Very hard to keep clean." Argent said as he walks towards Derek.

"I would deﬁnitely suggest some more maintenance." Argent continues as he rubbed some dirty of the hood of Derek's car. Argent takes up a window cleaner wiper that you ﬁnd at gas stations.

"If you have something that's nice, you want to take care of it. Right?" Argent continues speaking as he cleaned Derek's windshield.

"Personally, I'm very protective of the things I love. That's something I learn from my family. And you don't have that this days." Argent says as he stops cleaning the windshield and puts the wiper back where he took it, then turns to Derek.

"Do you?" Argent question with a smirk playing on his lips as he turned and looked at Derek.

* * *

Lexi was driving home from, sing/humming along with the music playing on the radio and drums her thumbs on the steering wheel to the beat. As she drove by a gas station, her eyes catch an altogether familiar car being blocked in, by two other cars. Lexi continues down the road trying to process what she had seen. Lexi sighs. _This was a bad idea_ she thought, and she made a U-turn and drives back to the gas station.

* * *

Derek started to clench his ﬁst together so hard that his knuckles make a cracking noise. Derek was trying not lash out that the man in front of him or give him the affection to see that his words had an effect on him. A car drives up and park on the other side of the pumps. Derek slowly unclenches his hand and starts to try to relax a bit, not wanting to draw unwanted attention.

"There you go," Argent said as he had notice Derek unclenching his ﬁst, not playing attention to the driver in the other car.

"You can actually look through your windshield now. See how that makes everything so much clearer?" Argent states.

Lexi sat in her car, trying builds up the courage to got out of her car, she tells herself that she could do this. _What's the worst thing that can happen_ she thought and gets out of her car and walks around her car then crossed her arms and leaned against her car. She stares at Argent with a straight face, trying to show no emotion on her face. Derek wanted to roll his eyes at her behavior. As much as he wanted to tell her to get out of here, he didn't want the hunters to know that he knows her. Derek stays silent. Argent turned to Lexi trying to ﬁgure out if he had seen her before, but can't say if he ever has. He starts analyzing the girl standing not so far to his left, she is 5 feet 6 inches and had an athlete's body. She has black hair pulled back in a messy high ponytail, and she has piercing light eyes. If he did know any better he would say that she and Derek were siblings, but Derek didn't have any living sisters, not anymore.

"Fine night tonight, right Argent?" Lexi said and a small smile playing on her lips when she notices Argent getting a confused look when she says his last name.

"Do I know you?" Argent wondered how she knows how he is, and yet he can't place her face.

"No, we have actually never met before. But I have talked to both your wife and daughter," Lexi says still with a smile.

"That reminds me do you known what your daughter is at this very moment? Alison, I believe is at the bowling alley with some friends of hers." Lexi said noticing that she was starting to get to Argent. Derek clenches his jaw he thought that Lexi was insane or at least had a death wish. If you wanted to live you didn't provoke a hunter, not a hunter like Argent. Argent clench his jaw, looking at Lexi with anger in his eyes.

"Don't you think it's time for you to go home? So you can school you daughter about breaking a police-enforced curfew." Lexi tells Argent showing no fear of him. She was having fun messing with him. _This was payback for shooting Scott with an arrow that night of the full moon,_ Lexi thought.

"Aren't you breaking it as well?" Argent said with a now emotionless look but with a smirk playing on his lips.

"I'm honored that you would think that, but no. I'm allowed to be out and about this hour." Lexi said smirking back at Argent. He nodded then turned around and was about to leave when Derek's words stopped him.

"You forgot to check the oil," Derek speaks making Argent turn to the men standing against the other car.

"Check the man's oil," Argent said with a smirk as he looks at Derek. One of the men walks up to the side of Derek's car and smashes the driver side window with a baseball bat.

"Looks good to me." The man said as he starts to walk back to the silver SUV.

"I really hope you aren't planning on becoming a mechanic," Lexi said sarcastically to the man.

"You know, you check the oil in the engine, that thing that makes the car go vroom, vroom. Not in the side door." Lexi spoke to the man like he was a small child. Derek closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He really would like to go over to Lexi and make her shut up. She was just making it worse for herself. But at the same time, he wanted to laugh.

"Don't start a ﬁght you can't ﬁnish, little girl." The man mocked Lexi

"Didn't you know that women don't start ﬁghts but they sure as hell can ﬁnish them." Lexi mocked right back at him. She felt like stick out her tongue at him for good measure, but decide against it.

"Maybe I should check your car as well?" The man threatens Lexi.

"If you touch my car, I'll break all your ﬁngers. One by one." Lexi hisses at the man as she stands upright and uncrossing her arms, ready to pounce at the man if she had to. Argent sends the men a look, stop playing games it was time to go.

"Drive safe," Argent tells Derek and Lexi. Then gets into his car.

"The name is Lexi. So you have a name to the face." Lexi calls to Argent before he could close his car door. Argent drives away ﬁrst and the other car following leaving Derek and Lexi alone. Lexi breathe out and tries to calm her nerves, she could feel her heart beating hard, and fast in her chest, adrenaline pumping.

"Are you out of your mind!?" Derek snaps and he raises his voice at Lexi. He walked over to stand in front of her. Derek could clearly hear Lexi fast beating heart and noticed that her hands shake a bit. Lexi crossed her arms over her chest again.

"What? They aren't supposed to be going around making threats, they are the ones, that should be scared and feel threatened by what's out there." Lexi argues with Derek. As Lexi looks Derek in the eyes, she could see why he screamed at her. He was scared not for himself, but for her. Lexi gives Derek a smile, saying that she was ﬁne.

"But you got to emit it was a little funny when I sass that guy," Lexi tells him giving a small laugh. Derek rolled his eye and just looks at Lexi like she was insane. Not that he was going to tell her that he did ﬁnd it funny when she talked to the man like he was nothing by a child.

"You just became a target for Argent, and you are laughing. You don't know what they are capable of." Derek tells her.

"I can image what they might be capable of, but they don't scare me. I would rather be a target for them, then letting Scott be one." Lexi tells him and walks around her car to the driver side.

"I'm a big girl Derek," Lexi said as she gets into her car, and drives away. Derek looks after Lexis car as she's driving away. Derek shook his head. Lexi was confusing, and he was having trouble ﬁguring her out. She was something completely different.

* * *

Scott left Alison at her home after a surprisingly good hangout/double date, and he heads home on his bike. When he was outside his house and about to go in, he hears his mom screaming from inside the house. Scott opens the door and ran inside, up the stairs to where he could hear voices. Scott could hear that it was Stiles and his mom. He walks into his room and saw Stiles sitting on his bed and his mom standing in his room holding a bat. Melissa asked her son to tell his friend to use the front door. To which Scott answered that they lock the front door and Stiles wouldn't be able to get in. Which was Melissa's point exactly. Melissa asked the boys if they cared that there is police-enforced curfew and they answered no. After saying good night, Melissa leaves the room to go to bed after a long day at work. Stiles tells Scott about the bus driver. That he had succumbed to his injury, in other words, he had died. Scott shocked by the news takes off running to Derek's house to get answers. Scott feels a lot of anger directed at Derek as he was running thru the woods. Stiles left Scott's house. He doesn't know what do and calls the person that might know, hoping that she would be able to help.

* * *

Lexi had gotten home after the incident at the gas station with Derek. She had changed out of her work clothes into a pair of black sweat pants, a moss green tank top and put on a pair of pink fluffy socks. She put her hair in a messy bun and turned on some music as she was going to the dishes from earlier that morning. She was moving her hips and sings along to Warrant's Cherry pie as she was going the dishes. She gets interrupted by her phone starting to ring. She quickly washes off her hands and dries them before she picks up her phone from the kitchen table. She didn't see who it was calling before answering, but she has a good guess who it was.

"Stiles, what can I do for you this time at night?" Lexi answers the phone. She turned down her music. Stiles starts to ramble about Scott taking off after Derek because Scott believes that he had killed the driver. Stiles was worried that Scott was going to get hurt. Lexi tells Stiles to go home and that she would drive out to Derek's house and get Scott home in one piece. Lexi hung up the phone then looks at the time and sighs. When she asks what she could do for him, it was a rhetorical question. Lexi took off her pink ﬂuffy socks and put on a pair of black ankle socks instead and then put on her shoes and black leather jacket. She takes her keys and phone and walks out the door to her apartment. She got to her car and drove to the Hale house.

* * *

Lexi arrived at the house and parked her car behind Derek's that was standing in front of the house. She got out of the car and started to walk up to the house. She was about to knock on the front door when she heard things breaking inside the house. She opened the door and walked inside, she walked towards the commotion, coming from one of the rooms on the ﬁrst ﬂoor. She walked over to a doorway on the left side of the hallway. She could see a big hole through the wall next to the doorway. She looked into the room and saw Scott and Derek wolfed out and ﬁghting. Lexi stands in the doorway leaning against the wall with her arms crossed and watched them ﬁght out the anger they both had.

Scott was getting his ass handed to him. Scott was about to attack Derek when he clawed Scott over his chest. Scott falls down on all fours and holding his chest in pain. Scott gets up on a sofa standing to the side of him. Derek shifted back and turned to Scott. He was sweating and breathing hard. Scott looks over his shoulder at Derek. Scott had also shifted back.

"Are you two done?" Lexi asked them, now that they seemed to have calmed down.

"I didn't kill him, neither of us did. It's not your fault, and it's not mine." Derek tells Scott and looks at Lexi and nodding yes to her question.

"THIS!" Scott screams at Derek as he stands up and turning fully towards him.

"Apparently not," Lexi said to herself as she huffed.

"This is all your fault. You ruined my life." Scott speaks as he gets in Derek's face.

"No, I didn't," Derek said with a hard voice.

"You are the one that bit me," Scott said.

"No, I'm not," Derek tells Scott, trying to get the message through. That he had nothing to do with Scott's turning.

"What!?" Scott screamed confused.

"Am not the one who bite you." Derek clariﬁed.

Scott looked down on his chest and put his hand over the almost healed claw marks. He started to remember clearly now that the thing that attacked the man on the bus was in fact not Derek. The thing that attacked the bus driver was a big more wolf-like creature, and it had glowing red eyes not blue like Derek's. Scott takes a step back and sits down on the sofa, looking down on his hands.

"There is another," Scott stated as he was having problems believing it.

"It's called an alpha. It's the most dangerous of our kind. You and I, we are betas, this thing is more powerful, more animal than either of us. My sister came looking for him. Now I'm trying to ﬁnd him. But I don't think I can do it without you." Derek tells Scott. Lexi's suspicions about another wolf running around were cleared up.

"Why me?" Scott asked softly.

"Because he is the one that bit you. You are part of his pack. It's you, Scott. You are the one that he wants." Derek tells Scott with a small bit of sympathy.

Lexi felt it safe to walked into the room and over to Scott. She crouched down in front of Scott and put her left hand on his shoulder.

"It's going to be alright Scott," Lexi tells Scott as he looked up from his hands at her. Lexi gives him a small smile.

"Come on let's go. It's late." Lexi said to Scott as she stands up. Scott stood up and started to walk out of the room when he noticed that Lexi wasn't following him. He turned and looked at her.

"Go and wait in my car and I'll be with you in a minute," Lexi tells him as she threw her keys to Scott. He catches them and nods before walking out of the house.

"You know this wouldn't have to happen if you just told him the truth from the beginning," Lexi tells Derek. He looks at Lexi and nods his head. He knew that.

"Well as fun this night have been I think it's time for bed," Lexi said as she started to walk out of the room but stopped in the doorway and turned back towards Derek. Derek looks up at Lexi wounded why she had stopped.

"Good night Derek," Lexi tells him with a smile then started to walk out the house.

"I need to get some female friends. It's like am surrounded by a bunch of testosterone ﬁlled babies, everyone trying to show who has the biggest balls." Lexi said to herself as she walked out the front door, not knowing that Derek heard her. As he heard her, he couldn't help but smile and shake his head. Lexi was deﬁnitely something else.

Lexi walked over to her car and got in the driver's seat. She looked over at Scott and gave him sympathy smile and took one of his hands in hers and gave him a little squeeze. Scott looked at Lexi and gave a small smile. Lexi started the engine and started to drive away. Neither of the two saw the glowing red eyes in the wood not too far from them.

* * *

"That thing, that night in the woods, with it being you that got bitten." Lexi started to tell Scott. "It could have easily have been me or Stiles. It could have been any of us. It just so happened that you were the one who drew the short end of the stick." Lexi told him.

"But you are not in this alone. Stiles and I are going to be by your side through it all. And you know now that Derek is on our side, he can probably help, with the whole wolf shifting thing. And you won't have to ﬁght the alpha alone." Lexi said, and Scott just sat quietly in his thoughts.

"So how did the whole thing with Alison go?" Lexi asked wanted Scott to think about something else. _If he continues to stress like this, he would soon start to grow gray hairs_ Lexi thought. Scott started to smile his goofy smile when he thought about Alison.

"I'll take that smile as it went well," Lexi said with a smile of her own. The rest of the drive to Scott's house was quite. Lexi dropped Scott of home and wished him a good night. Before driving home herself. She was going to sleep in tomorrow, she needed it, after the night she had.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hello, my lovely readers. Thank you much for reading.

Big thanks to you who favorite and follows.

To guest that reviewed so glad that you like it.

Please keep following and favorite and let me know what you think.

-The Bear Wizard

Disclaimer: I don't own the core plot of this story, or the characters from Teen Wolf.


	4. Magic Bullet

**Chapter four: Magic bullet**

 _Some people come in your life as blessings,_

 _others come in your life as lessons._

 _-Unknown_

A woman was driving down the streets of Beacon Hills at night, the radio playing in the background.

 _"In another news, the authorities remain perplexed by the animal attacks plaguing in Beacon Hills."_

The woman huffs at what the news anchor was saying and change the radio station. She continued her drive unaware of the creature with red glowing eyes that was running beside her car. The woman started to get an uneasy feeling like someone was watching her. She looked in the side mirrors but couldn't see what was giving her that uneasy feeling. The woman turned around in her seat to look behind her, as she takes her eyes off the road, she misses the stop sign up ahead and almost crashed into another car driving in another line coming from her right. She steps on the brakes hard and manages to stop just in time.

"Nice driving Kate, nice." She said to herself.

She sits in her car trying to calm her beating heart before driving on. Suddenly something crashes onto the roof of her car. She reaches back to the backseat, keeping her eyes on the ceiling. But before she could get what she was reaching after, the alpha smashed the driver side window and grabbed a hold on Kate. The alpha was trying to pull her out of her car. She screamed out in surprise and fought against the grip the alpha has on her. She gets out of the alphas grip on her, and she gets to her shotgun that was in the backseat. She ﬁres, up on the ceiling of her car. She opened the passenger side door and somersaulted out of her car. As soon as she was out, she aimed her shotgun to the top of her car, where the alpha had been standing. She gets up when she sees that the alpha was no longer there and looks around.

"Come on!" Kate called out and ﬁred a round into the air.

"Come on!" She screamed. Kate wasn't someone you messed with and got away unharmed.

* * *

Scott wakes up to the sound of a gunshot. He thought that he was just imagining it and tries to go back to sleep. Then he hears a howl calling out and he knows that he hadn't imagined things. Scott throws off the covers and gets up and out of bed. He hurried to get dressed. Scott quietly opens his window and climbs out on the roof. He jumps down on the lawn, landing with a thud. Scott looks around to see if anyone had seen him, but the neighborhood was dark and quiet. He starts running in the direction the howl had come from, letting his senses lead the way.

* * *

Chris walked through his house with a bag in hand. He was about to walk out the front door when his daughter stopped him.

"What's going on?" Alison asked in a quiet voice she had wrapped her arms around her chest to keep warm. Chris turned to face his daughter as she was standing on the second ﬂoor near the stairs.

"Your aunt, Kate just texted. I'm heading out to pick her up." Chris explained.

"It's two in the morning, is everything okay?" Alison asked.

"Yeah, she is just having some car problem." Chris tried to ensure Alison.

"Not serious, is it?" Alison asked.

"No, just a ﬂat tire. Go back to bed sweetheart." Chris tells her. Alison rubbed her eyes and turned to walk back to her room and go back to sleep. Chris watched Alison walk away before he turned and walked out the front door.

* * *

Derek ﬁnd some drops blood on the ground, as he was out looking for the alpha. He looks up and saw the alpha on the roof of a building not far from him. The alpha noticed that Derek was staring at him and growled at Derek before taking off over the rooftops. Derek runs right after him.

* * *

Kate double check that the creature wasn't around and dropped her guard. She walked over to her car and opened the trunk. She put down the shotgun and takes out an assault riﬂe from one of her bags and then opened another bag where she kept her bullets. She loads her riﬂe with one bullet. She would only need one to get the job done. Kate now armed with her assault riﬂe, takes a ﬂashlight and shuts the trunk and closed the passenger door as she passed it. She walked in the direction the alpha must likely have gone in, to an old industrial area.

* * *

Derek was running after the alpha through an old warehouse and then climbed up on the rooftop. He stopped and took a look around. He saw the alpha not too far ahead of him. Derek starts running after the alpha. As he was about to jump from one roof to another, a shot rings out. Derek was pushed to the side, missing his landing and falls. He smashed into one lower roof before falling off that and painfully landed on his back on the cold, wet ground.

* * *

Kate was standing on the ground and was aiming her riﬂe to the rooftops. She looks through the scope, and she spotted both Derek and the alpha running over the rooftops. She pulled the trigger and one of the shadows moving falls. Kate happy with her hit hangs her riﬂe over her shoulder. She was about to walk back to her car when an SUV drove up through to industries and stopped not far from where Kate was standing. She walked over to meet whoever was driving the SUV.

* * *

Chris gets out of the SUV, and Kate walked over to him. She doesn't get a word out before Chris has grabbed her arm and were pulling her towards the SUV.

"Get in," Chris said in a hushed voice, not happy with her.

"Not even a 'Hello, nice to see you' ?" Kate asked as she removed her arm out of Chris' grip on her.

"All I got this moment is, please put the assault riﬂe away before someone notice," Chris said as they both stand in front of the SUV.

* * *

Scott arrives at where his senses had led him and follows the voices he hears. One voice he recognized and one he didn't. He smells the all familiar smell of the alpha in the air. Scott walks between two building closer to the two voices. He hides next to one of the buildings leaning up against the wall so that Kate and Chris wouldn't notice him. Scott started listening in on what they were saying.

"Chris there was two of them," Kate tells Chris.

"The alpha?" He asked her.

"I don't know, but one of them tried to kill me," Kate stated.

"One of them was going to lead us to the other. We can't do that if he is dead." Chris said annoyed with his sister.

"Well, I can't help kill either of them if one of them kills me ﬁrst," Kate stated irritated. Chris sighs.

"How long will it take?" He asked Kate. Chris knowing his sister as he did knows that she wouldn't use a normal bullet.

"I give him 48 hours, if that," Kate tells him. They get into the SUV, both unaware that Scott had heard them. Scott wondered what they had been talking about, the small bit of conversation he heard didn't make sense to him. All he knew was that had be really careful from now on.

* * *

Derek was trying to get air back into his lungs waking up on the ground after his fall. He started to get up from the ground but stopped moving when he felt the excruciating pain going through his left arm. Derek heaves himself up against a wall, he leans his back against it and looks down at his arm resting on his legs. Derek removed the sleeve of his long-armed shirt so he could get a better look at his bullet wound. He saw it burn blue and blue smoke rising up from the wound. Derek looks up from the wound and starts to think what could have done this.

* * *

The next morning in the Argent's house. Alison was excited that her aunt Kate was there, they talked, and Alison wanted to help her aunt to unpack. But was stopped as she was about to open Kate's bag where she kept her guns and bullets. Alison asked instead what had happened late night and she got unexpected answers from her. That she just needed a jump-start last night, something that made Alison confused, because that was not what her father had told her last night.

* * *

In class Stiles asked Scott about what he and Derek talked about the whole it was not he whom bite Scott, that there was another, who was the alpha and so on. The teacher was handing back tests they had done. Scott got a D-, something he was not so happy with. Stiles made a joke that Scott needed to study more and Scott pointed out that he was going to study with Alison later that day. Stiles told Scott was not going to study, not when he had the chance to be alone with Alison.

* * *

Derek was slowly walking down the school hallways. He was sweating and breathing hard. He was in a great amount of pain. Derek stopped walking and looked up from the ﬂoor, he noticed Jackson, standing at his locker. Derek walked over and asked him if he knows where Scott was. With Jackson being Jackson, the whole conversation ended with Derek slamming Jackson in the lookers with him accidently claws digging into Jackson's neck and then walking away to ﬁnd Scott himself.

* * *

School ends and Stiles was walking over to his jeep, he got there, and throws his backpack into the backseat. He got into the driver seat and backed out of the parking spot and as he was about to drive out of the school parking lot he gets stopped by Derek standing in the way.

Scott was standing at the bike stands and heard the cars honking at Stiles to get out of the way. He turned to see what was going on and he saw Derek. He started to run over and see what he was doing there and what he wanted.

As Scott was running over Derek collapsed, falling to the ground. Scott gets over to Derek and asks him what he was doing at the School. Stiles gets out of his jeep after Derek collapsed. Derek tells Scott that he was shot and couldn't heal. Stiles asked if it was a silver bullet and Derek answer no with an irritated look. Scott tells Derek about what he had overheard last night between Chris and Kate. Derek's eyes started to change back and forth, between his wolf's eyes and normal green eyes, that freaked Scott out that someone would notice it.

The noise from the honking cars was drawing more people to see what was going on. Scott helped Derek up and into Stiles jeep. Derek tells Scott that he needs to ﬁnd out what kind of bullet he was shot with. Scott agreed unwilling and tells Stiles to go as he sees Alison walking over to them. Stiles takes off not liking that Derek was in his jeep one bit.

Alison walked over to Scott to see what was going on and she had noticed Derek and asked Scott about it. Scott tells her that Stiles was giving him a ride. Alison walks back to her car to drive home, and Scott runs over to his bike and takes off in a hurry to get to Alison's house.

As Scott was on his 'study' date, Stiles tried to contact Scott wondering if he had found the bullet yet as he really didn't like being alone with Derek. The answer Stiles got was that he needed more time to ﬁnd it. Derek asked where they were going and Stiles tells him, he was driving towards the Hale house. Derek tells Stiles not to go there because he couldn't defend himself if hunters or the alpha would show up. Stiles frustrated with everything at the moment parked the jeep on the side of the road and confronted Derek about the whole situation. Derek ended up threatening Stiles, to keep driving or he was going to rip his throat out, with his teeth. Stiles still a bit scared of Derek, did as he was told but not liking it.

* * *

Lexi couldn't have any worse day. Work was hell she didn't get a good night sleep because she woke in the middle of the night and then couldn't get back to sleep. She got a feeling something had happened but both Scott and Stiles were ﬁne. She could feel a growing headache beginning as she walked to her car after her shift had ended. She goes to her car and heads home. Lexi was planning on sleeping the rest of the day away.

Lexi parked her car and walked over to her apartment building dragging her feet as she did. She got to the staircase and looked up. She had to walk up to the ﬁfth ﬂoor. The apartment building had an elevator, but Lexi was not a big fan of the small space or the whole concept of it. So she took the stairs, she had never complained about it, but now she really didn't feel like walking up all the stairs and just wished that she magical could end up in her bed so she could finally sleep. Lexi sighed and started the walk up the stairs.

She tripped three times over her own feet. As she reaches the ﬁfth ﬂoor Lexi, was ready to collapse and just sleep there on the floor. She got to her door and pulled out her key from her jacket pocket. It took some time for her to ﬁnd the right key, after some tries she gets her door open and as she walked in her pants got caught in the door handle making she trip and fall over her own feet. As she fell she broke, that little hoop on the pants that you tread your belt through. Lexi sat on the ﬂoor of her apartment cursing this day. She got up and slammed the door shut. She walked out into the kitchen and opened one of the cabinets and took out some paracetamol for her headache. She ﬁled a glass of water and swallowed one table with some water. She gulps down the rest of the water.

She took off her jacket and put it on the kitchen table with her keys and phone. She took off her shoes not even bother to tie them up. She walked over to her bed and through herself over it. Not bothering to climb under the covers, she laid there on her stomach relaxed, and she was finally going to get some sleep. But her plan on getting some sleep was short lived as her phone started ringing. Lexi took one of her pillows and put it over her head to close the sound of her phone out. She let the call go to voicemail, and she hoped that was it. But the phone keep on ringing and ringing. Lexi snapped after the ﬁfth or sixth call she got up from her bed and walked out to see who was calling her. She saw that it was Stiles calling her and she answered knowing he would not give up until she answered.

"Stiles someone must be dying, or I'm going back to sleep," Lexi answered rubbing her temple.

" _Well... Derek might be dying. Does that count?_ " Stiles said a little awkward knowing that Derek was sitting next to him and that he could probably hear Lexi.

"What did you do?" Lexi wondered. She knows that werewolf had supernatural healing so if they were dying it was because of something bad, really bad.

" _What did... Why do you assume that I did this?_ " Stiles asked Lexi a little hurt that she would think that he was the cause of this.

"It's you, Stiles. So why do you think he is dying?" Lexi asked not knowing if she should take the whole thing serious.

" _He looks like he is,_ " Stiles stated.

"Are you with him?" Lexi asked if the answer was yes she would talk to Derek knowing he would probably give a better explanation than Stiles.

"Yeah, we are driving around because I can't leave cranky pants at his house and we are not driving to my place," Stiles stated, trying to ignore the stare Derek was giving him.

"Let me talk to him," Lexi tells him. Stiles a little confused turned and handed over his phone to Derek and told him Lexi wanted to talk to him.

" _What?_ "Derek said irritated. Lexi could hear in his voice that he was in pain and that he was breathing hard.

"Tell me what happened and tell Stiles that he is picking me up, I'm home," Lexi said as she walked over to her closet and started to pull out clean clothes to change into.

Derek told Stiles first to drive and pick Lexi up then he told her about the night chasing the alpha, about being shot and that the wound wouldn't heal. That he didn't know what the bullet had been leased with, so he had asked Scott to ﬁnd out. As Derek was speaking Lexi change out of her work clothes and into a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and a hoodie. She holds her phone to her ear with her shoulder as she got her shoes on. Lexi took her keys and jacket from the kitchen table and walked out the door.

As Derek was done telling Lexi of what had happened, they both hang up. Lexi doesn't have to wait long outside her apartment building before she sees Stiles blue jeep. Lexi gets in the backseat and Stiles drives of again, not really sure where. Lexi could now see what state Derek was in, he was paler, and he had sweat running down his forehead, and it looks like he had to put an effort into his breathing.

"So you have been driving around like this since school ended and Scott still hasn't found the bullet?" Lexi said looking at Stiles.

"Yeah," Stiles said nodded his head. Lexi sat quietly for awhile and started to think about what they could do instead of letting Scott alone trying to ﬁnd one bullet in hunters house.

"Why don't we break into the house and steal the thing?" Lexi asked as she poked her head out between Stiles and Derek. They turned to look at her to see if she was serious.

"I break in, and Scott can try to keep the Argents out of the way. That way is quicker. It's not like Scott can just walk around the house anyway, not without Alison growing suspicious." Lexi explains them. Stiles look at like she was crazy and Derek didn't like that plan at all.

"And my dad tells me I'm a bad inﬂuence on you." Stiles mumble to himself. But Lexi could hear him.

"What if you get caught?" Stiles asked her with a worried tone.

"Then plan a nice funeral for me," Lexi said as she clapped Stiles on the shoulder. Stiles looked like a deer caught in the headlights, and his mouth was hanging open. He could not believe what Lexi just said. Derek was not so shocked by Lexi statement as Stiles. He knew that it was probably the case if she was caught breaking into the Argent's, especially after that night at the gas station.

"No. No, you are not breaking into their house. Scott will ﬁnd it on his own." Stiles tells Lexi. He didn't what to put her in danger, and Scott could take care of himself. Stiles was not okay, with the idea of Lexi being dead, he was so NOT okay with that. After his mother had died Lexi was there and took care of him, she was like his big sister.

* * *

Scott had gotten invited to dinner by Kate, and it couldn't be more awkward. Scott was sitting next to Alison and Alison mother sat at the head of the table on his right, and Chris sat at the other end of the table, Kate sat across from Alison.

"Would you like something else besides water to drink Scott?" Victoria Alison mother asked Scott.

"No, I'm good thanks," Scott answered Victoria.

"Can get you some beer?" Chris asked Scott making him feel more uncomfortable than he already was.

"No thanks," Scott answered.

"Shot of tequila?" Chris pressed on.

"Dad! Really?" Alison said t in a try to make him stop.

"You don't drink Scott?" Chris asked ignoring Alison plead.

"I'm not old enough to," Scott stated.

"That doesn't seem to stop many teenagers," Victoria stated.

"No, but it should," Scott tells her.

"Good answer. Total lie but well played Scott. You may yet survive the night." Kate said with a smile playing on her lips.

"You ever smoke pot?" Chris asked as he looks at Scott. Scott that was taking a drink from his glass tried not to choke on his water as Chris asked. Kate that noticed Alison being upset and annoyed with her dad and Scott being uncomfortable with all the questions decided to change the subject.

"Okay, changing the channel to something a little less conservative. So Scott, Alison tells us you are on the lacrosse team." Kate said. Scott nodded his head, and Alison smiled, happy Kate had changed the subject.

"Am sorry, I don't know anything about that, how do you play?" Kate asked Scott.

"You know hockey?" Scott asked. He was trying to ﬁnd the best way to explain the game.

"Mm," Kate answered wanting Scott to continue to explaining.

"It's like that only you play on grass instead of ice," Scott tells them.

"Hockey on grass is called ﬁeld hockey," Chris stated and with that said Alison's smile started to disappear.

"Oh, yeah," Scott said as he started thinking.

"So it's like ﬁeld hockey, except this sticks, have a net," Alison said trying to help Scott out.

"Exactly," Scott said.

"And you slap tackles like hockey?" Kate wondered.

"Yeah, but only the gloves and sticks," Scott answered.

"Sounds violent. I like it." Kate said as she looked at Chris when she said the last part.

"Scotts amazing too. Dad came with me to the ﬁrst game. Wasn't he good?" Alison told Kate and asked her dad.

"He was ﬁne," Chris stated.

"He scored the last shot, the winning shot," Alison tells Kate with a smile.

"True but he didn't score at all until the last few minutes," Chris stated wiping of Alison smile, again.

"His last shot ripped through the goalie's net. It was incredible," Alison said.

"Well, I think the goalie was probably playing with a defected stick." Chis commentated. Alison looks down at her hands. Scott takes one of Alison's hands in his. Alison looks up at Scott and gives him a small smile.

"You know Lexi taught me how to play," Scott told Alison.

"Who is Lexi?" Kate asked. Chris recognizes the name, the thought of the girl he had to meet that night at the gas station. If she was a friend of Scott, that would explain how she knows Alison. He too became interested in knowing who this Lexi really was.

"She is a close friend. She was the team captain on the team before she graduated. Only girl on the team." Scott told them, proud of his friend. It suddenly clicks for Chris where he had seen her before the gas station, and that was at that ﬁrst game, she hadn't been sitting on the bleachers, she sat on the bench next to the players.

"I didn't know she played," Alison tells Scott.

"A girl team captain, she must have been really good," Kate stated little impressed of this girl.

"Or the rest of team weren't," Chris stated. The dining room became silence, and it feels awkward again.

"You know on second thought I think I'll take that shot of tequila," Scott stated trying to break the tension. They all started laughing.

"You are kidding, right?" Chris asked seriously.

"Yeah," Scott tells him now with a smile.

* * *

After Stiles and Derek turned down Lexis offer about breaking into the Argent's house. She laid down in the back seat to see if she could get some sleep. They were just driving around it's not like Stiles needed her to hold his hand while driving Lexi thought. It had started to get dark, and Stiles patients were wearing thin and did help that Scott wasn't answering his texts. Stiles had enough of driving around and parked on the side of the road. Stiles turned to look at Lexi. She was curled up, like a ball, and sound asleep in the backseat. Stiles could see that Derek was getting worse, and he decided to wake Lexi, she had after all been asleep for an hour or so. Stiles shook Lexi's shoulder to wake her up. Lexi started to wake and moved around. Something that she later learned was a bad idea when she fell down for the seat and landed on the car ﬂoor.

"Ow," Lexi mumbled as she now was fully awake. Stiles tried not to laugh at her as she tried to get up but was having problems. She got up and sat down in the backseat again, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Heard anything?" Lexi asked Stiles, but he just shocked his head no. Lexi climb into the front seat, so she had her back against the dashboard and her legs between the seats.

"How are you holding up?" Lexi asked Derek. She could see he was getting worse and more tired. Derek gave Lexi a look that clearly said how do you think. Lexi moved closer to Derek ignoring the look he was giving her. She put her ﬁngers over his temples and slowly rubbed small light circles and she quietly started huming. Derek closed his eyes, feeling more relaxed and a little better. Stiles was sending Lexi looks he didn't like that she was so close to Derek. She was almost sitting in his lap. Lexi moved back into her original position with her back against the dashboard. Derek opened his eyes in the loss of contact.

"Better?" Lexi asked him with a small smile. Derek gave her a small nod yes. Derek felt better, but he didn't know why. He knew that rubbing your temples could help with a headache, but what Lexi did was like she had taken the away the pain. Derek looked at Lexi trying to ﬁgure out how she did it, he knew she was human there was nothing special about her, but it seemed like she knows a lot more than she was letting on. Stiles had ﬁnally gotten a hold of Scott and was talking to him, on the phone.

"What am I suppose to do with him?" Stiles asked Scott. He didn't want to drive around with Derek anymore, especially after he and Lexi getting close.

" _Take him somewhere else, anywhere,_ " Scott answered Stiles.

"And by the way, he is starting to smell," Stiles said looking on the road up front. He could get the feeling that Derek was staring angrily at him.

" _Like what?_ " Scott asked.

"Like death," Stiles stated. Now he could deﬁnitely feel stare and not just from Derek but from Lexi too. There was a pause on the other side of the line as Scott was thinking and Stiles were getting uncomfortable under the stares.

" _Okay, take him to the animal clinic,_ " Scott told Stiles.

"What about your boss?" Stiles asked, not wanting to have to explain why they were there.

" _He is gone by now. There's a spare key in a box behind the dumpster._ " Scott tells Stiles.

"You are not going to believe where he is telling me to take you,"Stiles said as he turned to Derek and handed over his phone so Derek could speak to Scott. Stiles found it ironic that he had to take an injured werewolf to an animal clinic.

"Did you ﬁnd it?" Derek asked Scott. Derek was breathing hard again something that was worrying Lexi.

" _How am I suppose to ﬁnd one bullet? They have a million. This house is like the freaking Walmart of guns._ " Scott tells him. Scott was stressed out and what happened during dinner hadn't helped.

"Look if you don't ﬁnd it. Then am dead, all right?" Derek said making to clear for Scott about what was at stake.

" _Starting to think that's not such a bad thing,_ " Scott said annoyed.

"Scott just ﬁnd it, or I'm breaking into their house, and we both have to live with the consequences if I get caught," Lexi said irritated, and loud enough for Scott to hear it through the phone.

"Then think about this. The alpha calls you out against your will. He's going to do it again. Next time you either kill with him, or you get killed. So if you what to stay alive, then you need me. Find the bullet." Derek tells Scott before he hangs up the phone. Derek gives Stiles back his phone, and Lexi climbed back in the backseat, and they were off to the animal clinic.

* * *

They entered the clinic in the back through the delivery door. Lexi helps Derek walk over to a pair of dog food bags, where he could sit down. Stiles was checking a text he had gotten from Scott. Apparently, Scott had found the bullet.

"Do nordic blue monkshood anything to you?" Stiles asked Derek, as he looked up from his phone. Lexi knew what it was it was a special type of ﬂower.

"It's a rear form of wolfsbane," Derek told Stiles. Derek sighed and looked up at Stiles from the ﬂoor.

"He has to bring me the bullet," Derek told Stiles.

"Why?" Stiles asked, having no clue what wolfsbane could do if it was injected in a werewolf.

"Cause I'm going to die without it," Derek stated. Lexi wrapped her right arm around Derek's back and help him up from the bags of dog food. They started to walk into to the clinic to get to the examining room.

Stiles walked ﬁrst into the room and turning on the lights. Derek was pulling off his shirt and walked over to the examine table. He put his arm up on the table and under the lights they could clearly see the bullet wound and dark veins coming from the wound and going up his arm. Lexi stood on the head of the table and Stiles on the left and Derek on the right side of the table.

"You know that really doesn't look like anything some echinacea and a good night sleep couldn't take care of," Stiles said trying to think positive.

"When the infection reaches my heart it will kill me," Derek stated as he looks at Stiles. Derek turned around to look through the cabinets behind him. Lexi had wrapped her right arm around herself and was biting on her left-hand fingernails and was staring intensely at the table in front of her.

"Positively isn't in your vocabulary, is it?" Stiles said trying not to freak out about the whole might be dying thing.

"If he doesn't get here with the bullet on time, last resort," Derek tells them.

"Which is?" Stiles asked because Lexi didn't seem to be listening to what they were talking about. Derek takes out a bone saw out of one of the drawer and turns to Stiles holding the saw up so he could see it.

"You are going to cut off my arm," Derek tells Stiles and Lexi snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Derek in shock.

* * *

Scott was kissing Alison goodbye and was opening the front door about to walk out when he is stopped by Kate.

"Wait a second, guys," Kate called out to them.

"What is it?" Alison asked her.

"I have to ask Scott something," Kate stated as she stands in front of both Scott and Alison, who was standing next to each other.

"Me?" Scott asked unsure of what was going on.

"Yeah you," Kate said as she leaned over and closed the front door.

"Okay," Scott said in a small voice.

"What did you take from my bag?" Kate asked him right out.

"What?" Scott asked hoping that he hadn't been caught taking the bullet out of her bags. Alison started to get uncomfortable.

"My bag, what did you take from it?" Kate asked again. Scott looked at Alison and then back at Kate. Alison was becoming more uncomfortable with the situation by the second.

"Need me to repeat the question? Maybe annunciate it more clearly?" Kate said to continue to press Scott for an answer.

"What are you talking about?" Chris asked Kate as he walked over to them wanting to known what was going on.

"My bag was open in the guest room, and when I left it was shut and Scott comes in to use the bathroom, he leaves and bags open," Kate explained to Chris, as he stood next to her.

"He didn't take anything," Alison said not knowing that Scott had in fact taken something for one of Kate's bags.

"Something was taken from my bag," Kate said now looking at Alison instead of Scott.

"Now look I hate to be the accuser here, Scott, because I really do love those adorable brown eyes, but I don't know if you are a klepto or curious or if you are just stupid but answer the question. What did you take?" Kate's patience was wearing thin.

"Nothing, I swear," Scott said hoping he could get out of this situation.

"Do you mind proving it, do you?" Kate asked him.

"Are you serious?" Alison asked Kate thinking this whole thing was getting out of hand. She would tell Kate what she took for the bag but not in front of Scott and deﬁnitely not in front of her dad.

"What if you show us what is in your pocket?" Kate continues to press Scott ignoring Alison.

"Dad!" Alison said in a try to make him stop Kate.

"Come on Scott, prove me wrong," Kate said.

"I can prove you wrong it wasn't Scott going through your bags. It was me." Alison stated, bringing the attention from Scott to her.

"You?" Kate asked not really believing her.

"Me," Alison stated as she holds up a condom to show her aunt and dad what she had taken from the bag. As Scott sees the condom he doesn't know where to look. If the situation wasn't bad before, it was really bad now. Kate and Chris were left stunned by Alison's display. There was some awkward silence before Scott leaves. As he was getting on his bike, he gets that goofy, smile and he headed off to the clinic.

* * *

Derek puts the saw on the table in front of Stiles. He looked down on the saw and picked it up.

"Oh my god," Stiles said, as he turned it on and just as soon again turned it off and put it back on the table.

"What if you bleed to death?" Stiles asked really not wanting to cut off any arm. Derek was trying a blue tourniquet around his upper arm, one end in his mouth and the other in his hand.

"It will heal if it works," Derek spoke through his teeth. Lexi walked over to Derek and helped him tie the tourniquet around his arm. Derek looked at Lexi and nodded in thanks. Lexi gave him a small smile.

"Look I don't know if I can do this," Stiles tells Derek.

"Why not?" Derek asked he didn't see what the big problem was. He was not the one that was going to have his arm cut off.

"Well because cutting through ﬂesh, sawing through bone and especially the blood." Stiles explained why he really didn't want to do this. Derek sighed and looked up at Stiles.

"You faint at the sight of blood?" Derek asked Stiles.

"No, but I might at a chopped-off arm," Stiles tells him, and Lexi can't help but laugh little at the thought that entered her mind. Derek looks at her wondering what she thought was so funny.

"You asked the guy that faints at the site of a needle to saw off your arm." Lexi giggled.

"I swear, I could probably ﬁnd a needle in here and show you. He will scream like a little girl and the pass out." Lexi continues as she looked at Derek. If the situation was different he would like to see Stiles pass out at a sight of a needle, but now was not the time. Stiles was staring at Lexi, thinking she wouldn't dare.

"Alright ﬁne, how about this. Either you cut off my arm, or I'm going to cut off your head." Derek said staring at Stiles. As he spoke, he broke off the staring contest between Stiles and Lexi.

"You know I'm so not buying your threats anymore," Stiles said as Derek gripped the front of Stiles shirt and pulled his over the table close to his face, to show just how serious he was.

"Oh, my god. Okay. Alright. Sold, totally. I'll do it." Stiles said as he really wanted Derek to let him go. Derek started to look like he was going to throw up.

"What are you doing?" Stiles asked when he noticed the look on Derek's face. Derek bent over the side of the table and throws up black blood.

"Oh my god. What the hell is that?" Stiles asked as he stood up straight as he pulled himself from Derek's grip.

"It's my body trying to heal itself," Derek answered Stiles question and laid his upper body over the table. Lexi stood next to Derek and rubbed circles over Derek back, doing what she could do to make him feel better.

"Don't look like it's doing a good job of it," Stiles stated little disgusted by the site of Derek throwing up.

"Now, you have to do it now," Derek tells Stiles as he put up his wounded arm on the table and was still lying with his upper body on the side of the table.

"Look honestly I don't think I can," Stiles said but was interrupted by Derek.

"Just do it!" Derek screamed at Stiles.

"Oh my god, okay," Stiles said to himself trying to build up courage as he holds the saw in his hands. Lexi walked over to Stiles and took the saw from his hands. She took the saw and put it on Derek's arm.

"Just so you know if you bleed to death. I'm dumping your ass in the woods because there is no way to explain why, or how we found you dead in an animal clinic with a cut-off arm. Just so you know, dumping your ass in the woods." Lexi tells Derek, and he nodded in understanding.

"Okay, let's get this over with," Lexi said as she was about to put the saw on when she hears a voice calling out.

"Stiles!" Scott was calling out in the clinic and Stiles looks in the direction the voice was had come from. He wasn't sure if he had heard it or if he was imagining it.

"Scott?" Stiles called out to make sure. Scott entered the room and saw Stiles standing at the head of the table and Lexi standing, holding a bone saw to Derek's arm.

"What the hell are you doing?" Scott asked not sure what they were thinking. Lexi removed the saw from Derek's arm and looked at Scott.

"We were just removing a limb." Lexi said as it was the obvious thing in the world.

"You just prevented a lifetime of nightmares," Stiles tells Scott as he couldn't be happier that he did have to see Lexi cutting of Derek's arm.

"Did you get it?" Derek asked Scott still laying on the table. Scott reattached into his pocket and took out the bullet, and gives it to Derek. He takes it and stands up he stands little uneasy on his feet as he got lightheaded from standing up.

"What are you going to with it," Scott asked Derek.

"I'm gonna," Derek said before he collapsed and passed out. The bullet falls out of Derek's hand and rolls down in a drain.

"No, no, no," Scott said as he goes after the bullet. Stiles and Lexi go over to Derek.

"Derek? Derek. Come on wake up." Stiles said as he gave Derek a small slap on the cheek to see if he would wake up. Lexi sat down on the floor next to Derek's head. She wiped off some sweat of Derek's forehead with her sleeve and pulled her hand through his hair as she put his head in her lap.

"Scott what the hell are we going to do?" Stiles asked as he looks up at Scott, who was over by the drain trying to get the bullet.

"I don't know. I can't reattach it," Scott answers as he was desperately trying to reach the bullet though the drain bars.

"He in not waking up. I think he is dying. I think he is dead." Stiles said as he started to think out loud.

"He is not dead. He is breathing," Lexi told Stiles, still brushing her ﬁngers through Derek's hair.

"Just hold on," Scott tells them. If it was to Derek to hold on and not die or if he said it to Stiles so he wouldn't start and freak out, Lexi didn't know.

"Come on," Scott said to himself as he can feel the bullet by his ﬁngertips. Scott gets a grip on the bullet and pulled it out of the drain.

"I got it. I got it." Scott tells them.

"Please don't kill me for this," Stiles said to himself as he punches Derek in the face. Derek wakes up, and Stiles get up and nurse his hand. Lexi and Scott helped Derek up back on his feet. Derek leans on the table, and Scott gives him the bullet. Scott and Stiles stand on the other side of the table from Derek and Lexi, as she stood on Derek's right side.

Derek bit down on the bullet and removed the bullet from the shell casing, he emptied the gunpowder and dried ﬂower petals on the table. Derek takes out a lighter and lights the gunpowder, it starts to spark as it was light and starts to give off blue smoke. Derek scrapes up the ashes into his hand and puts the ash over his bullet wound. He pushed it into the wound with his ﬁnger. Derek screamed out in pain. His legs started to give out under him, and Lexi helped him down on the ﬂoor. Lexi put her hands on Derek's chest to keep him laying down on the ﬂoor as he was twisting around, screaming and roaring in pain. Derek started to calm down as the pain subsided and the wound healed, and Lexi lets him go.

"That was awesome! Yes!" Stiles called out amazed by what he had just witness.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked Derek as he was started to sit up.

"Expect for the anguishing pain?" Derek asked Scott in a sarcastic tone.

"I guess the ability to use sarcasm is a good sigh of health," Stiles stated.

Lexi got up from the ﬂoor and holds out her hand to Derek so she could help him up. He took Lexi's hand, and she pulled him up. Derek removed the tourniquet from his arm and Lexi walked over where Derek put his shirt by the draws.

"Okay, we saved your life which means you are going to leave us alone. You got that?" Scott tells Derek and Lexi can't help but to smile thinking that no matter Derek wouldn't listen because he was not scared of either one of them.

"And if you don't I'm going back to Alison's dad and tell him everything.." Scott didn't get to ﬁnish before Derek interrupted him.

"You are going to trust them? You think they can help you?" Derek asked Scott angry.

"Why not? They are freaking nicer then you are." Scott argued back. _Oh, Scott. They are nice to you because they think you are just a normal human, not a werewolf_ Lexi though as she heard what Scott was saying.

"I can show exactly how nice they are," Derek said with a hard tone. Lexi picked up Derek's shirt and gave it to him, to put it on.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked not knowing what Derek was getting at. Lexi had an idea of what Derek was meaning but didn't say anything.

* * *

Derek took Scott to go see his uncle Peter, the only one that had escaped from the ﬁre. Peter had been in a comatose state since the ﬁre and had bad burns on his right side of his body and face. Derek told Scott about the ﬁre that the Argent was behind it and that they had killed wolf and humans all the same. Even though they have a code they follow. Scott tried to defend the Argent's action but after seeing Peters burn he started to rethink. They were then asked to leave by a nurse.

* * *

At the Argent's house, Chris and Kate are talking in the living room. Chris was sitting down on one of the couches, and Kate was standing by the ﬁreplace not far from him.

"The one that attacked me was big, it had width and power. But the one I shot was lean and fast." Kate tells her brother.

"That would be Derek Hale," Chris tells Kate that the one Kate described as lean and fast was Derek.

"Are you sure?" Kate asked.

"Mostly," Chris answered.

"Well, how do we know it's just two of them?" Kate asked, wanting to know of the werewolf situation in Beacon Hills.

"We don't, yet," Chris said as he started to think about Lexi. He didn't know if she was one or if she just knows about the wolf, but he got the feeling she knew things.

"But if Derek still alive, he will lead us to the alpha," Chris stated.

"Take the pack leader and track the pack," Kate stated as she had heard this phrase over and over again.

"And we do it according to the code," Chis said as he sends Kate a look.

"You and your code," Kate said with a laugh.

"It's there for a reason Kate," Chris said with a serious voice.

"Of course. I always play by the rolls." Kate stated. Chris decided not to tell Kate about his suspension about Lexi, he wanted to know more about her and know if she was dangerous.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hello, all my wonderful readers!

Another chapter done, it's a bit long hope you don't mind.

Big thanks to you all of you for favorite and following, cockies for all.

Keep up the good job, and I will continue to publish chapters.

The guest that reviewed, SO happy that you are enjoying the story.

-The Bear Wizard

Disclaimer: I don't own the core plot of this story, or the characters from Teen Wolf.


	5. The Tell

**Chapter ﬁve: The tell**

 _Life is short._

 _Break the rules, forgive quickly,_

 _kiss slowly, love truly, laugh uncontrollably,_

 _and never regret anything that made you smile._

 _-Unknown_

At the video store, the worker was trying to ﬁx one of the ﬂickering lights. He stood on a ladder trying to change the ﬂuorescent tubes. It was dark out as Lydia and Jackson drive up to the video store and Jackson was trying to persuade Lydia that they should watch some sports movie, but she is stubborn and wins in the end. So they were going to watch The Notebook, again.

Jackson walked alone, into the store to ﬁnd the movie, he had a look around, but he didn't even know where to start looking. He called out asking if anyone could help him and got no answer. He looks around for whoever was working but found none. Jackson was walking down one of the aisles when he stops after noticing the two feet sticking out behind a shelf. Jackson hesitantly continues to go down the aisle. As he gets to the shelf and looks what was behind it, he sees the man working in the store with his throat ripped open. Jackson freaks when he sees the dead guy and starts to back away from the body. Jackson backs right in the ladder and in the process pushed over the ladder the worker had used to ﬁx the lights. As the ladder falls it rips out the electric weir and light, this make the other lights in the store short circuit, making them ﬂicker on and off. Lydia was too distracted taking selﬁes in her car to notice the ﬂickering lights inside the video store.

Jackson got up from where he fell as he knocked over the ladder, he stands up and could feel that someone was watching him. He turned around and looked in the direction of the exit. In a dark corner, a few feet in front of Jackson stands the alpha on all fours. All Jackson could make out with the flickering light was the glowing red eyes. The red glow pierced through the darkness of the store. The alpha makes eye contact with Jackson and growls at him. Jackson looks at the creature with big eyes and then crouches down and hides behind one of the shelves. He looked out the side of the shelf to see if he could see if the alpha was still there, but the glowing eyes were not longer there instead he saw a big black shadow running across the hallway. Jackson ducked back behind the shelf again, not knowing what to believe.

The alpha pushed one of the shelves creating a domino effect, as the shelf started to fall one by one on the line of shelves Jackson was hiding behind. He tried to get away when he realize what was about to happen but his legs get stuck under the fallen shelf. The alpha walks over and stands over Jackson, making sure that Jackson would not be able to see the alpha. Jackson shook in fear when he saw the moving shadow, coming towards him, he had never been so scared in his entire life. The alpha reaches out moving the collar of Jackson's jacket and notices the claw marks on his neck. The alpha back away from Jackson and leaves him alone as the alpha notice that Jackson has aconite in his bloodstream. The alpha jumped through one of the stores front windows and landed next to the driver side of Lydia's car, scaring the living hell out of her in the process.

* * *

Stiles and his dad were sitting in the cruiser having dinner, father-son time. When the sheriff gets a called over the radio to go to the scene at the video store. When they arrived, Stiles was told to stay in the car. He tried to look around the crime scene from the car when he sees Lydia and Jackson. Lydia was sitting in an ambulance and next to her was Jackson standing holding her hand. Jackson was at this moment, not a happy camper.

The sheriff took a look at the crime scene and talked to one of his officers. He then walks over to where Jackson and Lydia were waiting to get out of there. Stilinski wanted to hear their side of what had happened but Jackson was not in the mood and got into an argument with the sheriff about that he wanted to leave and go home, that he was ﬁne. The argument came to an end when Stiles, now standing outside of the cruiser looking over the car door, pointed and asked if it was a dead body that the paramedics was rolling out from the store on a gurney covered by a white sheet. The sheriff gives Stiles a disappointing look, and Stiles sat back down in the car again and closed the door, as the sheriff had to make back up as they wanted to see dead body the paramedics were lasting up in the ambulance.

On the roof of the video store stood Scott and Derek. Scott was crouch down near the edge, and Derek stood up next to Scott but not as close to the edge as Scott. They looked down on the crowd and the police that was working.

"Starting to get it?" Derek asked Scott.

"I get that he is killing people, but I don't get why." Scott said as he looked up at Derek then down on the crowd again.

"I mean this is not standard practice, right? We don't go out in the middle of the night murdering everyone. Do we?" Scott asked as he asked the last question he looked up at Derek.

"No, we are predators. We don't have to be killers." Derek tells Scott.

"Why is he a killer?" Scott asked.

"That's what we are going to ﬁnd out," Derek stated before he started to walk over the roof. Scott gets up to follow. They both are unaware of the big spiral drawn in the gravel on the roof as the walked over to the fire escape at the back of the store.

* * *

Derek and Scott enter the Hale house. Derek was about to walk upstairs but stopped when Scott started to speak.

"You know I have a life to..." Scott didn't get to ﬁnish as Derek interrupted him.

"No, you don't," Derek stated as he turned around to face Scott, as he was still standing on the lower steps of the staircase and Scott stood at the bottom of the staircase.

"Yes, I do. I don't care what you say about him making me his pet or..." Scott gets interrupted again.

"Part of his pack." Derek correct Scott.

"Whatever, I have homework to do, I have to go to parents-teacher conferences tomorrow because I'm failing chemistry," Scott tells Derek annoyed.

"You wanna do homework? Or do you not wanna die?" Derek asked Scott. Scott annoyed with the whole alpha thing doesn't answer Derek question.

"You have less than a week till next full moon. You don't kill with him, he kills you." Derek stated, making it clear what was going to happen.

"Okay seriously. Who made up this rules?" Scott asked.

"It's his right of passage into his pack," Derek told him.

"You know what else is a right of passage?" Scott asked Derek but got no answer. Derek just stared at him.

"Graduate from high school and you don't have to kill anyone to do it," Scott said annoyed and started to feel angry.

"Why can't you just ﬁnd him yourself? Why can't you sniff him out as a human?" Scott asked calming down a bit.

"Because his human scent could be entirely different. It has to be you. You have a connection to him, a link. Can't you understand? If I can teach you to control your abilities, you can ﬁnd him." Derek explains to Scott.

"So if I help you... you can stop him?" Scott asked.

"Not alone. We are stronger in numbers. The pack makes the individual more powerful." Derek tells him.

"How am I supposed to help if I have no idea what am doing?" Scott asked he wanted to stop the alpha, from killing any more people.

"Because I'm going to teach you. You know that ﬁrst night when you was shot in the arm, right after you were hit?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, I changed back," Scott answered as he thought back to his ﬁrst full moon.

"Mmh and when you were hit by his car same thing right?" Derek asked as he walked down the stairs and over to Scott. Scott nodded his head yes at Derek's question.

"What's the common denominator?" Derek asked standing in front of Scott. Scott shrugs his shoulders as if saying I don't know. Derek grabbed Scott's right hand and started to twist and crush it. Scott screams out in pain and tries to get out of Derek grip as he was making Scott go down on his knees.

"What the hell are you doing?" Scott called out in pain.

"It will heal," Derek stated as he let go of Scott's hand.

"It still hurts," Scott tells him as he nurses his hand, as he was down on all four on the floor.

"And that is what keeps you human. Pain." Derek said as he walked up some steps on the staircase. Scott's hand healed, and he could move his ﬁngers again without any pain.

"Maybe you will survive," Derek stated as he walked up the rest of the stairs and dispersing on the second ﬂoor. Scott was left standing alone, staring angrily at where Derek had been before. Scott leaves the Hale house to go home and sleep.

* * *

At school next morning before classes Scott meets up with Alison, he ﬁnds out that it's her birthday but she didn't want anyone to know because she was one year older than Scott and didn't want to deal with the questions on why she was a year behind. Scott understood that it was because of all the moving around that was the reason why Alison wasn't in the junior year. So for a gift to Alison, Scott comes up with the idea of skipping. Not just one class but the whole day. Alison agrees, and they leave the school to spend the day together alone.

In chemistry, Stiles asked Danny, who sits in front of him if Lydia had shown up at their homeroom. Danny tells him that Lydia hadn't shown up. Stiles continue to ask Danny if he knows what happened last night with Lydia and Jackson in the video store. With Danny being best friend with Jackson, Stiles think that Danny must know something. Danny tells Stiles that he didn't know because Jackson wouldn't tell him anything. Stiles took his chance, to ask Danny if he thought that Stiles was attractive. As Stiles had asked the question he started to lean too far forward on his chair and falls down, interrupt the class with the noise he made falling to the ﬂoor.

In the locker room after gym class, Jackson was getting ready to get dressed after his shower when he got confronted by Derek. Derek who freaked Jackson out even more than he already was from the night before. Jackson backs up against the lockers and Derek asked what he had seen in the video store last night. Jackson repeated again, and again that he, in fact, hadn't seen anything. Derek believed Jackson that he hadn't seen anything, after he had listened to Jackson heartbeat to see if he had been lying. Before Derek left he grabbed the back of Jackson's head and pushed it down so he could see the back of his neck, Derek tells Jackson that he should have the claw marks check out before letting go of him and leaving the locker room. Jackson was left alone, angry at himself, for being scared of Derek and of whatever that had tried to hurt him last night.

* * *

After school, Stiles went to Lydia's house to she see how she was and see if she could tell him about what happened last night. But as Stiles get there, he soon realized that would not happen after Lydia's mother tells him that Lydia had taken something to calm her nerves. That something had made Lydia relaxed and made her seem drunk, really drunk. Lydia was laying on her bed, and she asked Stiles to sit down next to her, something Stiles can't say no too. Lydia started to get clingy, and Stiles thought that he was about to get his ﬁrst kiss with the one and only Lydia Martin, the girl of his dreams.

But when Lydia said Jackson's name the moment was gone, and Stiles realized that she thought that he was Jackson. Lydia didn't long after that fall asleep with her head resting in Stiles lap. Stiles was about to leave when Lydia's phone alerted her that she had gotten a text. Stiles picked up the phone from the nightstand and was going to open the text read to Lydia but instead of opening the text he got a shot video of the alpha jumping out from the video store window and running past Lydia's car. Stiles looked down on the phone in his hand, still showing the frame of the alpha. The red eyes glared back at him, Stiles didn't know what to do with the shot video, Lydia so happens to capture of the alpha. Stiles being Stiles did the only thing he could come up with, he took Lydia's phone with him as he left.

As Stiles got home, he tried, again and again, to get in contact with Scott, to tell him about the video of the alpha, but couldn't because Scott had turned off his phone, something that was starting to frustrate Stiles. He sat down in his desk chair, and look at Lydia's phone, laying on the table in front of him, he truly did know what to do. After much thought, Stiles did what he thought was right and delete the video from Lydia's phone so it couldn't be seen by anyone else. The video of the so-called mountain lion, that was terrorizing Beacon hills was now gone.

* * *

Over at the Hale house Derek and was having a workout on the ﬁrst ﬂoor. He was doing one arm pull-ups when heard people walking towards the house. It was hunters closing in on the house. Derek hides in the back of the house before one for the man with a shotgun managed to kick in the front door. The man entered, another man and Kate soon followed. After Kate realize that Derek wasn't going to show himself willing, she started to provoke Derek so he would come out from his hiding place. She walked into the big room, on the left side of the house and the man with the shotgun stood in the doorway to that room. The other man started to walk to the back of the house, something that was a big mistake. Derek made a loud roar and threw the man back out to the hallway, the man slammed into a wall, knocking him unconscious.

Derek ran out in the hallway and jumped up and gripped the opposite wall from the man with shotgun and Kate were standing. He roared at them, and before the man with the shotgun could ﬁre a single round, Derek jumped up on the banister and to a leap at the man. Derek gripped the top of the doorway and kicked the man back so hard, that he ﬂue through the room, and landed on the ﬂoor, unconscious. Derek let go of the doorway and growled at Kate before going after her. Kate zapped Derek with a stun baton before he could get her. The electricity flowed through his body, and he fell to the floor.

Derek was lying on the ﬂoor trying to get up and for his mussels to work again after the shock of electricity that had run through his body. He dragged himself over the ﬂoor to the sofa standing in the room. Kate just stood over Derek following him with her eyes and with a smile on her face. She looked like a predator playing with her food.

When Derek reattached the sofa, he used it to help him up, and he took a new chance to attack Kate, but she zapped him again. Kate laughs at Derek's weak attempt to get her and she mocked him about not being good with handling electricity, or ﬁre. Derek started to move towards the doorway, and he sat up with his back against the wall, next to the doorway. So he could do a quick getaway if he needed to.

Kate started to tell Derek that it was hunters that had split his sister in half, to use as bait to catch him but that they hadn't killed her. She tells him about the bite marks that had been found on Laura's legs. Kate then tells Derek to tell her who the alpha was, but she could read on Derek's body language that he didn't know who it was. Derek took off running out of the house before Kate could fill him up with lead, as she started to ﬁre her submachine gun in his direction.

Derek took off running through the woods and didn't stop running until he felt like he was far enough away from Kate. He looked around where he had stopped and stood there in the woods thinking over what Kate had told him. The alpha had killed his sister, not the hunters that Derek ﬁrst had thought. Derek didn't feel that it was safe to go back to the house yet and decided to go to the one place where he hoped he could hide out for a bit.

Derek arrived at Lexi's apartment building he walked inside making sure that none saw him. Derek started to follow Lexi scent to the stairs and up to the ﬁfth ﬂoor. He took the stairs two steps at a time. He couldn't understand why she would take the stairs when the building had a perfectly working elevator. Derek continues to follow her smell to one of the doors with the name Greene written above the mail slot.

Derek knocks on the door and listen if he could hear movement inside the apartment but hears nothing. He sighs not knowing what to do now. It wasn't like he could climb up the side of the building and break in through one of the windows. As Derek was about to leave his eyes catches something laying on the top of the doorway. He reached up to grab it and sees that it was a key. Derek could only shake his head at Lexis stupidity anyone could just walk right in.

Derek locked up the door and walked right in. He closed the door behind him. As he walked into the apartment and realized just how small it was, it was almost like a big opened surfaces. From the front door the was a small hallway then you had the kitchen in front of you and the small living room on the right of that and next to the living room was her bedroom. If you took away the wall separating her bedroom and the hallway everything would be just a big open space. There was a door to the left before you got to the kitchen which Derek guest was to the bathroom. Derek put the key he had in his hand on the kitchen table, then he sat down on Lexi's couch that had its back to the bedroom. He would wait here for a bit, and if Lexi didn't show up, then she would never know that he had been there.

* * *

Lexi had worked morning, and it had been a good day. She had gotten a good night sleep, and the shift hadn't made her question her life choices. On her way home, she decided that she should go to the mall to see if she could ﬁnd something to upgrade her wardrobe. As she was about to head to the mall she remembered that she was still in her work clothes, so she decided to drive home and chance, then drive to the mall. Lexi got home did a quick change and was off once again.

She walked around looking on this and that. She didn't ﬁnd much in her taste when it comes to the clothes but bought a dress. She didn't know when she was going to wear it. But it was cute, and she wanted it, so she didn't care. Lexi mostly just walked around looking at this and that, waiting for the time to go. She was invited over to the Stilinski for dinner. Which pretty most meant that Lexi was invited over to help cook with Stiles and his dad. Not that she had anything against it. It only meant that they wouldn't be eating junk food and instead have a home cooked meal once in awhile.

Lexi walked around the mall lost in thoughts, thinking how her, Scott's, and Stiles' life had changed so dramatically over just some weeks. Scott turned into a werewolf, the whole framing Derek for murder. Then to ﬁnding out that there was another werewolf out there, an alpha none the less. Something that freaks Lexi out was the alpha knew who Scott was and probably Stiles and her too. And to not knowing who the alpha was but that he knew about them didn't sit right with her. But she knows that the truth will come out soon or later. She just hoped that none would get hurt or get killed trying to ﬁnd it out. Well except for the hunters, they could get killed or hurt, and Lexi wouldn't care. She wouldn't even lift a ﬁnger to help them if they got hurt, but she might help Alison. But only do that because of Scott liking her and that small detail that she didn't hunt or that she didn't even know about werewolves or the supernatural.

Lexi's thoughts started to drift to Derek. She hadn't seen him since the night at the animal clinic. She wondered what he was up during the days and how he was holding up after almost dying. She thought that she should check up on him, to see how he was doing. She thought that it couldn't be good to isolate yourself from everyone like Derek seemed to be doing. Lexi knew that he didn't have any family left, if you didn't count his uncle, Peter. But talking to him would be like talking to a wall.

Lexi looked at her phone to see what the time it was and decided that she had been here long enough and is was time for her to go home. It was parents-teachers conﬁdence tonight, so Lexi didn't have to be at the Stalinski household till after it had ended. So she was going to drive home and relax for a bit. On the drive to her apartment, Lexi was singing along to the music playing on the radio. She was in a really good mood, and she didn't really don't know why, but she wasn't going to ruin it by over think things.

Lexi arrived at her apartment and parked her car in the parking garage and started to walk to her apartment, as she was walking she was quietly singing _hit me with your best shot by Pat Benatar_. She was singing the chorus over again, cause it was the only part of the lyrics she could remember.

* * *

Derek could hear Lexi as soon as she entered the building. Her voice that captured Derek attention as she was singing to herself. She sang all the way up the stairs and was humming as she stood outside her door. Lexi pulled out her keys to open her door, but as she thought that she had unlocked to the door she had, in fact, locked it.

"What the hell?" Lexi mumble to herself as she pushed the door and it did open. Lexi turned the keys the other way and got the door unlocked. She opened the door and shivered at the weird feeling she got. She only shocked her head thinking that she had forgotten to lock before she left, with she had done on more the one occasion. She started to sing again as she walked into her apartment, completely unaware that Derek was sitting on her couch and had been listening to her the whole time.

Lexi put her shopping bag and keys on the kitchen table, and she takes off her jacket putting it next to the bag on the table. She then turns to turn on the lights in the living room. As the lights light up the apartment, Lexi notices Derek sitting on her couch looking at her. Lexi flinched away and in an inch of a second she managed to suppress a scream coming up her throat, only making a small eep sound. She puts a hand over her heart, trying to calm down after being scared by Derek just sitting in her apartment, in the dark, all quiet. Derek thought it was a little funny he hadn't meant to scare her, but he wanted to see how long it took for her to notice that he was there.

"What the hell are you doing here? How did you even get in, I live on the ﬁfth ﬂoor. Did you... " Lexi asked but then stopped talking when she thought of the most obvious way for him to get in her apartment.

"You found the key, did you?" Lexi asked Derek, and he pointed to the kitchen table where the extra key was now laying. Lexi sees the key and then looks back at Derek, and it isn't from now that she noticed that he was sitting without a shirt.

"Why don't you a shirt on and why are you here?" Lexi wondered. Hunters were all Derek told her. Lexi nodded her head in sort of understanding. She walked into her bedroom and started to look through her wardrobe, to see if she could ﬁnd something for him to wear. She found one of her bigger t-shirts she used to sleep in it looked about Derek size, Lexi thought. She walked over to Derek and handed him the t-shirt. Derek pulled it on and it ﬁtted, a little small around the arms but other than that nothing wrong with it. Lexi sat down on the couch Indian style, turned so she could look at Derek.

"Care to explain how you ended up here? Without a shirt may I add... and don't say, hunters, because last time, you went head to head with them, you didn't end up without a shirt or running away. Which I guess is why you are here. So?" Lexi asked Derek wanting to know what was going on. Derek told her about what had happened at the Hale house, about the hunters showing up. He told her that he ran here so he wouldn't get shot again, that he needed to lay low for a little while. Lexi listens to what Derek was telling her, and she found a new hatred for the hunters, especially Kate.

"Why do you keep your spear key where anyone can get it and just walk right in?" Derek asked. He had to know why she kept on the top of the doorway. Lexi giggles at the memory of why she had put it there in the ﬁrst place.

"I managed to look my keys in my car. I couldn't get into my apartment because my car and home key are on the same key ring so I couldn't get my other key to my car. I was left sitting in the lobby waiting for the landlord to come and open my apartment door. He opened my door and I got my spare key to my car so I could get my keys out of the car. So in case it would happen again, which most likely will happen again, I come prepared." Lexi tells Derek. Lexi sat and talked to Derek for a bit even though it was Lexi that did most of the speaking, but Derek didn't seem to mind. Lexi looked at her phone and saw that she soon had to drive over to the Stilinski house.

* * *

After the parents-teachers conﬁdence, people were starting to leave, and Scott and Alison were getting school by their parents for skipping school. Pluss Scott also got schooled for missing the parents-teachers conﬁdence that he had to attend.

A scream could be headed echoing over the parking lot, and people started to hurry to get into their cars. Chris walked calmly and strategically over to his SUV and to out his handgun. Scott leaves Alison, and his mother and starts to walk around the parking lot, trying to track whatever was running around by the cars, following its smell. In the chaos, Alison was also most hit by a car that was leaving the parking lot, but Scott pulled her out of the way in time. Alison's mom and Scott's mom ran over to see that they were okay. They all stood next to the school and out for the parking lot.

The sheriff was trying to get people out of the way, so he could see what was running around and getting the people scared. An unaware driver backs out from its parking spot, hitting the sheriff and he falls hard to the ground. He sat up and pulled out his spear gun from its ankle holster.

Two shots ring out, one after the other. Chris was standing pointing his gun at the animal that had been running around the parking lot. People started to gather around to see the animal. Chris lowers his gun. Alison and Scott walked over to see it, Alison sees it then looked at her dad, standing next to her. She couldn't believe that he had shot the animal. Scott looked at Chris in fear and down at the animal. On the ground laid now a dead mouthing lion.

* * *

"Well, I have to go. You could stay here if you want or I can drive you back to your house." Lexi tells Derek.

"Where are you going or are you saying that so you can get me to leave?" Derek asked Lexi with a little humor in his voice.

"If you most know. I'm going to cook for Stiles and his dad at their house." Lexi tells him with a smile and Derek gives her a questioning look.

"What? If it weren't for me, they would only live on junk food. I would invite you, but I don't know what the sheriff would say about me bringing over alleged killer for dinner." Lexi said with humor in her voice, and she was trying not to laugh at the look Derek was giving her.

Lexi's phone started to ring. She took up her phone from the coffee table where she had placed it. She saw that it was Stiles calling her, she answered. Stiles directly started to rumble as Lexi answered the phone. He told her about what had happened at the school. About the mountain lion and about his dad being hit by a car. Lexi had trouble keeping up with what he was saying but could hear how upset he sounded. After Stiles was done rumbling Lexi told she was on her way over.

"Well that was Stiles, and he sounded really upset. I really should go, but you can stay as I said before just look the door before you leave and put the key back where you took it." Lexi said as she got up from the couch and walked over to the kitchen to put on her jacket.

"Is it always like that? He calls and you come running?" Derek asked Lexi as he got up from the couch to follow Lexi out of the apartment.

"Yeah, pretty much," Lexi said as she and Derek exited her apartment. Lexi looked the door, and they head down the stairs.

"I have know Stiles since like forever. My parents live right across the street from where he lives. After his mom died I sort of took care of him, he was like ten and didn't have it easy. Not long after, he met Scott. And with his parents getting a divorce, they sort of felt like they were sitting in the same boat. Neither of us has any siblings, but we have each other." Lexi told Derek as they were walking.

"They are like my two annoying little brothers, and I'm their overprotective bigger sister," Lexi said with a laugh. Hearing Lexi talk about family, made Derek think about his.

As they got to the lobby Lexi convinced Derek to let her drive him, so he didn't need to walk all the way back to the Hale house. They got into the car and the drive was quite, but it wasn't an awkward silence, more of a comfortable silence. They got to the house and before Derek got out of the car he turned to Lexi and told her to be careful and not to provoke any hunters she might come across. He told her that she should be especially careful if she ever met Kate. He told Lexi that Kate would hesitate to hurt her if Kate saw her as a threat, human or not. Kate would hurt anyone that got in her way. Lexi promised to be careful only if he to would careful. Derek nodded and got out of the car and walked into his house and Lexi drove over to the Stilinski household.

* * *

Stiles told Lexi about what had happened after the parents-teacher conferences, that Argent had shot a mountain lion and that his dad was hit by a car but this time Lexi had easier to follow what Stiles was saying. The sheriff had gotten some bumps and bruises but other than that he was ﬁne. Lexi cooked as planned and Stiles helped her. The sheriff wanted to help but Lexi and Stiles just told him to sit down and relax, they had the whole thing under control.

After dinner, Lexi did the dishes something the sheriff told her she didn't have to do, she had cooked after all, but Lexi told him that she didn't mind. Lexi stayed, and watched a movie with Stiles, it felt like old time Lexi thought. When they didn't have to worry about what was out there in the dark.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hello, all my wonderful readers!

Big thanks to you all of you for favorite and following, cookies to you all.

Keep up the good job, and I will continue to publish chapters.

The **guest** that reviewed; Glad you love my oc, she does have a special personality.

 **Mooney;** Happy you love the story. Wonderful that I have managed to inspire you.

Now I must go before my cat decides to try to eat my laptop again or is he just gonna play with his tail. I don't think he had decided yet. He is a sneaky little thing.

Till next time, much love.

-The Bear Wizard

Disclaimer: I don't own the core plot of this story, or the characters from Teen Wolf.


	6. Heart Monitor

**Chapter six: Heart monitor**

 _Everybody deserves somebody who makes them_

 _look forward to tomorrow._

 _-Unknown_

Scott and Lexi were carrying groceries through the parking garage. Lexi was supposed to work, but she took an early break to help Scott out with the bag to his car. They walked out on the third ﬂoor and Scott realizes that it was the wrong ﬂoor. They walked up one more level but couldn't ﬁnds his mom's car.

"Forgot where you parked?" Lexi asked Scott holding back a laugh.

Scott sighs and puts down the bags on the ground. Lexi did the same, and Scott took out the car key from his pocket. He pushes down the bottom to unlocked the automatic lock on the car. He listened for the sound of the car unlocking it could be heard unlocking above him. Lexi looked around if she could see the car but then she sees Scott looking up on the ceiling and Lexi understood that the car was one more level up. Lexi found the situation to be hilarious. Here was Scott the werewolf with heightening senses, and he had no idea where he had parked the car.

A milk bottle falls out of one of the bags and rolls under a car before Scott or Lexi can get it. Scott curses and before he can see where it went the milk bottle rolled back to them, leaving a milk trail on the ground as it rolled towards them. The bottle had been punctured by a pair of claws. Scott looked up from the bottle on the ground and saw a shadow more on the other side of the car through the car windows. Scott grabbed Lexi's hand and pulled her along as he started to run. Lexi hardly has time to proses what is going on before Scott has her running with him. They ran through the parking garage down to the lower levels, Scott looked behind himself and caught a glimpse of something following him and Lexi. The thing that was chasing them were running on all fours.

Lexi started to have trouble keeping up with Scott, but he didn't let go of her hand. Scott pulled Lexi with him as he hid behind a car. Scott tried to calm his rapidly beating heart as Lexi tried to catch her breath. Scott could clearly hear his and Lexi's beating heart and if he could hear it, then the thing that was chasing them could too. Scott pulled Lexi with him as he got up, he let go of her hand as he jumped up on someone's car, setting off the car alarm. He then jumped on the next car and then the next and next car setting off the alarms as he went. As Scott was jumping on cars Lexi followed after him on the ground, looking around to see if she could see what was chasing them, but saw nothing out of the ordinary.

Scott jumped down from the cars and took Lexi's hand again. They ran and hid behind a car further way. Scott was hoping that his idea had worked, but his phone started to ring. Lexi looked at Scott with big eyes as he desperately tried to get it to make it quiet. Lexi and Scott could clearly hear someone jumped up on the hood of the car they were hiding behind. Before Scott could get up and away from the car he was grabbed and pulled up then slammed down on the hood of the car. Scott looked up at the person who had grabbed him and saw Derek standing over him.

"You are dead." Derek stated as he looked down at Scott not even as close out of breath as Scott was.

Derek jumped down from the car and walked over to where Lexi was sitting on the ground. Her hands were shaking, and she was staring right ahead, trying to calm down. Derek holds out his hand for Lexi to take so he can help her up. She looked at Derek then at his hand he was holding out for her to take. Lexi hesitated but reattached up and grabbed his hand, Derek pulled her up on her feet. Lexi let's go of his hand and then in a mere second later slapped him hard across the face, leaving a handprint on his cheek. An handprint that as soon as it were there started to disappear. Lexi looked furious at Derek, and he stared right back at her, his lips in a thin line. Lexi was breathing hard and wanted it hit Derek again, but the pounding in her hand stopped her for doing so.

Scott who had gotten up from the hood of the car had seen Lexi slapping Derek across his face and had clearly heard the sound of Lexi's hand hitting Derek's cheek, a sound that had echoed in the quiet parking garage. Scott's eyes shift from looking at Lexi then Derek then back at Lexi, waiting for someone to make there ﬁrst move.

"If you were put me through something like that ever again. I'll have you neutered, and you can kiss your man parts goodbye." Lexi hiss at Derek as she points her ﬁnger in his face.

Scott had never seen Lexi so angry, and after seeing her like this, he didn't know what scared him more the alpha or pissed of Lexi. Derek just stared at her, not moving a muscle. He hadn't meant to scare her. He planned to get her fist and show it was just him. But Scott had dragged her with him before Derek could get to her. Derek could see that Lexis hands were still shaking, but he didn't know if it was because she was angry with him or cause she had been spooked. Derek got the instinct to hug her so she would calm down but he ignored it.

As Lexi walked passed Derek, she slammed her shoulder into his knowing it would hurt her more than him. She walked over to Scott to see if he was okay. She told him she needed to go back to work and gave him a small smile, she then walked to the nearest staircase and got back to the store. Lexi was not happy when she got back to work, she sat in the break room, to calm her nerves before going back to work. She hadn't wanted to leave Scott alone with Derek but if she stayed any longer she probably really hit Derek, and that was not a smart thing to do. She definitely didn't want an angry werewolf on her hands.

* * *

Derek started to walk away from Scott after Lexi had left them alone. Scott followed Derek wanting to know what the hell had just happened.

"What the hell was that?" Scott asked Derek as he was still freak out about the whole event.

"I said I was going to teach you. I didn't say when." Derek replied as he was still walking through the parking garage to where they had come from.

"You scared the living crap out of me, and Lexi," Scott tells Derek.

"Not yet," Derek assured Scott as he looked back at Scott then forward again.

"I don't think I have ever seen her so angry if fact I don't think I have ever seen her angry," Scott said to himself as he was thinking.

"Oh okay, but I was fast, right?" Scott asked thinking that he most have done something right because it took Derek sometime to get him.

"Not fast enough," Derek responded.

"But the car alarm thing was smart, right?" Scott asked.

"Till your phone ringed," Derek stated.

"Yeah but that was, I mean... Would you just stop! Please." Scott said as he was getting frustrated with Derek's short answers and that he could say anything he did well. They stopped walking, and Derek turned to face Scott.

"What happened the other night. Stiles dad getting hurt was my fault. I should have been there to do something. I need you to teach me how to control this." Scott tells Derek with a lost look on his face.

"Look, I am what I am because of birth. You were bitten. To teach someone who is bitten takes time. I don't even know if I can teach you." Derek tells Scott honestly still with an emotional less voice.

"What do I have to do?" Scott asked as he had started to calm down after everything. Wanting to know how he could make things sort of go back to normal.

"You have to get rid of distractions," Derek tells Scott and to prove a point, he reaches into Scott's sweatshirt pocket and takes out his phone. He holds it up so Scott could see the display telling Scott that he had a missed phone call from Alison.

"You sees this. This is why I caught you. You want me to teach you, get rid of her." Derek said to Scott. Derek still holding Scott's phone in his hand.

"What just because of her family?" Scott asked irritated that Derek was saying that he wasn't allowed to be with Alison. Derek looked down on the phone in his hand then hold it up again to show Scott before he throws it at the closest wall, breaking the phone into pieces. Scott looked on in shock at what Derek had just had done.

"You getting angry? That's your ﬁrst lesson. Do you want to learn how to control this, how to shift? You have to do it through your anger, by tapping into a primal animal rage and you can't do that with her around." Derek tells Scott, as Scott started to get pissed.

"I can get angry," Scott told Derek almost growling at him.

"Not angry enough, this is the only way I can teach you. Now can you stay away from her? At least till after the full moon." Derek question Scott.

"If that is what it takes," Scott said not literally wanting to be away from Alison, but if it was only till the full moon that was a few days away, he would do it.

"Do you want to live, do you want to protect your friends? Yes or no?" Derek pressed Scott.

"Yes, if you can teach me I can stay away from her," Scott states.

* * *

Scott did if fact not stay away from Alison, and later that same evening he went and saw her at her house. After Alison's parents had found out about her skipping school had she gotten grounded. So the only way for Scott to see her was to sneak in through Alison bedroom window on the second floor. Scott informed Alison of the reason he hadn't been answering his phone. With his phone beeing broken, not as much as broken, it was more specifically in pieces. They got almost busted making out on Alison's bed when Kate knocked on the door, wanting to see what Alison was doing. Alison made Scott hide in her closet before letting Kate into her room. Alison sat down at her desk pretending that she was doing school work. Kate asked if she could help, but Alison tells her that she was just needed to write a report for history that has a connection to her family history.

Kate knowing the Argent's family history tells Alison to look up _la bête du gévaudan_. She does an internet search and finds out that it was an old French legend. The legend tells about an animal killing people that no one had been able to kill it. It just so happens to be an Argent that had hunted it down and killing it. Alison asked Kate what the animal was, but instead of answering. Kate asked Alison what the drawing, on the website looked like to her. Alison looked at the drawing of the animal and answered a wolf.

After hearing the conversation between Kate and Alison, Scott couldn't feel worse. He was trying to make sure that Alison didn't find out what he was or about werewolves in general and here was Kate pretty much telling her what was out there. Not long afterKate leaves to the room do Scott leave. He leaves the same way he entered Alison's room. As he was walking to his mom's car, he could hear a rustle in the bushes coming from Alison's neighbor. Scott ﬁrst thinks that it was Derek, but when he sees the glowing red eyes, he knows that it was the alpha.

Scott ran over to the car and got inside the car, he sat in the driver seat and looked around if he could see the alpha. As he looked in the front view mirror, he sees the alpha walking past on two legs behind the car. The alpha walked from the back of the car over to the driver side and stopped outside of the driver door. Scott moved away from the door and sat between the car seats staring at the alpha standing right outside the car. The alpha draws a spiral on the condescension on the window, then he took off and leaving a scared and confused Scott alone.

* * *

Scott drove home and was still little freaked out when he got to his room. He closed and locked his door, then when he notice that his window was open he closed and locked it too. Scott pulled down the blinds and looked through them to see if the alpha was anywhere out there. Scott was acting real paranoid, thinking that the alpha was still watching him.

Scott reaches out to turn on the lamp standing not too far from the window as the lamp lights up the room, Scott sees Derek sitting the armchair in the far corner of the room close to where Scott was standing. Scott ﬂinched away, and the tells Derek that seriously needs to stop sneaking up on him.

Derek didn't care that he had managed to sneak up on Scott again and asked instead what the alpha wanted. Scott sarcastic answer Derek's question with that they had a nice conversion about the weather. Derek not in the mode for Scott's ignorance to what he was, to what he could do. Scott tells Derek about the spiral that the alpha had drawn on the window of the car. Scott notices the look on Derek's face when he mentioned the spiral like he knew what it meant. Derek was about to leave, but Scott stopped him, he wanted to know what the spiral meant. Scott wanted Derek to trust him like he did him. Scott asked again what it meant and mentioned that Derek had buried his sister under one. Derek gave Scott a long look then put his hand on Scott's shoulder telling him that he didn't want know. Derek left through the door instead of the window like he use to do, closing the door after him, leaving a confused Scott. Scott lied down in his bed, with hundreds of thoughts running through his mind, one recurring thought was how he was going to get through the forthcoming days.

* * *

The next day at school Scott tells himself over and over again to stay way from Alison as he walked down the hall to get to class. Jackson steps out of his class into the hallway and Scott sees him making him turn around and start mumbling that he need to stay away from Jackson. Lydia stands by her locker and sees Scott. She said hi to him, making Scott do an 180 and walk the other direction wondering what he ever had done to deserve this misery. When Scott get to his next class, he tries to talk with Stiles whom was angry at Scott for what had happened to his dad and had decided not to talk to him. Scott tells Stiles anyway that he had asked Derek for help, something that caught Stiles attention. And after a few seconds of silence Stiles breaks and asked Scott what Derek had said, let go of his anger at Scott and stop the silent treatment towards Scott. Something that made Scott very happy that Stiles was willing to talk with him again.

After class as they were walking down the hallways discussing what Derek had said and how he was going to teach Scott control. Scott tells Stiles about what happened at the parking garage and that Lexi had slapped Derek. Stiles was angry at Derek, for what he had done but he was little sad that he had missed out on Lexi slapping him. Stiles would pay a pretty penny to see Lexi kick Derek's little werewolves behind. When Scott tells Stiles that he would never want to make Lexi angry because he was scared of her when she showed that side, Stiles could only agree with him. Stiles know that a pissed off Lexi was not to mess with. Scott tells Stiles that he was being picked up by Derek after work. Stiles had only a few hours to come up with an idea to teach Scott control himself before school ended.

At lunch, Stiles was still trying to ﬁgure out how he was going to teach Scott control, and Scott was trying to hide from Alison. They sat at a table not far from Alison and Lydia in the cafeteria. Scott sat with Stiles history book, trying to hide behind it. While Stiles sat with his back towards were Alison, and Lydia was sitting. Scott asked Stiles if he had come up with something and Stiles answered that he was working on it. Stiles pointed out that he was a better Yoda than Derek, something Stiles thought was funny when he started to talk like Yoda, but Scott did not. This made Stiles annoyed with Scott and told him that he was in fact still angry with him.

Stiles got up and took his things, including the history book, Scott had been hiding behind and walked out of the cafeteria. Alison looked up from the book that she had been reading and noticed Scott. As she started to call out for Scott, he took off out of the cafeteria and down the school halls. Alison follows Scott but he ran into the boy's bathroom to get away from her. Scott didn't like that he had to stay away from her, he hated it even more that he had run away from her. Scott knew that staying away from Alison till the full moon wasn't going to be easy, painful even.

* * *

On their free period, Scott and Stiles walked over to the lacrosse ﬁeld. Stiles had come up with the idea for Scott to learn control and for Stiles to get out some enjoyment of seeing Scott in pain. Scott was going to wear a heart monitor for the rest of the day, so the could monitor his heartbeat. Stiles theory was that if they could see when his heart stared to beat out of hand, Scott could stop himself before he started to shift. It was all about learning to control his heart rate. Stiles duck taped Scott hands behind his back and then started to throw lacrosse balls at Scott with his crosse. Stiles found pleasure in hurting Scott, and he told Scott that he thought that his aim was improving. Stiles remind Scott to focus on his heartbeat and not to become angry.

Jackson was walking passed the ﬁeld he saw what the two idiots were doing. He stopped walking and stood behind the bleachers to watch. Jackson couldn't help but laugh in joy when he saw Scott getting hit over and over again by ﬂying lacrosse balls.

Scott was starting to have trouble to keep control and asked Stiles to stop. The last ball went ﬂying and hit him in his lower torso. That hit push Scott over the edge, and he fell to his knees. Scott ripped the tape from his hands in half and fell forwards, trying to calm his heartbeat. The monitor was beeping away at Scott's high heartbeat. Jackson intensity watched wondering what was going on and if he was ﬁnally was going to ﬁnd out what was going on with Scott.

Scott calmed down, and Stiles approach him. The heart monitor slowed its beeping, as Scott slowed his heartbeat. Scott was on the ground breathing hard, he looked up on Stiles and told him that angrier he got strong he felt. Stiles tells Scott that Derek was right, the shift was connected to anger. Scott tells Stiles that he had to stay away from Alison because she was making him weak.

* * *

Later in economics class, Alison sits down behind Scott and tells him that she felt disconnected from him and she tells him that she had switch lab partners in chemistry to him and then invite him over to study that evening. And with that, Scott's plan to stay away from Alison went out the window. As Coach started the class, (him being the economic teacher as well as coach of the lacrosse team) he asked Scott to summarize the reading he should have done.

But with Scott not done the reading or the reading before that or before that, Coach gets frustrated with him and started yelling. Stiles notice that Scott's heartbeat was starting to rise the more Coach was yelling at him. Stiles was afraid that he would shift right there in class, but then his heartbeat started to go down. Stiles looked over at Scott to see what changed and he saw Alison holding his hand under the table.

After class when Stiles and Scott were walking down the hall, Stiles tells Scott that he don't think that Alison was making him weak, that in fact was given him control, like an anchor. Scott tells Stiles without thinking that it was because he loved her. It then clicked for Scott, what he had actually said and he realized that he was in love with Alison. Stiles snapped Scott of his loving dreaming thoughts about Alison and tells him that they still needed to ﬁgure out how he was going to keep control. Alison wasn't going to be around all the time. Stiles started to think and came up with an idea.

Stiles and Scott walked out to the school parking lot, and Stiles turned to Scott and told him to take out his keys. Scott does what he was beeing told and takes out his key. Stiles rearrange the keys in Scott's hand, so he would only hold up one key. Stiles then told him not to move, to stand where he was standing. Stiles then took out his own keys and walked over to a seniors pickup truck and keyed the side of it. Scott stood in shock in what Stiles had just done. Stiles got the attention of the senior that own the car, who was not standing far from them.

The senior turned and saw the long scratch across the side of his car then turned to look at Scott that was standing holding up one of his keys. Scott realizes soon what it must have looked like but before he could try and explain he gets punched to the ground. Stiles watched on has his friend got beaten by the senior and his three friends. Stiles would ﬂinch at the punches Scott would receive and reminded Scott not to get angry and think of Alison. Scott laid on the ground reviving punch after punch. He put his arms up trying to protect his head and was trying to ﬁnd Alison voice around the school.

The beat down was stopped by Mr. Harris, the chemistry teacher. Both Stiles and Scott got detention that was going to make Scott late to work, but Stiles was happy with himself. He had helped his friend on the way to controlling his animal instincts.

* * *

Lexi had not had an eventful day so far. She had woken up, eaten breakfast then got ready for work. Work had been like it always was like, work. Lexi had been restocking the shelves when Derek had show up. Lexi tried to ignore him, as she was still angry with him for what he had put her through last night. But with Derek starring at her as she worked started to make her very uncomfortable. So she turned to walk away from him, but Derek reached out and grabbed her arm stopping her from leaving. Lexi turned towards Derek and ripped her arm out of his grip. Lexi stared at Derek and gave him a pissed of look.

"What?!" She hissed at him. She wanted to scream at him to leave her alone but thought that she didn't what do draw attention towards them.

"I'm sorry for last night. I didn't mean to scare you. I thought that I could get to you and show you that it was just me. But when Scott grabbed your hand and started to drag you with him, I couldn't get to you without showing that it was me for Scott. And he needs to start to learn how to control his abilities." Derek explained to Lexi. Derek had talked in a softer voice than he usually did talk in, he tried to show Lexi he had remorse for what had happened.

Lexi had crossed her arms over her chest, she was chewing on her lower lip, she didn't know if she was going to expect his apology or not. Derek wanted Lexi to forgive him, or at least for her to stop being angry with him. He preferred to be alone, and he does have friends, but Lexi was different, and for some reason, he wanted to be friends with her maybe not like they were in high school. That was more beeing archenemies. Lexi nodded her head in understanding somewhat forgiving him for now.

"Fine, but if you put me through something like that again you can say goodbye to your man parts," Lexi stated, making it very clear that it was not a threat, it was a promise. Derek nodded in understanding and made a mental note not to piss of Lexi ever again. Derek was about to leave but didn't get far as Lexi asked him a question.

"You are going to teach Scott to control his shift, right?" Lexi asked Derek, sounding worried for Scott. She turned to look at Derek who was standing a few feet down the aisle from where Lexi was standing. Derek turned to face Lexi and could clearly see the worry on her face.

"I'm going to try," Derek answered as he then turned away and started to walked out of the supermarket. Lexi looked at Derek as he left.

"That is all I ask for," Lexi said to herself before going back to restocking the shelves.

* * *

After leaving the supermarket Derek drove to visit his uncle. He walked into Peter's room. Derek turned the wheelchair Peter was sitting in towards himself and sat down on the bed in the room. Derek tells Peter about the alpha that the alpha had killed Laura. He tells him that he was going to ﬁnd the alpha and kill him.

Derek asked Peter if he knew anything if anyone else made it out of the ﬁre if the alpha was someone in the Hale family. Derek asked him to give him a sign, anything to help him. Derek was getting frustrated with his uncle for not answering, that he was just starting straight ahead with empty eyes.

Derek's yelling at his uncle drew the attention of Peter's nurse. She told Derek to stop yelling that he would just need to patients and give Peter some time and he would answer. Derek didn't have the patience or feel like he had time for his uncle to answer. He left the room angry and walked out to his car. Derek notices a piece of paper on the windshield tucked under the wiper. He took and looked at the paper. He then looked up and looked around to see if he could see who had put it there. Not seeing anyone he gets in his car and drives away.

Derek drove to the animal clinic and walked in. Deaton was standing in the examining room write something down. When he heard someone enter, he thought it was Scott being late. He turned to the door he and sees Derek. Derek walked towards Deaton and asked him about the deer that had been found with a spiral on its side. Derek took out the piece of paper he had found in his car, and hold it up for Deaton to see the picture of the deer.

Deaton tells Derek that he hadn't found it only that he had been asked if he had seen anything like it and he told Derek that he hadn't. Derek had been listening to Deaton's heartbeat and knew that he was lying and had seen something like that before. Derek pulls Deaton over the table Deaton had made sure was between them and Derek knocked him unconscious. He tied Deaton's hands behind his back and put him in a chair. He waited for Deaton to wake up again and started to pressure Deaton to tell him the truth, what he knows. Derek's interrogation get interrupted by Scott entering the room who saw Derek standing over his boss tied to a chair. Scott asked Derek what he was doing, and Derek punched Deaton unconscious again so he couldn't hear what they were saying and so he would be quite. Scott walked over to Derek to make sure he wouldn't hit Deaton again. Derek in his anger tells Scott that the spiral means revenge, vendetta and that the alpha wouldn't stop killing. Derek was about to claw Deaton to prove to Scott that he was the alpha, but Scott shifted and grabbed Derek's arm, stopping him from hurting Deaton.

Scott started to clean Deaton's cheek from where Derek had hit him so hard that he had broken the skin. Derek asked Scott if he had a plan as he was walking back and forth in the room, becoming more restless by the minute. Scott tells him to give him an hour and then to meet him at the school parking lot.

* * *

Stiles and Scott drove up to the school and parked the jeep. They got out of the jeep and walked over to the trunk. Stiles took out a ﬂashlight and bolt cutters. They didn't have to wait long for Derek to show up. Derek got out of his car and walked over where Scott and Stiles were standing. Scott asked Derek were his boss was and Derek pointed out that he was in the back seat of the car.

Scott and Stiles started to walk towards the school, but Derek calls out to them, wanting to know what the plan was. Scott tells Derek that they were going to check if he was right about him being connected to the alpha. Scott and Stiles walked up to the doors and Stiles cut up the lock hanging on a chain, holding the doors locked. They entered the school and walked over to the repression. Stiles turned on the announcement system on the school and put the mic in front of Scott. They were going to ﬁnd out if Scott's howl would draw the alpha to the school.

Scott's ﬁrst attempt to howl sounded more like someone strangles a cat. Stiles tells Scott that he needed to bring out the wolf in him. It helped as Scott's second try sounded like a howl and it turned out to be a lot louder than they ﬁrst thought.

They exist the school laughing and walked over to were Derek had been waiting for them. Derek yells at them, that what they had done was stupid, that the whole town could have heard Scott's howl. Stiles thinks that Derek was overacting and calls him a sour wolf. Scott notices that his boss was no longer in the backseat of Derek's car. He asked Derek what he had done. Derek tells them that he hadn't done anything and did in fact not known what had happened or where Scott's boss was.

They didn't get long to speculate on what could have happened as the alpha shows up and puts his claws through Derek's back and lifted him up. There started to ﬂow blood of Derek's mouth. Scott and Stiles take off running towards the school in hope to get away from the alpha. The alpha threw Derek at the school. Derek smashed into the stone wall and fell to the ground with a thud.

* * *

After Lexi's shift had ended, she couldn't wait to get home. She got in her car and drove to her apartment. She parked her car in the parking garage and walked into the apartment building. Lexi literally skipped up the stairs. She had been in a much better mood after Derek had shown up while she had been at work. She didn't know why she felt in a better mood, but she did, and as she was walking to her apartment she couldn't wipe off her smile.

Lexi entered her apartment then closed and locked the door. She took off her jacket and put her keys on the kitchen table. She walked into her bedroom and threw her phone on the bed and started to get undress. In just her underwear, bra, and socks, she put on some music. She then ran and slid across the ﬂoor from the living room to the door to the bathroom. She was completely unaware that her phone notiﬁed her that she had gotten a text. She was too busy singing along to _bad reputation_ by Joan Jett and the blackhearts.

Lexi walked into the bathroom room and turned on the shower. She turned to the mirror and continue to sing now on the top of her lungs. She didn't care if her neighbors could hear her. Lexi stuck her hand in the shower to see if the temperature was right. She then took off the rest of her clothes and got in the shower. She did a small dance in the shower trying on to slip and fall. Lexi stopped her dancing and stuck her head out of the shower. She heard a growling/howling sound coming somewhere not so far away. Lexi hopes that Scott and Stiles were no were close to where the sound had been coming from. She stuck her head into the shower again.

She washed her hair and body, when she felt that she had been standing there long enough she turned off the water and got out of the shower. She dried her body a bit before wrapping a towel around her body and took another smaller towel to dry her hair. When her hair was no longer dripping she put the towel on the rack to dry. Lexi walked out of the bathroom and took her dirty clothes with her to put in the laundry basket in her bedroom. As she walked through the apartment Lexi bobbing her head to the music. She put away the dirty clothes and walked over to her clothes and took out new underwear. She put on the underwear and a top she used to sleep in.

Lexi notices that she had gotten a text while she was too busy sliding across her apartment. She picked up the phone from the bed where it had landed after she had thrown it. She saw that it was a text from Stiles. Lexi wonders what he would want, then she remembers the sound she had heard while she was in the shower. She opened the text, and read what Stiles had written to her.

 **Breaking into the school with Scott might need you to break us out if we get caught.**

Lexi looked down on the phone in her hand, and as she was processing what Stiles had texted her, she realized that it was a really stupid idea and wounded why the hell he and Scott would be breaking into the School. Then she remembers the roar she had heard when she was in the shower.

"Shit!"

* * *

To be continued...

 **AN:**

Hi!

If I may, please have **your attention**.

I have one small question.

Are my chapters too long? I have been thinking about shorting them or maybe publish them in parts instead. Please let me know what you think.

And one other little thing, please let me know what you think of the story so far. Good or bad am all takers.

Big thanks to you all of you for favorite and following, cookies to you all.

Till next time, much love.

-The Bear Wizard

Disclaimer: I don't own the core plot of this story, or the characters from Teen Wolf.


	7. Night School

**Chapter seven: Night school**

 _Speak when you are angry_

 _and you will make the best speech_

 _you will ever regret._

 _-Ambrose Bierce_

Scott and Stiles entered the school and slammed close the door behind them. They were holding the doors shut so the alpha wouldn't be able to get in. They were trying to come up with something that they could use to hold the door closed. Stiles stood up from his crouch position and looked out the small window in the door to see if the bolt cutters were still where he had left them on the ground. Scott stands up too, so he could see what Stiles was looking at. When Scott realize what Stiles was about to do, he tells him no. Stiles push the ﬂashlight that he had in his hands to Scott and carefully opened the door. He walked out and closed the door behind him, leaving Scott to be a lookout. He looked around for the alpha as he walked down to step to the school but he couldn't see him anywhere and then Stiles pick up the bolt cutters.

Scott who had been on lookout sees the alpha stepping out from the back of Stiles jeep started to call out to Stiles, to get his attention. Stiles looked up with the bolt cutters in hand and sees the alpha running towards him. Stiles gets up and runs towards the school and in through the doors. Stiles put the bolt cutters through the handles of the door, keeping the door from being able to open. Stiles and Scott looked through the small windows to see if they could see the alpha.

They turned from the door and looked down the empty and dark hallway in front of them, looking scarier now than it did before. They could hear howling coming from outside of the school, close to where they were standing. Stiles and Scott began to run through the hallways that looked less scary than what was waiting for them outside. They ran into a classroom that had its door opened. They ran over to the desk. Stiles took one end, and Scott took the other end, of the desk. Before they move the desk towards to block the door, Stiles pointed out that it is Scott's boss, Deaton, was the alpha. Scott tried to defend Deaton, claiming that he was not the alpha. Stiles told Scott that it was not a coincidence that Deaton went missing and then the alpha shows up and throws Derek 20 feet in the air. He called Scott's boss a psychopath killing werewolf.

Scott told Stiles that Derek couldn't be dead but Stiles thoughts different and told Scott that he was, that ﬂowing blood coming from the mouth was not a small minor injuring. Scott asked Stiles what they were going to do now that they were on their own. Stiles tells him that they were going to get to his jeep and that Scott should really think about quitting his job. They move over to the windows and Scott tried to open one of the windows, but Stiles tells him that they would not open, that the windows were climate controlled.

Scott tells Stiles that they could break the window, which Stiles points out would make a lot of noise, but Scott tells him that they could run really fast, like really fast. Scott looked at Stiles jeep and noticed that the hood had been ripped open. Scott tells Stiles about his jeep and they both look at the jeep. Stiles wondered out loud what could have happened to his beloved jeep.

Somethings came crashing through the window, not far from where they were standing. Scott and Stiles crouch down trying to avoid the ﬂying glass and avoid whatever had ﬂown through the window. They sat down on the ﬂoor with their back against the wall, and Stiles moves the ﬂashlight he had gotten back from Scott and aimed it on what had ﬂown through the window and there on the ﬂoor in front of them was a car battery, more speciﬁcally Stiles's jeeps battery.

They moved out from the classroom and out to the hallway again. Stiles told Scott that they needed to go somewhere where there was no window or at least close to none. They walked/ran to the locker rooms. As they entered the locker room, Scott asked Stiles to call his dad.

"And tell him what?" Stiles asked Scott in a hushed voice.

"Anything. There's a gas leak, ﬁre, whatever. If that sees the parking lot filled with cop cars, it will take off." Scott answered also talking in a hushed voice.

"What if it doesn't? What if it goes completely terminator and kills every cop in sight, including my dad?" Stiles asked almost hissing at Scott. He really didn't drag his dad into this, even more, put him in danger.

"They have guns." Scott pointed out.

"Yeah, Derek had to be shot with a wolfsbane-laced bullet to even slow him down. Remember that?" Stiles said getting angry with Scott.

"Then we... we have to... we have to ﬁnd a way out and run for it," Scott said, as he tried to come up with an idea for how he and Stiles were going to get away from the alpha.

"There is nothing near the school, for at least a mile." Stiles pointed out.

"What about Derek's car?" Scott asked. Derek's car had looked untouched by the alpha last time they saw it.

"That could work. We go outside, we get the keys off his body and then we take his car." Stiles said, and he did a face saying that he didn't like the idea of touching Derek when he said body.

"And him," Scott stated he was not going to leave him behind.

"Fine, whatever," Stiles said mumbling the last part as he started to walk to the door.

They both walked to the door, but Scott stopped Stiles from opening the door. Scott tells him that he thought that he heard something. They back away from the door and Stiles runs over to one of the lookers and gets into one. Scott tried to tell Stiles no but then he to got into a looker too, the locker across from Stiles. Scott whom can see the door through the little air vent in the door saw the door to the locker room opening and someone walking in.

Both Stiles and Scott hold their breath as who ever had enter the room walked passed the looker they were hiding in. The locker Scott was hiding in was opened and the man who opened it screamed in fright as he saw Scott standing there. Stiles jumped out of the looker he was hiding in and shushed the man.

The janitor they had scared asked them what the hell they were doing. Before Stiles or Scott could explain the janitor told them to leave and started to pushing them out of the locker room. As the janitor had pushed Stiles and Scott out of the locker room he tells them to shut up and leave, but before the janitor could do anything else he was dragged back into the locker room. The door slammed closed, Stiles and Scott could hear the janitor scream in pain and fright. The janitor gets slammed up against the door twice. Scott tried to open the door and help, but Stiles dragged Scott away knowing that there was nothing they could do if they didn't want to die as well. They started to run away from the screams and the alpha.

* * *

Alison was standing in from of the driveway to her house waiting for Scott to show up. She gets a call from Jackson saying that he was coming to pick her up to see where Scott was. Alison tried to tell him that he didn't need to, but Jackson answers that it was already too late. Jackson drove up to where Alison was standing and rolled down the window. Lydia that was seating in the passenger seat told Alison to get in the car. Alison gets a text which she thinks if from Scott and gets on the backseat, and they drive away towards the school.

* * *

Lexi was cursing again and again as she tried to call Stiles but he would just send her to the voice mail. Lexi throws her phone on her bed and took off her top she had just put on and turned to her wardrobe and started to pull out clothes. She put on a bra, a white tank top and a pair of black jeans. She jumped on one leg as she was pulling on her socks and jumped over to her kitchen. She took her keys of the table and put on her leader jacket. She walked over to where she kept her shoes in the hallway and pulled on her Dr. Martin boots and walked over to her door. She was about to walk out the door when she realized that she had forgotten her phone on her bed.

She quickly ran to her bedroom, got her phone and then ran out of her apartment. She locked her door, ran down the stairs. As she reattached the ﬁrst ﬂoor she jumped the last steps of the staircase and took off out of the building to her car. She got into her car and sat down in the driver seat and called Stiles again but got the voice mail again. Lexi cursed, she really hoped that the two idiots she called brothers were okay. Lexi started her car and drove to the high school. She was driving faster than what the law was allowing and was pushing her car to drive faster than she had ever done. Lexi knew she would get a speeding ticket if she was caught and might lose her license, not that she really cared in the moment.

* * *

Scott and Stiles were running through the hallways and over to one of the school's exits. They tried to open the door but realized they couldn't because the alpha had put a big container and that it was blocking the doors. Scott had to drag Stiles away from the door so they could ﬁnd another way out. Stiles tells Scott that he didn't want to die at school and Scott ensured Stiles that they wouldn't die here.

Stiles's phone started to ring again, and he took it out of his pocket and saw that it was Lexi. He sends her to the voice mail. Scott asked why he wasn't answering and Stiles to him that he didn't want Lexi dragged into this mess. He told Scott that if she found out that they were hunted by the alpha, she would hesitate to come to the school and try to help them out. Stiles didn't want Lexi around the alpha just as much as he wanted his dad. So kept sending her calls to voice mail in hope that she would think that his phone was dead.

Scott and Stiles continue to walk down the hallway. Scott looked out the windows to his left and saw the alpha standing on the roof across from where he and Stiles were standing. The alpha was watching them and took a leap towards them and started to run in Stiles and Scott direction, and the alpha jumped through the windows that were ahead of them. Scott and Stiles turned around and took off running away from the alpha. They ran through the door to stairs leading down a ﬂoor.

* * *

Jackson, Lydia, and Alison arrived at the school. Jackson parked his Porsche along side the school parking lot, not far from where Stiles's jeep was parked. Jackson gets out so Alison can climb out of the backseat. Jackson asked what Scott would be doing at the school. Alison just showed him the text she had gotten saying to meet him at the school. Lydia pointed out that they looked the door at night and Alison said that door closes to the parking lot was opened. The same door that Scott and Stiles had tried to lock with the bolt cutters so the alpha couldn't get to them was now standing wide open.

Jackson said he didn't what to point it out, but it looked like that Scott had broken into the school. Alison knew what it looked like but was going to ﬁnd out what was going on. Jackson hands Alison a ﬂashlight and tells her in his own way to be careful. Alison walked to the school and in through the open door. Jackson watched Alison walk away then turned to his Porsche and an upset Lydia looking back at him.

* * *

Scott and Stiles ran through the basement, where the school kept old locker and stuff. The alpha was still chasing them. They were hiding behind some lookers trying to catch their breath. Scott gave Stiles a look that said that they had to move. Scott heard the alpha not far from where they were standing. They walked away from were the alpha was trying to make as little noise as they could. They realize that they had gotten to a dead end. They looked at each other not know what to do now.

Stiles sees the room next to where they were standing. The room had bar side walls and a steel door. He takes out his keys from his jacket pocket and throws them into the room. He then grabbed Scott and pulled him back so the alpha wouldn't see them as he ran into the room Stiles had thrown his keys. Stiles slammed the door closed and tells Scott to move the desk (that was standing in the hallway) in front of the door. The desk was plastered with one end against the door and the other against the opposite wall.

The alpha slammed its body against the door in a try to get it open. Scott and Stiles realized that it had worked and that they had managed to lock the alpha in the room.

* * *

In the parking lot sitting in his car, Jackson notices the hood on Stiles's jeep. He was about to get out of the car when Lydia stops him, telling him not to leave her alone in the car. They both got out of the Porsche and walked over to Stiles's jeep. Jackson took a close look on the hood and noticed that the battery was gone, but that was not what captured his attention. It was the four long claw marks on the underside the part of the hood that was ripped up. Jackson backed away from the car and started to walk towards the school. Lydia not knowing what was going on and not wanting to be left alone walked after him into the school.

* * *

In the basement, the alpha slams against to door get more violent. Stiles tells Scott to climb over the desk so they could leave while they still had a chance. Scott quickly climbs over and across the desk. When Scott was across Stiles took his chance to take a closer look at the alpha. He climbed up on the desk and looked through the bars that were on the door like a small window. Stiles mocked the alpha that he was locked up. The alpha slammed his hand across the bars on the door, scaring Stiles.

Stiles got off the desk and stood next to Scott. Stiles called out to the alpha that he wasn't scared of him because he was locked in the room and Stiles was outside. As Stiles said that the alpha wasn't going anywhere, the alpha ripped open the ceiling in the room and climbed up. Scott and Stiles could see the ceiling beginning to bend under the alphas weight. Scott and Stiles took off running from the alpha again.

* * *

Alison was walking through the swimming pool area when her phone started to ring. It was Lydia asking where she was. Alison tells her that she couldn't ﬁnd Scott and they decided to meet up. Alison doesn't take any more than two steps when her phone ring again. This time it was Scott calling from Stiles's phone. He asked her where she was and told he to walk to the lobby.

* * *

Scott and Stiles runs through the door to the lobby and not far behind came Alison through an other door. Scott asked Alison what she was doing at the school and Alison said because of the text he had sent her. Alison shows it to Scott but she soon realized that it hadn't in fact been Scott that had sent it to her. Scott and Stiles ﬁnds out that Alison hadn't come alone, that Jackson and Lydia were at the school as well. Before Alison could start to ask Scott her questions her phone rings. It was Lydia their phone call was short as she and Jackson entered the lobby after just some seconds after she had called Alison. Lydia asked if they could leave, now that they had found Scott and Stiles.

Cracking could be heard coming from the ceiling, and they all looked up to see what it was, but only Stiles and Scott knew what was making the noises. Scott and Stiles share a quick but knowing look before Scott tell everyone to run. They take off as the alpha falls through the ceiling behind them.

Roaring sounds could be heard behind them as they ran for their lives. Jackson, Alison, and Lydia tried to look behind them as the ran to see if they could see what it was chasing them. They ran into the cafeteria, and Scott slammed the doors closed.

* * *

Lexi arrived at the school and saw both Stiles's jeep and Jackson's Porsche. She parked her car next to Stiles jeep and threw her car in park before running to the school. She entered and looked around the hallway for any sigh of were any of them was.

"Stiles! Scott! Jackson!? I know that you are here! I saw the cars outside, if you are trying to scare me, you can say goodbye to your man parts! I can promise you that!" Lexi called out in the empty hallways. She was breathing hard, and her heart was beating fast, she could feel the adrenaline going through her body.

"Now where are you?" Lexi asked herself as she looked around the hallways again. Lexi could suddenly hear a loud crash, then not long after that doors being slammed shut.

She looked in the direction the sound had come from but saw nothing. She took two step back before turning around and running out of the school again. Lexi ran over to her car and opened the trunk. She looked around at the mess in her trunk. She hoped that she still had what she was looking for. She found the lug wrench, shifted it in her hands but decided that was useless to use as a weapon. After moving some things around, she found what she was looking for a baseball bat. She took the bat, closed the trunk.

Lexi didn't actually remember why she had it in her trunk but at the moment she truly didn't care. She had a deadly weapon to defend herself with if she needed to. Lexi held the bat in her hands getting a feel for the handle then started to walk towards the school again. She rested the bat on her right shoulder but held it with her right hand, ready to swing if she needed to. As she passed Stiles's jeep, her eyes caught the damage to the hood. She saw the claw marks and noticed the missing battery. Lexi took a deep breath before continuing towards the school. Lexi know now with surety that the alpha was around.

* * *

Scott locked the door to the cafeteria then asked Jackson to help him to move the milk fridge in front of the doors, and Alison and Lydia started to help to stack stacks of chairs in front and on top of the milk fridge. They were bordering up to the doors in hope the alpha couldn't get to them. While they were doing that Stiles tried to get their attention. Stiles ﬁnally got them to stop and listen to him. They turned and looked at him. Lydia was standing next Jackson and Alison in between Jackson and Scott.

"Okay, nice work. Really beautiful job everyone. Now what should we do about the 20-foot wall of windows?" Stiles tells them and making a gesture towards the windows. Jackson and Scott looked like they couldn't believe that they had missed that. Meanwhile, Alison and Lydia were to scared to care.

"Someone please explain to me what's going on. Because I'm freaking out here, and I like to know why?" Alison asked anyone for answers, but she was looking at Scott for answers.

"Scott?" Alison asked as Scott turned and walked away from the other and stood by the tables with his back towards them. Jackson, Alison and Lydia then turned to Stiles for answers. Stiles looked over at Scott. Scott was trying to ﬁgure out what to say, how to explain everything. He looked at Stiles for help, and Stiles looked at the other standing in front of him waiting for them to explain everything.

"Someone killed the janitor," Stiles stated.

"What?" Lydia asked not genuinely believing what she just heard.

"Yeah, the janitor is dead," Stiles said conﬁrming what he ﬁrst had said.

"What is he talking about? Is this a joke?" Alison asked as she looked at Scott.

"Who killed him?" Jackson asked Stiles.

"No, no. This was supposed to be over. The mountain lion..." Lydia was mumbling to herself but was interrupted by Jackson.

"Don't you get it. There wasn't a mountain lion." Jackson said angrily.

"Who was it!? What does he want? What's happening?" Alison asked everyone. She looked at Scott again, and he still was standing with his back to them.

"Scott!?" Alison called out to him frustrated that he wasn't telling her what was going on.

"I don't know. I just... if we go out there, he is going to kill us." Scott tells them, hinting that out there was outside the cafeteria.

"Us? He is going to kill us?" Lydia asked getting more and more freaked out by the second.

"Who? Who is it?" Alison looked at Stiles and so did Jackson and Lydia as well. As it seemed that he maybe would know and would be more willing to tell them what was going on. There were a few seconds of silence. You could cut through the tension with a knife. Scott then said the only thing he could think of, instead of telling the truth. Which was that he didn't know.

"It's Derek. It's Derek Hale." Scott said, and Stiles looked at Scott in shock in what he had said.

"Derek killed the janitor?" Jackson asked quite as he was getting lost in thoughts, it didn't make sense to him.

"Are you sure?" Alison asked not actually sure if Scott was telling the truth.

"I was him," Scott stated with his back still towards the others.

"The mountain lion..." Lydia mumbled as she was lost in thoughts.

"No, Derek killed them," Scott told them sounding distraught.

"All of them?" Alison asked in disbelief.

"Yes, starting with his own sister," Scott answered sounding more upset the more he talked. Knowing that what he was saying was a total lie.

"And the bus drive?" Alison asked quite.

"And the guy from the video store. It's been Derek the whole time. He is in here with us and if we don't get out now..." Scott explained still sounding upset.

"He is going to kill us," Scott told them as he turned and looked at them. Jackson looked at stiles and told him to call the cops which Stiles answered no.

"What do you mean with no?" Jackson asked Stiles starting to get pissed of.

"I mean no, you want to hear it in Spanish? Nooh! Look Derek killed these people. We don't know what he is armed with." Stiles answered trying to hold of his anger towards Jackson.

"Your dad is armed with a whole sheriff department. Call him." Jackson almost ordered Stiles.

"I'm calling," Lydia stated as she walked away from Jackson and Stiles stare contest.

"No, Lydia would you just hold on a second," Stiles said as he tried to walk after Lydia but Jackson stopped him by pushing him back. Scott walked over to stand by Stiles side, and Lydia called the police.

"Yes, we are at the Beacon-hills high school, we are trapped, and we need you to... but..." Lydia said talking to the emergency operator.

"She handed up on me," Lydia said as she looked down in shock on her phone in her hand.

"The police hang up on you?" Alison asked shocked that they had done that.

"She said that they got a tip warning them that there were going to prank phone calls about a break-in at the high school. She said if I called again, they would trace the call and have me arrested." Lydia said not knowing what to really do now.

"Okay, call again," Alison tells Lydia, thinking if they were going to trace the call the would get to the school anyway.

"No, they won't trace the call, they will send a car to your house before they send anyone here," Stiles explained, and Alison's idea went out the window.

"What... what is this? Why dose Derek want to kill us? Why does he want to kill anyone?" Alison thought out loud. Stiles notice that Jackson, Lydia, and Alison was looking at him.

"Why is everyone looking at me?" Scott asked none special.

"Is he the one that sent her the text?" Lydia asked Scott.

"No... I mean I don't know." Scott said getting frustrated.

"Is he the one that called the police?" Alison asked Scott.

"I don't know..." Scott said raising his voice at Alison, getting more and more frustrated. Alison turned away from Scott not to show him how upset she was.

"How about we ease off the throttle here, yeah," Stiles tells them as he wraps his arm around Scott and leads him away from the others.

"Hey, ﬁrst of throwing Derek under the bus nicely done," Stiles tells Scott in a quieter voice so the others couldn't hear them.

"I didn't know what to say, I had to say something and if he is dead, it really doesn't matter, right? Except if he is not... God I totally just bite her head off." Scott ramble, then realized that he had raised his voice at Alison.

"And she will totally get over it. Bigger issue ahead, like how do we get out of here alive?" Stiles asked Scott in a hushed voice.

"But we are alive, it could have killed us already. It's like its cornering us, or something." Scott said as he thought of the alphas behavior like it hadn't tried to get into the cafeteria.

"So what he want to eat us all at the same time?" Stiles sarcastic asked Scott.

"No, Derek said it wants revenge," Scott told Stiles.

"Against who?" Stiles asked wondering who in the cafeteria had managed to piss the alpha of so much that it wanted to kill them.

"Alison's family," Scott answered Stiles question.

"Maybe that's what the text was about. Someone had to send it." Stiles pointed out.

"Oh, okay ass-heads. New plan. Stiles calls his useless dad and tells him to send someone with a gun and descent aim. Are we good with that?" Jackson asked. He was getting tied of this and wanted to get out of the school.

"He's right, tell him the truth if you have to, just call him," Scott tells Stiles.

"Am not watching my dad getting eaten alive," Stiles tells Scott in a hushed voice.

"Right give me the phone," Jackson tells Stiles as he walked over to him, and tried to take the phone from him. Stiles ends up pushing Jackson in the face. Jackson falls down on his knees, he was not expecting Stiles to hit him. Alison called out for Jackson and walked over to him to see if he was alright. Jackson smiles at that Alison was giving him attention and that was pissing Scott of a bit. Stiles took out his phone and called his dad.

"Dad hey it's me, and it's your voice mail. Look I need you to call me back now, like right now." Stiles said into the phone. The alpha started to smash against the door hard. The locks and hinges were bending and begun to give out. Jackson and Alison stand up and they all states at the door that were going to give out any minute.

"We are at the school okay. Dad, we are at the school." Stiles said into his phone before hanging up and putting his phone away.

Stiles told the others that there was a staircase next to the kitchen. It only went up, but Stiles pointed out that up were better than being where they were standing right now. They ran through the cafeteria, to the door leading to the staircase and up the stairs. They just left the cafeteria before the alpha managed to break down the door.

* * *

Lexi walked through the quiet and dark hallways. She had taken out her phone to use as a ﬂashlight, so she could see a little better. She was still holding her bat now with only her left hand. The hallways had been quite after the smashing door, something that didn't make her feel any better. It could mean the one thing Lexi feared, that she was too late. But until she saw them she would hold true to that they were alive and was just hiding.

Lexi comes to the lobby, and she sees the debris on the ﬂoor from the what had ones been a ceiling. Lexi looked up in the hole where the ceiling used to be, shining the ﬂashlight around the hole. She looked around the hallways to see if she could ﬁgure out where they could have gone. She didn't feel comfortable calling Stiles if they were hiding, her calling him could bring the alpha to them. She didn't want to call out ether, that could draw the alpha towards her. Lexi stood, and looked around the hallway for the possible way they would have gone. She decided to go down one and she hoped that she had picked the right one. She had not taken more than two or three steps when the ﬂashlight on her phone gave out. Lexi looked down on her phone in her hand and saw that the battery had died. Lexi sighed and put the phone in the back pocket of her jeans and then placed both her hand back on the bat. Lexi did now have to walk in the dark.

Lexi was about to start walking again when she heard a loud banging noise. Lexi followed the noise and noticed that she was heading towards the cafeteria. Lexi walked faster, she was walk/running as quiet as she could, to make sure that none would hear her coming. They say you should not run with sixes, but you really shouldn't run with anything that you can hurt yourself with. It was now that Lexi understood why players didn't run with their bats. She had managed to hurt her right knee and hit her head running with the bat. Lexi walked in a fast tempo down the hallway towards the cafeteria but started to slow her pace almost coming to a stop, when she saw the alpha slamming its body through the cafeteria door.

Lexi gives out a low whistle to get the attention of the alpha. She stood ready to swing her bat if the alpha were to try and attack her. The alpha turned and looked at Lexi, sending her a small roar. But he didn't run at her. The alpha dispersed into the cafeteria. Lexi hoped that she had given whoever was here with Scott and Stiles a head start to ﬁnd a new place to hide. Lexi backed out of the hallway not feeling that it would be safe for her to turn her back to the cafeteria.

* * *

On the second ﬂoor Stiles, Scott, Alison, Jackson, and Lydia running through the hallway trying to ﬁnd classroom with a door that would be open, so they wouldn't be out in the open and had a safe place to hide from the alpha. Lydia found the door to the chemistry classroom being unlocked, and they all run inside the classroom. Scott placed a chair under the door handle, in hope to keep the alpha from being able to open the door. They all stood still, and hold their breath as they heard the someone walking past the door and sees a shadow moving outside the door.

They ﬁnd a new way out up on the roof and then down the ﬁre escape, but the door from the classroom to the roof was locked. Scott pointed out that the janitor had keys that could open the door, and that he could get them. Alison didn't want Scott to leave, that he couldn't go out there alone and unarmed. Lydia looked at a cabinet and said that she could make a self-igniting Molotov cocktail. Something that shocked the others that she knew how to do that. Jackson smashed the glass in the cabinet door and took out everything Lydia would need.

Lydia was mixing chemicals when they all heard a scream echoing through the hallways. The scream was coming from a girl that they were all sure of. Scott looked over at Stiles when he heard who it was.

"Lexi," Scott whispers out, but Stiles heard him and looked at Scott like a reindeer caught in the headlights. Stiles moved towards the door, but Scott stopped him from leaving by holding Stiles's arm. Stiles couldn't understand why Scott was stopping him it was Lexi. It was their 'sister' screaming, and Scott was stopping him from going to her.

Lydia stopped what she was doing and looked up. She and Alison looked like they were going to freak out again. Jackson was clenching his jaw, trying not the show that he was scared. Stiles was sending Scott a look to let him go but Scott didn't.

"I will ﬁnd her and get her back here when I go and get the keys, I promise," Scott tells Stiles in a calm and quiet voice. They way Scott was acting made Stiles realize that he was listening and could tell that she was not in any danger at the moment, and Stiles nodded his head, Scott let go of Stiles' arm.

Lydia ﬁnished mixing the chemicals and gives the pitcher to Scott. As he was about to leave Alison did her last try to make Scott stay but after hearing Lexi screaming he at least needs to make sure she was ﬁne. Scott walked out the classroom telling them to lock behind him. Scott walked down the hallway it the direction he had heard Lexi scream form.

* * *

Lexi walked back the way she had come from and started to walk towards a staircase so she could get to the second ﬂoor. Lexi knew about the staircase next to the kitchen and that lead-up. As she was walking as quickly and quietly as she could. She walked up the stairs and to the hallway she guessed you would end up in if you to the stairs next to the kitchen. Lexi had forgotten the layout of the school and in the dark everything looked the same.

Lexi heard something from a supplies closet as she was walking passed it. She opened the door in a quick motion, and out fell a plastic skeleton. The skeleton fell on top of Lexi making her drop her bat and screamed a high pitched scream out in fright. Her arms reach out in a reﬂex to protect herself from the falling object, but she failed miserably. Lexi fell back on her ass. Lexi was sitting down on the ﬂoor with her bat on her right side and the plastic skeleton over her.

"Seriously Lexi, could you be more of a wimp," Lexi said to herself as she pushed the skeleton off her and got up from the ﬂoor.

"Come on Mr. skeleton, let me help you up," Lexi said as she reached down and lifted up the plastic skeleton and put him back in the supplies closet. She managed to get him back where he was supposed to be standing, and closed the door. She was not aware of where she was setting her feet after closing the closet and put her foot down in the bat. Lexi lost her balance and fell hard down on the floor, smacking her head on the floor. She cursed, and stood up again rubbing the back of her head. She then reached down to grab her bat. She started walking again dragging the bat behind her, she wondered what she even got it to begin with, all it did was to cause her pain.

* * *

Lexi and Scott ran into each other in the hallway. Lexi taking a swing at Scott's head but he managing to duck out of the way in time. When Lexi saw who it was did she lowered the bat and brought Scott into a bone crushing hug. Scott protected the pitcher from Lexi's hug. Lexi let go and hit Scott in the back of his head.

"Ow, what was that for? And what are you doing here?" Scott asked rubbing the back of his head.

"I could ask you the same thing. Hit is for almost giving me a heart attack. Now where are the others?" Lexi asked finding it weird that Scott was walking the hallways alone.

Scott tells her to go to the chemistry classroom, that Stiles, Alison, Jackson, and Lydia were there. Lexi asked Scott where he was going. Scott tells Lexi that he was going to ﬁnd the janitor's body and get the keys so the could get to the roof and get out of there.

Lexi tells Scott to come with her to the classroom to get the others, and just walked out of school. She explained to him that the alpha hadn't tried to hurt her once since she had been at the school and she had even tried to face him, but he had run away. Scott thinks it over but don't what to risk it. Lexi tells Scott that he had 10 minutes to get the keys, and they would leave his way, but if he wasn't back, Lexi would walk out with the others then she would come back and dragged his ass out of the school and if the alpha tried to stop her, he would get a baseball bat through his head. Scott agrees, and they walked their separate ways.

Lexi walked over to the classroom where the others were and knocked on the door, not wanting to freak out them. Stiles and the others looked at the door, unsure if they should open it.

"Stiles open the door, or I'm breaking it down," Lexi whisper through the door. Stiles didn't hesitate, he walked over to the door and opened it. When he saw Lexi standing on the other side, a smile spread across his face, and he quickly pulled her into a tight hug. Lexi returned the hug and as she was being hugged she made Stiles walk backward so they could close the door. When Jackson saw Lexi, he thought that they were ﬁnally going to get out of there.

"Why do you have a bat?" Stiles asked as he let go of Lexi. The question drawn the attention of the others in the room also wonder why she in did had a bat. Lexi looked down at the bat in her hands then up at Stiles.

"Are you asking why I have a bat or why do I have a bat with me?" Lexi asked Stiles. He just gave Lexi a look saying she know that he meant.

"To smack you and Scott on the head for your stupidity, especially you for not answering your phone. And well, I had it in my trunk of my car and thought I would bring it in case I would need it. You never know what you would need one." Lexi explained.

"Why do you have a baseball bat in the trunk of your car?" Jackson asked with a smirk on his face.

"That I don't remember," Lexi answered honestly.

"Saw the lobby, redoing it I see. Making the ceiling higher, nice. Looks like a mess right now but am sure it will look really good when they are done." Lexi said and looked at Stiles. What Lexi said eased the tension in the room.

Lexi didn't ask Stiles how Alison, Jackson, and Lydia had ended up at the school or why the alpha was trying to kill them in the ﬁrst place. She knows it was better to wait till the could talk without someone overhearing them. Lexi sat down on the teacher's desk, and Stiles stood on her left, leaning a bit against her. They waited for Scott to return with the keys in silence. The silence was standing to get to Alison, and she was starting freaking out. Jackson tried to comfort her. Lexi and Stiles looked on as Jackson was acting weird in their eyes. Lexi had put her bat next to her on the table, keeping it away from Stiles clumsy hands.

* * *

Scott walked through to school following the scent of the janitor. He ended up walking into the gymnasium, and he found that the janitor's smell was coming from under the bleachers. Scott walked under the bleachers to get to the janitor. Scott had to climb up on the railings to get to the keys. As Scott was about to get the keys of the janitor's belt, the bleachers began to close in on each other. Scott managed to get the keys and the pitcher with him as he runs out from under the bleachers before he got squashed.

When Scott looked up from where he was standing he saw the alpha standing in the middle of the gymnasium, staring at him. Scott stands his ground as the alpha began to run towards him. When the alpha was close enough, Scott threw the pitcher at the alpha. But the alpha doesn't start to burn, the pitcher didn't ignite, and before Scott got a chance to run away, the alpha had thrown him across the ﬂoor to the middle in the gymnasium. The alpha pushed Scott down so he couldn't get up, but Scott doesn't give up. He struggles to get out of the grip the alpha had on him. The alpha gave out a loud roar and the left Scott on the ﬂoor.

* * *

Jackson fell to his knees and screamed out in pain as the roar of the alpha was heard through the school. He held the back of his neck and tried to breathe through the pain he was feeling. Stiles and Lexi saw the claw marks Jackson had. Alison and Lydia helped Jackson back up on his feet. Stiles asked about the marks, but Jackson just hissed at him, and Alison asked him if he was okay. Jackson tells them he was ﬁne and backed away from Alison and Lydia.

Lexi took her chance and grabbed the back of Jackson jacket and pulled him towards her now standing up. Jackson didn't get a chance to ask her what the hell she was doing as Lexi pushed Jackson's head down so she could she the back of his neck better. Lexi looked over the marks and saw that they were being to get infected. Jackson pushed himself out of Lexi grip and stood up straight and gave her an annoyed look. Alison and Lydia looked at Lexi questioned look, with she ignored.

* * *

Scott was lying and twisting himself on the ﬂoor, trying to hold back the shift the alpha had brought forth. But he could not hold it back for long. Scott shifted and got up from the ﬂoor. He began to walk towards the chemistry classroom where the other were. He stood outside the classroom and could hear them talking, but when he heard Alison voice he got some awareness about what he was about to do. Scott took out the keys he had gotten from the janitor and put the key in the lock. He locked the door and brakes off the key in the lock, before he forcing himself walk to away from the classroom.

* * *

They all heard the key in the look, and Alison was the ﬁst to react. She started to call out for Scott and tried to open the door but couldn't. This made Alison freak out and get more upset. Lydia screamed out for everyone to be quite and listen. And of in the distance coming closer, they could hear the sound of the sirens of the police. They were ﬁnally going to get out of there.

* * *

After they had managed to get up the door, and Lexi hurried out of the room feeling her claustrophobia was acting up. She had after all been lock up in a small room and hadn't been able herself to get the door open. The ofﬁcers took everyone's statement of what had happened, and Lexi had to explain the baseball bat.

"And why did you bring it with you as you entered the school?" The ofﬁcer asked as he was taking down notes.

"I saw the broken window," Lexi said as she pointed to the window that the alpha had broken by throwing Stiles car battery thought. She continued to explain that she was not going to hurt anyone, she just had it to protect herself, rather safe than sorry. The ofﬁcer let her go and told her that next time anything like this happened again she should call the police not go looking for the perpetrator by herself.

Lexi walked over to the ambulance where she had seen Deaton been sitting, being looked over by EMTs. She sat down next to him, with her knees pulled up under her chin. Deaton asked for some seconds alone with Lexi. The EMTs left them alone so Deaton and Lexi could talk.

"Do you think I should tell them?" Lexi asked him looking down on her hands. Deaton placed his hand on her shoulder and gave her a small squeeze.

"You know I'm over the 18 now and have graduate high school." Lexi mumble still looking down.

"You know that it's not just for your safety but for their too. You could pit them in more danger than they are now if you tell them. But it is your secret to tell and has always been." Deaton reminded Lexi.

"Have you made your choice yet, do you know what you will do?" Deaton asked. He knows that he had to tread lightly around the subject not wanting to upset her over this again.

"I used to think I could live a normal boring life, but now I don't know," Lexi answered wondering when her life got so complicated.

* * *

 **AN:**

Hello, wonderful reader!

Another new chapter is up hope you enjoyed it even if it was on the longer side.

SO what do you think Lexi's little secret is and how is Deaton involved? Let me know. Hihi

Big thanks to you all of you for favorite and following, hugs and cookies to you all.

I have read your request and will keep the chapter as they are.

Please let me know what you think of the story so far. Good or bad am all takers.

 **MidoriNoHibi:** Really glad that you love the story. Reading that kind of reviews makes the long days writing worth it, so keep them coming.

Till next time, much love.

-The Bear Wizard

Disclaimer: I don't own the core plot of this story, or the characters from Teen Wolf.


	8. Lunatic

**Chapter eight : Lunatic**

 _If it doesn't break your heart,_

 _it isn't love._

 _-Jon Foreman_

Stiles brought Scott to a public lookout place in the woods to get drunk, after Scott's breakup with Alison, alleged breakup. Scott told Stiles that they were just taking a break. After what happened at the school Alison had told Scott that she didn't trust him and for him not to contact her, she needed time. Scott ended up sitting on a rock with his arms around his chest to keep warm and Stiles laying on the ground with his head on a rock as a makeshift pillow.

"Dude she is just one girl... one girl out of so many... so many girls in the sea." Stiles slurred trying to cheer up his friend.

"Fish in the sea." Scott correct Stiles, sounding really down.

"Fish? Why are you talking about ﬁsh? I'm talking about girls... love girls, love them. I love especially girls with strawberry blonde hair, green eyes, 5 foot 3..." Stiles slurred as he was thinking out loud.

"Like Lydia," Scott asked him as he looks down where Stiles was lying.

"Yeah exactly. Hey how did you know I was talking about... about..." Stiles slurred but stopped talking as he had to think about what he was talking about.

"What was I talking about?" Stiles slurred with a smile. Scott shakes his head at his friend.

"Hey, you are not happy. Take a drink." Stiles slurred as he lifted to the bottle of the ground for Scott to take.

"I don't want anymore," Scott tells him, and Stiles put the bottle back down on the ground.

"You're not drunk." Stiles slurry stated.

"I'm not anything," Scott said with a small voice.

"Hey, maybe it's like you not needing your inhaler anymore you know. Maybe you can't get drunk as a wolf." Stiles slurred as he thought out loud. The only way for him to really think in his state.

"Am I drunk?" Stiles slurry asked Scott.

"You're are wasted." Scott stated to Stiles.

"Yeah!" Stiles called out and he rose his left arm in victory, like him getting wasted was a great achievement.

"Come on dude. I know it feels bad, I know it hurts. I know... I don't know. Lexi might know, but I know this. I know that as much being broken up with hurts, being alone is way worse." Stiles slurred then he started to laugh at himself.

"That didn't make any sense. I need a drink." Stiles slurred and was going to grab the bottle.

Before Stiles could get the bottle, it was taken by two older guys. Scott asked them to give the bottle back, and they laugh at the idea of Scott standing up or even fight them and wondered what Scott was going to do about them taking the whiskey bottle. Scott got up from the rock he had been sitting on and walked over to the guy who had taken it. Scott's eyes began to glow yellow, and his claws began to grow out. Scott asked again for them to give it back. The guy looked at Scott a bit scared, and then hold out the bottle for Scott to take. Stiles still laying on the ground saw Scott's claws growing out, and noticed that Scott's voice was deeper and more animal like. Scott took the bottle from the guy and threw it past the guys head. The bottle hit a tree and broke into pieces.

Stiles and Scott were walking back to the jeep, and as they were walking Stiles asked Scott if his weird behavior was because of the breakup and not because of the full moon tomorrow night. Scott got to the jeep, he opened the passage door and sighed for Stiles to get in the jeep. Stiles walked over to the passage seat, but before he got in, he turned to Scott and asked if they were going home now. Then Stiles passed out with his upper body on the seat and his legs outside the car, not a second after asking Scott if they were going home.

* * *

In the meantime, back in the woods, the guys got attacked by the alpha. The one who took the whiskey bottle get dragged off and knocked out. The other one noticed his friend missing and looked around to ﬁnd him, he saw the alpha and tried to run away, but the alpha grabbed him by the ankles and dragged him an opening in the woods. To where not long ago Scott and Stiles had been. The guy desperately tried to get out of the alphas grip. The alpha lifted him up by the ankles and started to walk up on his legs over to an old oil drum, were a ﬁre was burning. The guy screamed in fright when he saw the ﬁre and started to beg the alpha to let him go. The alpha did just that, he let go of the guy and he feels head ﬁrst down into the burning ﬁre. The guy's cry died soon after he was dropped into the ﬁre.

* * *

Scott woke the next morning not in the mood to get out of bed or to go back to school. The school had been closed Tuesday and Friday after what had happened, the incident with the alpha. Scott's mom Melissa managed to get Scott up and out of bed. When she asked him if he wanted to talk about what was going on, about Alison. Scott answered that he did want to talk about with her. Scott then walked into his bathroom and closed the door, leaving Melissa alone in his room. Melissa decided not to push Scott on the matter and walked out of the room leaving Scott with some space.

* * *

Chris drove up to Beacon hills high school and parked in the drop zone. He looked around and saw the damage the alpha had done to that part of the school, the broken window. He didn't like that he was dropping Alison of, that she would be out of his sight. Alison tried to open the door where she was sitting in the backseat but couldn't. She asked her dad to unlock the doors so she could leave. But Alison had to convince Kate, who was sitting in the passenger seat to unlock the doors. Alison got out of the car and started to walk towards the school, annoyed with her dad.

As Alison had left the car Kate turned to Chris with a look in her eyes. Chris told her not to say anything. He told her that she was right, he knew that they should have acted sooner, that he had underestimated the dangers. Kate gave Chris a small smile and told him that she was just going to say that he should stop and get some gas. Chris look at the gas meter and saw it was pointing at empty. Chris stated the car and drove away, little annoyed with his sister's smug smile

* * *

Stiles sat outside a room at the school, on the ﬂoor trying to hear what was being said. His dad was inside the room talking to some men in suits. As the sheriff walked out of the room he sees Stiles and excuses himself from the others and walked over to him. Stiles stands up when he noticed that his dad was walking over to him. The sheriff asked Stiles why he wasn't in class and asked if he didn't have a test he was going to take today. Stiles didn't answer the question and told his dad to be extra careful tonight because of the full moon. The sheriff tells Stiles that he was always careful. Stiles ﬁnds out that the men that his dad had been talking to were state detectives and they were here to help with the investigation and to ﬁnd Derek. Someone that they still thought was responsible for what happened at the school.

* * *

Scott entered the classroom and saw Alison. He walked over to where she was sitting and tried to talk to her. But Mr. Harris told Scott to take a seat, so they could start the test they were taking in chemistry. Scott walked away and sat down in a seat in front of Stiles. Mr. Harris stood in front of the class and gave out the instructions then told them to start. As the test started Scott was having trouble to concentrate, every small noise sounded louder, and everything began to become too overwhelming. Scott couldn't take it anymore and took his backpack and left the classroom in a hurry. Stiles notices Scott leaving as Mr. Harris were calling after Scott. Stiles got up from his seat and were following close behind Scott. Mr. Harris called after both of them, but neither of them cared.

Stiles walked out of the classroom and looked up and down the hallways to ﬁgure out where Scott had gone. Stiles saw Scott's backpack laying on the floor in the hallway and picked it up. Stiles took out his phone from his back pocket to call Scott to see where he had gone. Stiles followed the sound of Scott's ringtone echoing through the hallways. He ends up following it to the locker rooms. Stiles put his phone back in his pocket and called out for Scott. Stiles could hear one of the showers running and walked over to the showers. Stiles walked uncertainly over to the showers he didn't know if Scott had wolfed out or what had happened. Stiles breathe out and relax when he saw that Scott had not wolfed out and was standing under the running shower without his shirt on but with his pants on.

Scott turned off the water and turned around to face Stiles. With the way was acting and breathing Stiles thought that Scott was shifting, but Scott tells him that he couldn't breathe. Stiles scrambles through Scott's backpack he was still carrying and takes out Scott's inhaler and hands it to Scott. He took it from Stiles and took a hit from his inhaler, and he started to realize that he could breathe normally again. Scott asked Stiles if he had an asthma attack too which Stiles answered no. Scott had not had an asthma attack but that he had a panic attack. And by Stiles giving Scott his inhaler making him believe ha was having an asthma attack stopped his panic attack, the irony. Scott asked Stiles how he knows to do that and Stiles told him he used to have them after his mother had died.

Stiles tried and failed to comfort Scott in his heartbreak. They talked about the full moon having an effect on Scott. Stiles told Scott that he would lock him up in his room just like they had planned. Scott told Stiles that they would need to do more then just lock him up in his room because he got the feeling that if he got out, he was going to hurt someone.

* * *

At the Argent's house Chris, another hunter and one of the state detective was standing by a desk. Chris stood in the middle of the desk looking over a map of Beacon Hills, and the two other hunters stood on the right side of him at the end of the desk. Kate walked into the room and over to the desk holding an automatic riﬂe.

"So another night kicking leafs in the woods?" Kate asked her brother. She sat down on a crate on the right end side of the desk.

"I prefer to think about it as an another night keeping innocent people from getting killed. A list that now involved my daughter." Chris answer her. Kate holds up her riﬂe and aimed it at the door as she looked at the sight on the scope.

"We know it won't try to go after her again." The hunter in the suit said to ensure Chris.

"It won't go after Alison," Kate stated as she was looking over the riﬂe in her hands.

"It doesn't have any targets at all, not on a full moon," Kate explain not looking up from what she was doing.

"How come?" The other hunter asked.

"An alpha is like any other werewolf on a full moon. It struggles under its sway." Chris told the hunter.

"Which means tonight is our best chance to catch it. When it's unfocused." Chris explained as he then puts a knife through the map over the Beacon Hills persevere.

"What if it has a reason to stay focused?" Kate wondered.

"Well do you know something we don't?" Chris asked her as he looked up at her.

"I just don't like surprises, but you're the expert, so you tell me?" Kate said as she looked at her brother.

"What about Derek?" The other hunter asked breaking the staring contest Chris and Kate were having.

"He is smarter than that he won't be out tonight. There are cops everywhere." Kate answered.

"And for some reason he is..." Chris said as he then was interrupted by Victoria.

"If he is, you ﬁnd him. You kill him. You cut him in half. "Victoria said with a cold emotional and hard voice. "Anyone wants a cookie?" Victoria asked with a small smile and holding out a plate of home-baked chocolate chip cookies.

* * *

Lexi's day had started out ﬁne but was quickly going down the drain. Lexi had gotten some days off because of what had happened at the school. She was now back at work and she could hear people whisper and talking in hushed voice around her. It had started with her coworkers asking questions on what had happened. If it indeed had been Derek Hale and who the students were, that had been with her. Lexi was glad that the others were minors and were protected by the law. Lexi was starting to reagent going to work at all. She just felt like going home, crawl up in her bed, and pull the covers over her head. So she could pretend that the outside world didn't exist and ignore this horrible day.

Lexi couldn't wait for her shift to end. She was sitting at one of the cashiers looking at the clock on the wall, watching the pointers moving all to slow in her opinion. Lexi was so far away in her thoughts that she did notice the sheriff standing in front of her. Lexi was snapped out of her thoughts when he moved his hand in front of her face. Lexi looked up to see who wanted her attention.

"Oh sorry," Lexi said to him as she rubbed her eyes after not blinking for awhile.

"Are you okay? Stiles told me you were going back to work today, so I thought I would check up on how you were doing." Stilinski said as he put his hand on Lexi's shoulder and gave her a small squish. Lexi gave him a small smile and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm ﬁne Noah. Maybe a little tired but ﬁne." She answered him in a quiet voice and put her elbow on the counter and rested her head against her hand.

"You haven't called me that in years, it has always been sheriff." He told her with a small laugh as he gave her an empathetic look.

"Are you sure you are alright?" He asked her. This girl in front of him was not Lexi he knew. The smile that reached her eyes and that spark in her eyes were not there.

"Yes, totally completely ﬁne. How is Stiles?" Lexi asked as she sat stood straight up and gave him a big smile. A fake smile that the sheriff could see through.

"He is ﬁne. I ask because it looks like you haven't gotten any sleep the last days. Lexi you know you can talk to me if there is anything, anything at all that is bothering you." The sheriff tells Lexi, with worry in his eyes. Lexi gives him a real small smile. She didn't want to worry him too much.

"I'm ﬁne really. Just had some restless nights and today hasn't been the best of days," Lexi told him, and it wasn't a lie. Lexi hadn't been able to get much sleep. With all that was going on around her and it didn't help that an alpha was haunting her dreams.

The sheriff gave her a small nod and said he needed to go back to work. Before he left, he told Lexi if she needed anything or just wanted to talk he was there. Lexi felt a little better after the short conversation.

* * *

During lunch, Scott sat alone on the ﬂoor in the hallway to avoid being seeing by Alison. He overheard or more he was listening in on what she and Jackson were talking about in the cafeteria. Jackson was telling Alison that she had made the right decision about Scott and that it was good that she hadn't talked to him. He told her that she hadn't made a mistake by cutting things with Scott. Jackson told her that Scott got the thing he deserved.

Scott was getting angry at what Jackson was telling Alison and smashed his head back at the wall so hard that it made a big impression in the wall and broke the tile. Scott was breathing hard, trying to keep is anger under control.

* * *

In the locker rooms before lacrosse practice, the coach announced some temporarily changes to the team, because of the pinkeye academic. Two other players and Stiles were going to be on the ﬁrst line and got a chance to play on the upcoming game. Stiles got very excited to get a chance to play. Coach then told them they were going to have co-captains from now on. Both Jackson and Scott were going to be co-captains. This news made Jackson very angry at Scott.

* * *

After school, Alison and Kate were in Alison's room. Kate was going to teach Alison how to use a taser gun. Alison was going to test it out on her teddy bear. Alison aimed and ﬁre at the bear but when Kate mention the other night she noticed that Alison was getting upset. Alison sat down on her bed, and Kate sat down next to her. Kate tells Alison that there would be other guys but Alison in her upset state started babbling. Saying that she did trust Scott and that he had told her that he didn't know Derek, but she had seen them together. Kate interrupted Alison babble and asked her if Scott did know Derek. Alison tells Kate no, not what Scott had told her. Kate asked Alison to tell her everything she knew, and everything Scott had told her about Derek.

* * *

Lexi's shift had ended, and she was walking to her car, dragging her feet along as she walked. She unlocks her car and sat down in the driver seat and closed the car door. Lexi rested her head on the headrest and closed her eyes. She tried to some rest after the day that she had had. Without meaning to Lexi feel asleep. Lexi slept for a little while when she opened her eyes she noticed that it was starting to get dark out. She rubbed her eyes and tried to wake up some more before starting the engine and driving home. Lexi felt better than what she had felt all day. Lexi's drive home was uneventful, and she parked her car in the parking garage. When Lexi stepped out of her car she stretched her back and legs, after sleeping sitting up, she needed it.

Lexi walked up to her apartment and walked right to her couch and sat down. She stretched her legs out in front of her and sat there like a sack of potatoes. Her night was interrupted by her phone ringing, and she ﬁshed up her phone from her back pocket in her pants. Without looking who it was calling, she answered her phone. Lexi was not surprised that it was Stiles that had called her.

Stiles told her what had happened at school before and during lacrosse practice. That Scott could smell people's feelings and that Stiles wanted Scott to check if Lydia had any emotions towards him and it turned out that Scott ended up kissing Lydia. Somethings Stiles hadn't found out from after practice. He told her that Scott had punched Danny in the face during practice and that it was bad and that Scott didn't care that he hurt Danny. Stiles tells her that Scott had been acting strangely, what Stiles figured was because of the full moon.

Lexi listens to what Stiles were telling her and asked what he was going to do. Stiles explained that he was planning on changing Scott up in his room. Lexi told Stiles not to do anything that she was coming over to his place and they together were going to take care of Scott. Lexi didn't what Stiles alone with Scott if he was still acting the way Stiles had told her. They hanged up and Lexi got up from her couch and walked over to her closet. She changed out of her work clothes and into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She put on her leader jacket, and her boots then walked out of her apartment and to her car, and she took off to Stiles house.

Lexi parked her car in her parent's driveway and walked over to where Stiles had been waiting for her. They meet half way, and Lexi pulled Stiles into a hug. They got into the jeep and Stiles drove them to Scott's house. It wouldn't be long before the moon had risen, so they had to hurry.

* * *

Stiles and Lexi arrived at Scott's house. Stiles got out of the jeep and walked over to the trunk. Stiles opened the trunk and took out a gym bag. With the bag in Stiles' hand, they walked up to the front door and Stiles pulled out his keys and unlocked the door. Lexi looked at Stiles when he opened to door with big eyes. Lexi decided that she really didn't want to know how he got the key to Scott's house. They enter Stiles ﬁrst then Lexi.

"Scott?" Melissa called out as they walked into the house. Melissa walked out in the hallway with her bag and dressed in scrubs ready to go to work.

"Stiles and Lexi," Stiles stated as she saw them. Lexi gave her a small smile and an awkward wave.

"Key?" Melissa asked as she pointed at the keys in Stiles' hand.

"Yeah, I had one made so..." Stiles said not really sure how to explain.

"That doesn't surprise me. Scares me but doesn't surprise me." Melissa told him. Lexi couldn't help but agree with her. Lexi wondered if he had a key to her apartment too, she really hoped he didn't. Stiles let go of the bag, and it plummeted to the ﬂoor with a bang. Lexi stared at Stiles then closed her eyes at his stupidity.

"What's that?" Melissa asked them as she had clearly heard the chains slamming onto the ﬂoor.

"School project," Stiles stated, keeping his answers short so there was a smaller chance of her ﬁgure out that he was lying.

"Stiles his okay, right?" Melissa asked ignoring whatever was in the bag or what it was for kind of school project.

"Who Scott? Yeah, totally." Stiles said, and Lexi nodded in agreement.

"He just doesn't talk to me much anymore, not like he just to," Melissa told them, she was thinking of what had happened that morning.

"Well, he has had a bit of a tuff week," Stiles told her trying to make her feel better.

"Yeah, yeah I get it," Melissa said as she took out her keys from her bag. Lexi walked over to Melissa and pulled her into a hug. Melissa was shocked by Lexi gesture but returned the hug.

"You looked like you needed a hug," Lexi said as she pulled away from Melissa and gave her a smile. A smile that was contagious and made Melissa smile too.

"Scott is just being an overdramatic teenage boy, and he will soon be back to his old self again. I'll make sure of it," Lexi said. She didn't like to see Melissa upset.

"Okay be careful tonight," Melissa told Lexi and Stiles as she walked to the front door.

"You too." Lexi and Stiles told her at the same time.

"Full moon," Melissa stated something that made Stiles stop from picking up the bag and look at her.

"What?" Stiles asked he wondered if she knew what Scott was or if she knew about werewolves.

"There's a full moon to night. You should see how the ER gets. Brings out all the nut jobs." Melissa told them.

"Oh right," Stiles said breathing out.

"You know it's actually where they came up with the word lunatic," Melissa said as she walked out the front door and closing it behind her. Stiles and Lexi looked at each other both scared that Melissa had ﬁgured it out. Stiles walked up the stairs to Scott's room and Lexi to a seat in the kitchen.

Stiles walked into Scott's room and turned on the lights to ﬁnd Scott sitting in his armchair staring at him. Stiles sat the bag on the ﬂoor and Scott tells him that he was ﬁne, that he was just going close the door and go the bed early. Stiles told him that he would believe him if it weren't for the murderers look he was giving him. Scott tells Stiles again that he was ﬁne and for him and Lexi to leave.

Stiles told Scott that they would leave, but he asked that Scott at least looked at what he had gotten him. Scott got out of the armchair and walked over to the bag, crouching down he opened the bag. He lifted up some chains, and looked up at Stiles and asked him if he thought that he was going to let him put them on him and lock him up like a dog, almost growling as he spoke. Stiles answered no, and quickly handcuffed Scott's right wrist to the radiator then backed away from a very angry Scott.

* * *

Scott managed to tip open the cuffs and off his wrist. Scott then went out through his bedroom window and took off running through the woods. Stiles when to check on Scott after he and Lexi notice that he had become quiet. He ran up the stairs towards Scott's room. Stiles saw the bloody cuffs on the ﬂoor and no Scott. He quickly turned around and ran down the stairs and called out for Lexi. She walked out of the kitchen where she had been sitting and meet a hysteric Stiles in the hallway. He told her that Scott was gone and they both ran out to the jeep. Stiles drove off towards the woods were Scott last time ended up when he wolfed out.

They were driving around when they came across police cars and an ambulance park near the preserve that Stiles and Scott had been the night before. They looked at the scene in front of them, and Stiles pulled over to the side of the road and shut off the engine. Stiles got out of the jeep and started to look for his dad, he called out but got no answer. Lexi got out of the jeep and hurried over to where Stiles were. Stiles started to freak out that he couldn't ﬁnd his dad and it got worse when the paramedics carried a burnt dead body on a stretcher to the ambulance. The sheriff walked over to where Stiles and Lexi stood with their back towards him staring at the body that was under a white sheet.

"Stiles, Lexi what are you doing here?" The sheriff asked them.

Stiles turned around and pulled his dad into a hug. A bit shocked by his son's behavior but hug him back. Lexi smile at them and Stilinski looked up at her and grabbed her jacket at pulled her into the hug. Lexi wrapped her arms around the sheriff and Stiles. She couldn't help but to laugh a little.

"Yay, group hug," Lexi said in an overly excited tone and hugged them as hard as she could. Stiles started to complain that he couldn't breath and they pulled out of the hug.

* * *

Not far from where the sheriff, Stiles, and Lexi were standing Chris SUV pulled up and parked on the side of the road. Chris looked over at Kate that sat in the passenger seat, who were staring at the crime scene in front of them and she wondered who the girl was.

"That one, Stiles?" Chris asked Kate not really believing in her theory.

"Another friend of Alison's," Kate stated looking at Stiles now talking with his dad.

"You going to talk about the talk you had with her?" Chris asked Kate.

"You tell me something ﬁrst, that night you came across those two betas, one of them were smaller, right?" Kate asked, and Chris nodded his head conﬁrming what she was asking.

"Was he just smaller or could he have been younger too?" Kate wondered.

"You see that girl with them. That's Lexi friend of Scott and Derek." Chris tells Kate as they continue to look at the people in front of them.

"Hmm, interesting. Do we know if she is like them?" Kate asked now really getting interesting in Lexi.

"No, she hasn't shown any signs of being like them, but she knows about them and us. She is helping Derek and the other beta that I'm sure of." Chris tells Kate. Not being a werewolf or a hunter, Lexi were getting more and more interesting in Kate's eyes. She was going to ﬁnd out all of the girl's secrets, and if she got in Kate's way, she was simply going to wish she hadn't.

* * *

"How do you feel about a home cooked roast?" Lexi asked Stiles and his dad. Lexi's mom had called her asked her over for dinner, and when Lexi told her mom whom she was with she asked Lexi to invite them to and what Lexi's mom meant with invite was they really didn't have a choice.

"My mom cooking," Lexi explained at them confused faces. Both Stilinski men look they were going to start to drool at the thought of Lexi's moms cooking.

"Can't really say no to Maria's cooking. You two go ahead, just need to be done here first." The sheriff told Lexi.

Stiles and Lexi walked over to the jeep and Stiles got to the driver side when he noticed that Lexi stopped walking and was staring down the road at a parked SUV. Stiles couldn't see who was in the front seats of the car. Lexi gave a smirk, and a small way in the detection of the SUV then walked over to the passenger side of the jeep and got in the seat. Stiles looked at the SUV the last time before getting into the jeep and driving home, Lexi's parents did just live right across from his house.

* * *

Derek had managed to stop Scott from attacking Alison and Jackson sitting in Jackson's parents SUV talking about what had happened that night at the school. After Derek throwing Scott into a wooden area near the parking lot and ﬁghting him, Derek brought a tiered Scott back home and walked him to his room. Before Derek left Scott asked him if there were a cure for someone like him, someone that was bitten. Derek tells him that he heard of one, Scott had to kill the one who bitten him. Scott could feel the hopelessness of getting rid of what he had turned into. He wanted to be back to normal, to be able to be with Alison without lying to her or putting her in danger.

Derek tells Scott that if he helps him ﬁnd the alpha, Derek would help Scott kill the alpha.


	9. Wolf's bane

**Chapter nine: Wolf's bane**

 _The saddest thing about betrayal_

 _is that it never comes from_

 _you enemies._

-Asb Sweeney

Late night at the school, Mr. Harris were preparing for the day to come and was cleaning off the board from today's lecture. When he was finished cleaning the board, he put on his suit jacket and walked over to his desk to pick up his things. That was when he saw a crumpled piece of paper on his desk. He picked up the paper and opened it up. He saw a list of names of all the males in Beacon Hills, who the last name was Harris. Every name was crossed off but his, that was written at the bottom of the list. Harris quickly puts the paper in his inner jacket pocket. As he was about to take up all his thing and leave he hears a small growl behind him and he could feel somebody was watching his every move. He stood with his back to the back door into the classroom, fearing what was behind him.

"Please, don't kill me." Harris spoke out loud, trying to sound strong but you could hear the fear and uncertainty in his tone.

"Do you know who wrote that list?" A dark raspy and animal-like voice asked.

"Laura, Laura Hale and Lexi Greene." Harris answer, trying to keep his voice steady.

"Then you know why Laura was looking for you. I know why. Turn around Adrian. Turn around, and I will show you." The voice spoke to Harris, ordering him to turn around and face him. Harris put his hands on his desk and shocked his head no to the order.

"Turn around." The voice ordered him again, sounding more serious and almost growling.

"No, please." Harris begged. The fare he was feeling could now be heard in his voice as he spoke.

"Look at me, look at what you have done." The voice growls at Harris. Harris flinched at the tone the voice spoke in, but he stood firm and didn't turn. He didn't know if it was his fare or if it was his stubbornness that stopped him from obeying and turning around to face the one behind him.

In frustration and anger, the alpha throws a desk at the board past where Harris was standing and started to walk towards him. Before anther school desk could be thrown Derek ran into the classroom telling Harris to get down and pulled him down on the ﬂoor so he would not get hit by the second ﬂying desk. Derek looked up from his crouch position next to Harris and saw that the alpha had left through the back door of the classroom. Derek got up from the ﬂoor and was about to run after the alpha when spotlight from outside the school lit up the room. Derek could hear the police outside the school, and they knew that he was there.

Derek took off running with two police crossers following after him. He ended up running to the industrial area to try and get away from them. Derek slide to a stop on the ground when he saw Argent's SUV in front of him, heading in his direction. Derek got up from the ground and took off in another direction away from Argent and the police. He ran to where they couldn't follow him with their cars.

-Not too far away from where Derek was, Lexi was driving his car with Scott in the passenger seat and Stiles in the backseat. They were being followed by Kate. Kate was hot on their heels, and Lexi was trying to shake her off their tail. Stiles told Lexi that she was going to have to drive faster. Lexi pushed down on the accelerator harder, and they were now getting farther away from the car behind them. Scott was holding in the car door handle, and Stiles was gripping hold on the driver seat as Lexi drove faster and took the curves hard.

Lexi looked in the rearview mirror and saw that the car behind them wasn't following them anymore and driven off in another direction and Lexi slowed down a bit. Stiles let go of the driver seat and took out and turned on his police radio. Officers were talking back and forth between echt other. They heard that the police were in pursuit of Derek not far from where they were. Lexi didn't wait a second before she had her foot pressed down on the accelerator again and drove in the direction the police were following Derek. Stiles dropped the radio and grabbed the driver seat again and mumbles to himself that Lexi could have given a little heads up. Lexi slowed down when they reached the area where the officers had last seen Derek. They started to look around to see if they could see him so they could pick him up.

* * *

Derek was walking as he temporarily had lost the police when a ﬂash of light hit his eyes, temporarily blinding him. Derek looked up where the shot had come from and saw Chris Argent loading a new arrow to shot at him. Derek ducked down and away from Argent's arrows hiding behind a big truck. Derek sees his car coming to a stop not far from where he was. The passenger door opened and Stiles calls out for him to get into the car as Scott climbed into the back seat. Derek gets into the car, and Lexi drives away just in time as Argent started to ﬁre his assault riﬂe in their direction.

"What part of laying low don't you understand," Scott tells Derek irritated.

"Damn I had him," Derek said frustrated.

"Who the alpha?" Stiles asked Derek as he poked his head out between the front seats.

"Yes, he was right in front of me, and the freaking police showed up," Derek answered Stiles question frustrated.

"Wow hey, they were just doing their jobs," Stiles said defending his dad. Derek stared at Stiles with a pissed of look, making Stiles uncomfortable and sat back in the seat again.

"Yeah, thanks to someone making me the most wanted fugitive in the entire state," Derek said starting at Scott throw the rearview mirror.

"Can we get past that? I made a dumb ass mistake." Scott asked Derek, knowing that he had screwed up.

"Alright, how did you ﬁnd him?" Stiles asked Derek as he again poked his head out between the front seats. Derek says nothing, just looking at the road up ahead.

"Can you please trust us for half a second?" Scott asked wanting to know what was going on and if Derek knew something new about the alpha.

"Both of us," Stiles stated, and Derek gave him an angry look.

"Or just Scott, I will be back here," Stiles said as he sat back in the seat again.

"You know we are just trying to help," Lexi said as she took her eyes off the road for a second to look at Derek then turned her attention back on the road ahead.

"Look the last time I talked to my sister she was close to ﬁgure something out. She found two things the ﬁst was a guy named Harris." Derek started to tell them but got interrupted by Stiles.

"Out chemistry teacher?" Stiles asked as he again poked his head through the front seats. Lexi brought her right hand up and pushed Stiles head back.

"Why him?" Scott asked. He wanted to know how Harris was involved in what was going on. Lexi knew why but she couldn't tell them that she knew. She would have to lead them on the right way somehow. Tell them right out would complete things and would be extremely hard to explain.

"I don't know yet," Derek answered irritated that he couldn't ﬁgure it out.

"What's the second?" Scott asked.

"Some kind of symbol," Derek said as he showed them the drawing on a piece of paper. Scott looked at the drawing and recognized what the drawing looked like. Derek saw the look on Scott's face. Lexi didn't need to look she already knew what it was and who had drawn it, she just needed to find the person who owns it.

"What you know what this is?" Derek asked Scott.

"I have seen it before on a necklace, Alison's necklace."

* * *

The next morning in school Scott and Stiles walking down the hallways before their ﬁrst class started, they were discussing how Scott was going to get Alison's necklace. Under the convention, Scott zoomed out and started to think of Alison naked in the shower. Stiles interrupted Scott train of thought and told him to focus on getting Alison's necklace so he could get the alpha, get the cure and then get back together with Alison again.

* * *

That same morning Jackson was at the hospital getting his claw marks on his neck check out. After the appointment, Jackson started to put the pieces together. What happened at the school, Derek's involvement, and the mystery behind Scott. He had ﬁgured it all out, and he wanted what Scott had gotten, the power.

When Jackson got to the school, he confronted Scott in the hallway, telling him that he knew what Scott was. Scott tried to play dumb, and act like he had no idea what he was talking about. Jackson tells Scott that he was going to get it for him as well. If it were a bite, a scratch, or snifﬁng fairy dust under the moonlight. Jackson didn't care, and if Scott didn't deliver, Jackson was going to tell Alison all about what he was. Jackson left Scott with the biggest smile, feeling pleased with himself. He was ﬁnally doing to get what Jackson thought he deserved.

* * *

"How the hell did he found out?" Stiles asked Scott as they were walking down the schools hallways. Scott had told Stiles about Jackson and what he had told Scott.

"I have no idea," Scott answered feeling like every day was getting worse and things got more and more complicated.

"Did he say it out loud? The word?" Stiles asked hoping that Jackson had just thought that he had ﬁgured it out and he was totally wrong and had no idea what Scott was.

"What word?" Scott asked having no idea what Stiles was talking about.

"Werewolf. Did he say he know you are a werewolf?" Stiles asked whispering when he said werewolf.

"He implied it pretty freaking clearly." Scott hissed out. He surely didn't like that Jackson knew.

"Maybe it's not so bad as it seems, I mean he doesn't have any proof, right? And if he were to tell someone who is going to believe him anyway." Stiles said trying to think on the positive side of how things were.

"How about Alison's father?" Scott asked looking up at Stiles.

"Okay, it's bad," Stiles said as he started to think about another way they could get out off their problems, without anyone getting hurt or even worse killed.

"I need the cure, right now," Scott said to himself.

"Does he know about Alison's father?" Stiles asked Scott.

"I don't know," Scott answered honestly. Having on real idea what Jackson in actually knew or not.

"Okay, where is Derek?" Stiles asked as he thought of an idea that might help them.

"Hiding out like we told him to. Why?" Scott asked, wondering what Derek had to do with anything they were talking about.

"I have another idea, it's going to take some time to ﬁnesse duh," Stiles tells Scott as they stop walking and Scott looked at Stiles trying to ﬁgure out what he was up to.

"We have that game tonight, it's the quarter ﬁnals, and it's your ﬁrst game," Scott stated making sure that Stiles wouldn't forget.

"I know. Do you have a plan for Alison yet?" Stiles asked Scott.

"She is in my next class," Scott answered not precisely knowing how he was going to get the necklace.

"Get the necklace," Stiles stated then walking off to his own class.

* * *

At lunch in the cafeteria Stiles sit down next to Scott and asked if he had gotten the necklace. Scott tells Stiles that he did not get the necklace from Alison, and things between them had gone from bad to worse. Stiles asked what happened and Scott tells him that Alison had told him not to talk to her at all. So she was not going to give Scott the necklace anytime soon. Stiles tells Scott that he knew something like this was going to happen and had come up with a plan B. Scott would just have to steal the damn thing.

As Scott was thinking about how he was going to steal it, he noticed the that Jackson was watching them from some tables away. Scott points this out to Stiles, and they tried to play oblivious to the whole thing, and act normal which became very hard when Jackson started to talk to Scott from where he was sitting. Scott asked Stiles to talk to him, to distract him from Jackson's voice. Stiles tried to come up with something, but he was drawing blanks. They end up hush whispering to each other, arguing about that for once in his life Stiles couldn't come up with anything to say.

They were too busy arguing with each other that they didn't notice that Jackson had moved from his seat, and now stood leaning against the wall in the cafeteria, watching Scott. Scott continued to hear Jackson's voice over the noise in the cafeteria, it was like he could not listen to what Jackson was saying. Stiles tried to talk to Scott, saying that he should not let Jackson control his life. It was not helping Scott. Jackson was telling Scott that he was going to ruin his life, starting with Alison. Jackson was going to make sure to destroy any last chance of them getting back together. Scott tried to hold back his anger by holding his food tray in his hands but holding it so hard that he ended up breaking it in half. The tray made a big bang as it snapped in half, making the people in the cafeteria turn and look at Scott, not that he cared. Jackson was very pleased with himself to see that his words had affected Scott.

* * *

After school Stiles got home and walked into his room, completely unaware that he was not alone in his room. Stiles walked over to his desk, put his backpack on the ﬂoor and sat down, starting up his laptop

"Hey, Stiles!" The sheriff called out.

"Yo D-Derek?" Stiles question as he turned around in his desk chair and saw Derek standing in his room.

Derek sighed for Stiles to be quite and get the door, talk to his dad before he would walk into the room. Stiles got up and ran to the door and closed it behind him as he stood in the doorway, blocking the entrance to his room for his dad.

"What did you say?" The sheriff asked as he walked over to where Stiles was standing.

"What... I said yo dad." Stiles answered trying to act casual.

"Listen there is something I got to take care of, but I'm going to be there tonight for your ﬁrst game." The sheriff told Stiles ignoring his son's strange behavior.

"My ﬁrst game... it's great. Awesome... ah good." Stiles ramble.

"I'm very happy for you, and I'm really proud of you." The sheriff told Stiles with a smile, looking like a proud dad.

"Thanks, me too. I'm happy and proud... of myself." Stiles said, and as he said it, he realized how stupid it sounded.

"So they really are going to let you play, right?" The sheriff asked making sure.

"Yes, yeah I'm ﬁrst line."

"I'm very proud."

"Me too, again. I'm..." Stiles didn't ﬁnish what he was going to say as his dad hugged him.

"See you late." The sheriff said as he turned and left Stiles.

"Take it easy," Stiles said, and the sheriff shook his head at Stiles behavior when he walked down the stairs.

Stiles breathe out and opened his door and walked into his room again. He just got the door closed behind him when he was slammed back onto the door by Derek.

"If you say one word." Derek said as he pointed his ﬁnger in Stiles face.

"Oh what like 'Hey Derek Hale is in my room bring your gun.'" Stiles said and Derek back away from Stiles but still had a grip on his jacket.

"Yeah, that's right. If am harboring your fugitive ass. It's my house, my rules, buddy." Stiles smacked Derek's shoulder, and Derek looked were Stiles hit him then back up at him. Derek nodded his head and let go of Stiles then ﬁxed his jacket. Stiles smirk, doing the same and ﬁx Derek's jacket. As Stiles walked by Derek and Derek makes a quick jerking motion towards Stiles making him nearly collapsed over his own feet.

"Oh my god," Stiles mumbled to himself. Stiles sat down in his desk chair.

"Scott gonna get the necklace?" Derek asked still standing, not moved from his spot.

"No, he's still working on it, but there is something else we could try. The night we were trapped at the school Scott sent a text to Alison asking her to meet him there." Stiles explained.

"So?" Derek questioned, not seeing how this was going to help them.

"So it wasn't Scott," Stiles stated.

"Can you ﬁnd out who sent it?" Derek asked, interested in ﬁnding out who had sent the text.

"No, not me but I think I know someone that can," Stiles answered and turned around in his chair, facing his computer.

* * *

Lexi walked into the Stilinski household without knocking, knowing that she was always welcome over. She walked up the stairs taking two at the time and walked into Stiles room. Stiles was sitting at his desk, and Derek was sitting in a chair on the other side of the room. Stiles looked up from the computer screen to see who had walked into his room and saw Lexi looking at Derek, who was staring at Lexi. Lexi broke eye contact with Derek and turned to Stiles.

"So have you ﬁgured it out yet?" She asked about the text.

"Danny..." Stiles said looking at Lexi then Derek then back at Lexi. It ﬁnally hit Stiles that Lexi and Derek knew each other before the whole thing with the alpha. Lexi send a look to Stiles asking him to elaborate. Stiles cleared his throat.

"No, don't know who sent the text but called Danny to help." Stiles answered.

"Danny, as in Danny?" Lexi asked before Stiles could ask the question that was running around in his head. "Yeah, he has a record." Stiles answered.

"Danny goodie too shoes has a record, ha. Good for him."

* * *

As they waited for Danny to shown up Stiles sat at his desk tapping away on his laptop, Derek still sat in the chair by tiles bed and read one of Stiles books he had laying around and Lexi sat on Stiles bed with her back against the headboard listen to music and playing games on her phone.

When the doorbell rang, Stiles got up and walked to let Danny in. Stiles had told Danny that they were going to do lab work. They were lab partners after all. On the way to Stiles's room, he had tried to tell Danny in his weird way that he wanted him to trace a text. They entered the room, and Stiles sat down in his desk chair, and Danny stood on his left listening to Stiles rambling.

"You want me to what?" Danny asked, not really sure he had heard Stiles right.

"Trace a text," Stiles answered making it clear what he wanted Danny to do.

"I came here to do lab-work, that's what lap partners do," Danny told Stiles.

"And we will once you trace the text," Stiles said trying to persuade Danny.

"And what makes you think I know how?" Danny asked Stiles.

"I looked up your arrest report so..." Stiles said almost mumbling the last bit.

"I was thirteen. They dropped the charges. No, we are doing lap-work." Danny stated. He sat his backpack on the ﬂoor and took a stool and sat down next to Stiles. Stiles emitted defeat and started to tap away on his laptop, and Danny watched the screen. Danny gave a quiet gaze back at Derek.

"Who is he again?" Danny asked Stiles in a lower tone. He wasn't sure if Stiles had mentioned him before or not.

"Mmhm my cousin, Miguel," Stiles answered making Derek look up from the book he was reading and sent a death glare to Stiles before returning to the book.

"Is that blood on his shirt?" Danny asked Stiles. Stiles turned in his chair and looked at Derek shirt and saw what Danny had noticed.

"Yeah, yes well he get this horrible nosebleeds." Stiles answered Danny.

"Hey Miguel, I thought I told you could borrow one of my shirts," Stiles told Derek. Derek looks up from the book again, and Stiles was shifting his eyes to his dresser and then back to Derek. Silently telling Derek to do what Stiles was hinting him to do.

Derek closed the book and pleased it on Stiles's bed next to where Lexi's feet were. He stood up from where he had been sitting and walked over to Stiles dresser taking off his shirt as he moved. Lexi looked up from her phone when she saw Derek standing up. She turned down the music low enough that she still hear the music and heard what was being said. She had no idea why Derek was removing his shirt or why he was looking through Stiles dresser. Lexi couldn't help but look at shirtless Derek. He had gained some more muscles since their high school years.

"So anyway, we both know you got the skills to trace that text. So?" Stiles said trying to persuade Danny again.

"Uh, Stiles?" Derek said making both Stiles and Danny turn and look at still a shirtless Derek.

"Yes?" Stiles asked little annoyed that Derek interrupted his try to pervade Danny to trace text.

"This. No ﬁt." Derek said holding up one of Stiles shirt, tugging on it a bit.

"Then try something else on," Stiles said not getting the point, that Stiles didn't have something that would ﬁt Derek.

Stiles turned back to his laptop, and notice that Danny was still looking at Derek. Stiles got the idea to use Derek to get to Danny so he would help, and trace the text. Lexi had too noticed Danny checking Derek out but didn't say anything. She agrees with Danny shirtless Derek was a sight for sore eyes.

"Hey, that one looks pretty good, huh?" Stiles asked Danny. Derek had put on a blue and orange striped shirt, that hugged his chest and arms tight.

"What do you think Danny? The shirt?" Stiles asked, now all eyes were on Danny making him shy. Danny looked at Derek then back down on his hands in his lap.

"It's, It's really not his color," Danny answered Stiles. Derek took off the shirt and turned back to Stiles's dresser to ﬁnd something else. Lexi had taken one of Stiles pillows and put it over her face to mufﬂe the giggles that were treating to escape from Lexi. She was shaking hard as she was trying so hard not to laugh.

"You swing for a different team, but you still play ball, don't you Danny boy?" Stiles said with a smile at Danny's small blush.

"You're a horrible person," Danny told Stiles.

"I know. It keeps me up at night. Anyway about that text?" Stiles asked Danny again.

"Stiles! None of this ﬁt." Derek stated, and Stiles and Danny looked at his direction again, and Lexi looked up from the behind the pillow have calmed do a bit.

"I'll need the ISP, the phone number and the exact time of the text," Danny said at he turned to Stiles laptop and started tapping. Stiles throw his arms up in the air in victory but pretending that he was stretching.

Lexi couldn't hold back her laughter anymore. She was laughing so hard that her face turned red. Danny turned and looked at Lexi. He smirked as he reached for her feet and pinched them. Lexi shrieked as Danny pinched her foot and moved away from his reach and managed to fall off the bed and landed on the ﬂoor with a thud. She continued to laugh as she laid on the ﬂoor and making weird noises as she was trying to breathe. Stiles thought she sounded like a retarded seal. Derek smirk at Lexi wounded if she had hit her head one too many times. Danny had returned to the laptop to trace the text for Stiles.

* * *

Minutes past and Lexi managed to calm down and stop laughing. She stood up from where she had been lying on the ﬂoor and walked over to Danny and Stiles. Derek had found a shirt that ﬁt and looked more him. They waited for Danny to ﬁnish the trace.

"There, the text was sent from a computer. This one." Danny said as he moved so the others could see the screen.

"You going to the game to night?" Danny asked Lexi who was standing next to where he was sitting.

"Yeah, that's the plan," Lexi answered smiling.

"Registered to that account name?" Derek asked Danny looking at the laptop screen.

"No, no, no that can't be right," Stiles said not believing what he had read. On the screen read in red bold letters 'Beacon Hills Hospital- Melissa McCall'.

* * *

In Scott's searching for Alison's necklace, he broke into Alison's room through the windows. She hadn't had it with her to school. The necklace was on her desk, Scott took it, and left the same way he got in through the windows. When Scott was leaving he got stopped by Chris, who had just arrived home when Scott was leaving. Chris invites Scott in and tells him that Alison was probably out on a run and would be back soon, thinking that Alison was the reason Scott was there. Scott tells Chris that Alison had dumped him, something that was music to Chris's ears.

Chris dropped the friendly act and asked Scott with a serious tone how he knew Derek Hale. Scott tried to play dumb asking who he is was meaning. They moved to the living room from the kitchen where they had been standing. Scott was sitting on the couch, and Chris stood by the ﬁreplace.

"Alison said that she's seen you talking to him. Don't you think that sound a little disconcerting, Scott? You talking to an alleged murderer?" Chris asked Scott using his authority voice.

"It's not like I'm the only one that knows him," Scott answered, feeling like he was being schooled for doing something wrong.

"But you're the only one that's talking to him." Chris pressed.

"Why are you talking to me like I've done something wrong?" Scott asked.

"Have you?" Chris asked him stepping away from the ﬁre place and over to where Scott was sitting. Chris sat down next to Scott.

"You don't have to be afraid of me. I mean, you get that I'm just thinking of my daughter's safety, right?" Chris told Scott, needer of them knowing that Alison had entered the house and was listening to what they were talking about.

"Will you believe me if I say I think about it, too? That it's all that I think about." Scott told Chris then standing up from the couch.

"When we were in the school the other night, every choice that I made, everything I did, every single thing was to make sure she was safe!" Scott told Chris. Chris stood up from the couch and told Scott that he should go, that he wouldn't want to be late for his game. Scott left not knowing that Alison had heard what he had said.

* * *

Stiles and Danny did their lab work then Danny left to get ready for the game, something Stiles should have done as well but he, Lexi and Derek was sitting in Stiles jeep outside the Beacon Hill Hospital long term care.

" _Did you get the picture?_ " Scott asked Stiles over the phone.

"Yeah, I did, and it looks just like the drawing," Stiles answered. Derek grabbed the phone and Stiles hand, twisting it so Derek could talk to Scott. Stiles made face in pain by having his hand twisted in an uncomfortable position.

"Is there something on the back of it? There's gotta be something. An inspiration, opening, something?" Derek asked not caring that he was hurting Stiles.

" _No, no the things ﬂat and no it doesn't open. There's nothing in it, on it, around it, nothing._ " Scott told them. Derek lets go of Stiles' hand.

" _And where are you? You're supposed to be here, you are First line._ " Scott asked Stiles. In the background, they could hear the coach asking where Stiles was.

" _Man you're not gonna play if you're not here to start._ " Scott told him.

"I know. Look if you see my dad can you tell him, tell him I'll be there. I'll just be a little bit late, okay?" Stiles told Scott then hanging up.

"You are not going to make it," Derek stated.

"I know," Stiles told him. Stiles felt this was more important than the game. Lexi had told Stiles to go to the game. That she and Derek could ﬁnd out what was going on, on their own.

"And you didn't tell him about his mom either," Derek said.

"Not until we ﬁnd out the truth," Stiles told him, he didn't believe that Melissa had anything to do with the alpha.

"By the way one more thing," Derek told Stiles and turned towards him.

"Yeah?" Stiles said and turned to look at Derek.

Derek reattached over and grabbed the back of Stiles' head and slammed his head down on the steering wheel. Lexi sitting in the backseat didn't know if she should laugh or hit Derek back. Stiles looked up looking at Derek holding his head in pain.

"Oh god. What the hell was..." Stiles asked but was interrupted by Derek.

"You know what that was for. Go." Derek told him pointed his ﬁnger at him. Stiles looked at him confused, and Lexi was biting her bottom lip not to laugh.

"Go!" Derek ordered Stiles.

Stiles got out or the jeep and started to walk towards the entrance. Lexi climbed into the driver's seat and was about to leave the jeep when she turned to Derek. She ﬂipped his nose and pointed her ﬁnger in his face.

"Not nice." She told with a serious voice then got out of the jeep, and walked over was Stiles where. Derek watches Lexi walk away ﬂexing his jaw. Lexi giggled as she walked next to Stiles entering the hospital. Stiles sent her a look wondering what was so funny, his head hurt, and she was laughing.

"You used Derek like a sex-object to get to Danny. What did you expect him not to hit you?" Lexi giggled. Stiles pushed Lexi to the side making her almost walk into a door. Lexi gave Stiles a little push back, and they continue down the hallways to see if they could ﬁnd Melissa.

As they were walking, they notice that it seemed like none was there. It was too dead for Lexi's tasted. Stiles took out his phone to call Derek. Lexi looked around in a different room to see if she could ﬁnd anyone or any sigh that someone was here.

"Yeah, I said I can't ﬁnd her," Stiles spoke to Derek. Lexi could barely hear Derek through the phone.

" _Look, ask for Jennifer. She's the one looking after my uncle._ " Derek told them. Stiles and Lexi walked over to Derek's uncle's room to ﬁnd it empty.

"Yeah, Well he's not here either," Stiles told Derek. Lexi started to get the feeling that they should leave, that something wasn't right. In fact, that something was very wrong.

" _What?_ " Derek shocked asked Stiles, trying to ﬁgure out where his uncle could be.

"He is not here. He's gone, Derek." Stiles told Derek. Stiles looked over at Lexi who was looking around the room and had a look like she didn't what to be here anymore. Stiles question why Lexi was suddenly quite and looking scared was answered by Derek.

" _Stiles, get out of there right now. It's him! He's the alpha! Get out!_ "

Stiles slowly backed out of the room with Lexi. In the hallway leaning against the wall was Peter. Lexi noticed him ﬁrst and pushed Stiles behind her. That brought Stiles attention to Peter.

"You must be Stiles," Peter said with a smile looking from Stiles to Lexi.

"Lexi nice to see you again after all these years," Peter said stepping away from the wall. Lexi began pushing Stiles away from Peter never turning her back towards him, keeping herself between Stiles and Peter. Stiles turned to run but was stopped by Peter's nurse.

"What are you doing here? Visiting hours are over."

Stiles turned to look at Peter then back at the nurse. Lexi stood next to Stiles sill not turning her back towards Peter. Stiles pointed to the nurse then at Peter, he started to understand what was going on. Peter was the alpha, and his nurse had helped him with everything. Stiles started to mumble that he was going to die. Lexi pushed Stiles against the wall standing in front of him, keeping an eye on both Peter and the nurse.

Derek walked up next to the nurse and brought his elbow back on her face, knocking her out. At Derek's arrival, Lexi turned her back to Peter. Peter commented that Derek knocking out his nurse wasn't nice.

"She's a psychotic bitch helping you kill people," Derek told Peter. Derek then turned to Stiles and Lexi telling them to get out of the way. Stiles dropped to the ﬂoor, Lexi was about to drag him away from the hallway and into one of the rooms when Peter wrapped his right arm around her, bringing her back to his chest. Peter listened to her frantic beating heart.

"Don't go too far little Lexi. We still have somethings to talk about." Peter whisper into her ear before letting her go. Lexi moved next to Stiles and out of the way. Peter turned his attention back to his nephew.

"You think I killed Laura on purpose? One of my own family?" Peter asked Derek as he started to walk towards him. As soon as Peter mention family Derek roared at Peter bring out his canines and claws. Derek jumped up on the small handrail on the wall and then jumped at Peter. Peter grabbed Derek and slammed him into a wall then throw him into the wall across from that. Stiles and Lexi crawled from the ﬁrst wall they were leaning against to the one across to get away from the two werewolves. When Derek dropped to the ﬂoor after being thrown into to walls Lexi pushes Stiles to move out from the hallway and to the nurse's station.

Peter stood over where Derek was laying and lifted him up by his throat and dragged him along as Peter was walking over to where his nurse was.

"My mind, my personality were literally burned out of me. I was being driven by pure instinct." Peter tells Derek and then dropped him down on the ﬂoor. Peter crouched down next to his nurse and took out her car keys out from her pocket. Derek rolled over and stood up.

"You want forgiveness?" Derek asked Peter as he punched Peter hard in the face. Derek was about to hit him again, but Peter blocked his attack and head-butted him in the face, knocking Derek a step back.

"I want understanding," Peter told Derek then kicked him, making Derek land awkward on his back, rolling over his shoulder and comes to a stop face down.

"Do you have any idea what it was like for me during those years?" Peter asked Derek walking towards him. Derek slowly rose, putting his weight on his arms, spitting out blood that was coming from his nose.

"Slowly healing, cell by cell. Even more slowly coming back to consciousness." Peter told Derek. Stiles and Lexi were rounding the corner in the nurse station and saw Derek on the ﬂoor. Lexi immediately pushed Stiles back the way they came from, and under a desk.

"Yes, becoming an alpha, taking that from Laura pushed me over a plateau in the healing process. I can't help that." Peter continued. Peter stood now where Derek was, and Derek got up to punch Peter again. Hit after hit that Derek delivered, Peter avoided and then grabbed Derek's left hand twisted it, forcing Derek down on his knees.

"I tried to tell you what was happening. I tried to warn you." Peter told Derek then throw him into the glass over the desks at the nurse station. Derek carefully crawled away trying not to cut himself on the glass. Lexi put her hand over Stiles' mouth when Peter walked passed the desk they were hiding underneath. Peter didn't care about the two humans hiding and walked after the way Derek had crawled.

Derek crawled into a room where they would clean and prepare dead bodies. Derek crawled over to the wall, sitting up resting his back against it. Derek was breathing hard and was in pain after the beatdown he had gotten. Peter entered the room and stood in front of Derek. He sighed as he looked down at his nephew.

"I was going to wait for dramatic ﬂair, but..." Peter said as he looked himself in a small round mirror. He started the mirror in a spinning motion then stopped it. He looked at his new reﬂection, with the scar tissue gone.

"When you look this good, why wait?" Peter looked away from the mirror and at Derek.

"Derek, you have to give me a chance to explain. After all, we're family."

* * *

At the school in the cemetery classroom Sheriff, Stilinski was questioning Harris about the attack, why he had been attacked and what he knew. Harris was sitting at his desk facing the board, having his back to Stilinski who was standing to the desk in the front of the classroom.

"It was six years ago, and in my defense, it was before I'd gotten sober."

"Listen, I have my son's ﬁst lacrosse game to get to. What do you say we just focus on the details, huh?" Stilinski asked not wanting to listen to Harris excuse.

"I met her at a bar. We had a lot of drinks. A lot. She started asking me what I do and she kept asking questions. Do you have any idea what that's like? To have someone actually interested in the topic of chemistry... After staring at all these vacant faces day after..."

"Details." Stilinski interrupted, getting Harris back on track.

"Like I said, I talked. It was fascinating stuff. How you could melt away the look of a bank vault. How you could dissolve a body, and get away with murder." Harris told him getting more and more passionate when he thought about all the things you could do.

"How you could start a ﬁre and get away with arson?" Stilinski asked.

"And a week later, the Hale house burns down."

"You know, you could have said something."

"And be an accomplice? It would have ended my teaching career."

Stilinski signed and walked over to where Harris was sitting.

"So you don't know her name or where she was from?"

"No! Which is exactly what Laura Hale and Lexi Greene asked. I'll point you in the same direction that I pointed them." Harris told Stilinski. Stilinski was surprised when Harris mention Lexi's name but didn't show it. He thought maybe they knew each other, they were close in age after all. Harris drew a picture of Alison's necklace and gave to piece of paper to the Sheriff.

"What is it?" Stilinski asked as he looked at the paper.

"The necklace the girl was wearing. That's the symbol on it. I asked her about it. She said it was a family thing. You ﬁnd the girl wearing that necklace, she's your arsonists."

"Murderer." Stilinski corrected.

"Excuse me?"

"Arson happens to property. This girl's a murderer." With that being said the Sheriff left the classroom and walked out to the ﬁeld that game was being played at. When he arrived the game was about to start. The players were on the ﬁeld. He looked over the players after Stiles, but couldn't ﬁnd him amongst the rest of the team. He then looked amongst the crowd to see if he could ﬁnd Lexi, but with no such luck. He was confused why either of them was there.

In the crowd, Alison pointed out Jackson amongst the players and Kate notice the claw marks on his neck that he got by Derek. Kate turned to Chris sitting next to her in the stands asking of you could be turned by being scratched. He tells her maybe if the claws had gone deep enough. Kate points out Jackson wondering how deep the claws had gotten. Scott had listened in on their conversation from the ﬁeld and heard everything.

* * *

To be continued...


	10. Co-Captain

**Chapter ten: Co-Captain**

 _When life puts you in tough situations,_

 _don't say 'why me'_

 _say 'try me'._

After winning the game, Scott went to the stands to see if he could ﬁnd Stiles or Lexi but found either of them. Scott hoped that both of them were okay and just lost track of time. On the way to the locker room and through the celebration of the team, Jackson reminded Scott of the tree days he had to get what he wanted. Plus Jackson would help Scott get Alison back if he got what he wanted.

Scott was the last one out of the showers and as he walked to his locker with just a towel wrapped around his hips. Danny tells Scott as he was leaving that he accepted the apology. Scott had during the game passed the ball countless times to Danny, in a way apologise for punching Danny in the face during practice.

Scott stood by his locker about to get ready when the lights went out, leaving Scott in the dark. He was the only one left, in the locker room, he called out to see if there was anyone else there. With no answer, he walked over to the light switch and turned the switch on and off, with nothing happening. In the dark from where Scott was standing, he saw a lacrosse ball rolling across the ﬂoor towards one of the lockers. The ball had come from the showers.

"What the hell..." Scott mumbles to himself and walked over to the ball. He picked it up and walked over to the showers. There in the back of the shower room stood Derek, he was all healed up from the ﬁght with his uncle.

"Thank God! Where the hell have you been?" Scott question him, feeling relieved that it was only Derek and Derek being here meant that Stiles and Lexi couldn't be far behind.

"Do you have any idea what's been going on?" Scott walked over towards Derek completely on aware of the person stepping out of his hiding place behind Scott. Derek shifted his eyes from Scott to the person behind him. This made Scott look over his shoulder then turned completely towards the man standing there holding a crosse in his hands.

"I really don't get lacrosse," Peter said looking and sifting the crosse in his hands.

"It was you..." Scott said quietly to himself as he realised that the man in front of him is Derek's uncle and that he is the alpha.

"When I was in high school, we played basketball. There's a real sport." Peter said and pointed the crosse at Scott. Scott looked at Derek who hadn't moved an inch. Scott was really confused about what was going on. If Derek was here with his uncle, where were Stiles and Lexi?

"Still I read somewhere that lacrosse comes from the Native American tribes and that they played it to resolve conﬂict. Do I have that right?" Peter asked himself then shook his head nonchalant not really cared if it were right or not. Peter turned and looked at Scott for the ﬁrst time, Scott who was staring at him with hate.

"I have a little conﬂict on my own to resolve, Scott," Peter told Scott and put down the crosse, leaning it against the wall on his right. "But I need your help to do it." Peter continued.

"I'm not helping you kill people," Scott stated voice full of anger.

"Well, I don't want to kill all of them. Just the responsible ones. And that doesn't have to include..." Peter looked over at Derek for an answer to the name he was searching after.

"Alison," Derek answered Peter's silence question.

"You're on his side? Are you forgetting the part where he killed your sister?" Scott asked Derek.

"It was a mistake," Derek said emotional-less.

"What?" Scott question, he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"It happens," Derek said still with an emotional less tone.

"Scott... I think you're getting the wrong impression of us. We really just want to help you reach your full potential."

"By killing my friends," Scott stated interrupting what Peter was going to say.

"Sometimes the people closest to you can be the ones holding you back the most," Peter said calm and emotional-less not bothered by the anger coming from Scott.

"If they're holding me back from becoming a psychotic nut job like you. I'm okay with that."

"Maybe you could try and see things..." Peter said as he walked closer to Scott and looked down on his hand and grow out his claws showing Scott when he stood in front of him. "from my perspective." Peter continue and looked up at Scott from his hand. Peter in a quick move pushed in his claws into the back of Scott's neck.

Peter removed his claws and Scott fell to his knees holding his neck in pain. Scott laid down on his side as he started to shake. Derek looked at Scott on the ﬂoor then at Peter not sure if he should help Scott or not. Peter calmly turned and walked out of the locker room with not a care in the world.

Scott lying on the shower room ﬂoor could see the night of the Hale ﬁre, feel the heat, smell burning ﬂesh, hear people screaming out in pain and feel the ﬁre liking his skin. He could see the people Peter had killed were the ones that had been behind the ﬁre. Scott saw Peter waking up, and the night he killed Laura. It all came crashing down on Scott in seconds. The pain going through Scott body made it hard to keep up with the information. It all left Scott exhausted both mentally and physically.

* * *

At the hospital when things had gone quiet, Lexi and Stiles got out of their hiding place under the nurse's desk. They didn't see or hear Derek or Peter and assumed that they had left together. They hurried out of the hospital and over to the jeep. Lexi took the keys from Stiles and got into the driver's seat, and Stiles ran over to the other side and sat down in the passenger seat.

He had questions running through his mind, questions he would like to have answers too. Stiles looked over at Lexi. She didn't seem affected by what had happened at the hospital. He wondered what Peter had whispered to her and how they knew each other. Lexi was worried for Scott, now that she knew that it was Peter who was behind the killing, she had to keep him away from Scott, make sure to keep him and Stiles safe. Lexi wondered how she was going to do that.

They arrived at an empty school parking lot. They got out of the jeep and ran through the school to the locker room hoping that Scott was still around or they had to drive over to his house. They found Scott sitting on a bench in a dark locker room with his head in his hands still in just a towel. Stiles ran in ﬁrst over to Scott, almost falling as he ran.

"Dude, we have a huge problem," Stiles told Scott a bit out of breath.

"Trust me. I know."

* * *

The next day Jackson was out driving like a maniac when the engine light went on, and the car came to a sudden stop. Frustrated, Jackson got out of his Porsche and looked around where he was. He was in the industrial part of Beacon Hills, remote from anyone else. Not a long time later a red SUV pulled up close to Jackson, and Chris Argent stepped out of the car.

Chris ensured Jackson that he could help him with his car. Chris put on some gloves and stepped over to the back of the Porsche to look at the engine. Chris told Jackson that he would show him what to look for if he had car problems in the future. They stood and looked over the engine, Jackson bent forward to get a better look. Chris put his hand on Jackson's shoulder and pull away a bit of his jacket and shirt to get a look at the claw marks on his neck.

"Your neck. You hurt yourself?" Chris asked Jackson, playing it off like he had no idea that it was claw-marks on his neck or what had caused them.

"No, I mean. It's just a scratch." Jackson said, trying to come up with a good excuse for the marks and to get away from Chris.

"Well, it looks like more than a scratch. Kinda looks like claw-marks."

At that Jackson flinches away from Chris and stands straight up, a step away from him. After the talk he had with Scott at the game last night, he knows that the Argent are hunters. That they hunt werewolves to be more exact and Scott had pointed out that they were dangerous. And here was Jackson alone with an Argent at a remote place all alone, with claw-marks on his neck and no way of transportation.

"You all right?" Chris asked with a smile when Jackson flinched away from him.

"Yeah, look, I'm just gonna call for a tow truck, okay?" Jackson said turning pale. His heart was beating like crazy in his chest. He took out his phone to call a towing company.

"Is there a reason you're so reluctant to tell me what it was that did that?" Chris asked but before Jackson even had to think up an answer Stiles jeep pulls up and stops not far from where Jackson's Porsche was parked.

"Yo." "What's up?" Scott and Stiles spoke at the same time. Stiles behind the wheel, Scott in the passenger seat, and Lexi in the back seat. Lexi gave Chris and Jackson a small wave from where she sat. Scott leant his arm against of the open car window. Jackson felt a bit relief when he notices the jeep, but it soon went away and turned to irritation of who it acutely was.

"Is everything okay?" Scott asked, giving Chris an innocent smile.

"Hey, Scott. Your friend, here, was having car trouble. We're just having a look." Chris answered Scott question as Jackson seemed like he couldn't speak. If it was out of fear or something else, Scott didn't know. Chris notice that Lexi was keeping a watchful eye on him. He still didn't really know that much about her or her family, but he was as watchful of her as she was of him.

"There's a shop right down the street, I'm sure they have a tow truck," Scott said, playing the charade that they were just helping Jackson and not trying to get him as far away from the Argent as they could.

"Yeah, you want a ride," Stiles said leaning over close to the passenger window. Scott got out of the jeep and let the door be open for Jackson to get in, but he hesitated.

"Hey, come on Jackson. You're way too pretty to be out here by yourself." Stiles said, both he and Scott send Jackson looks to get into the jeep, while Lexi keeps her eyes on Chris. Jackson gives in and walks over to the jeep to get in. Lexi notices Chris reaching for something in the Porsche engine, then putting something in his jacket pocket.

"Hey boys," Chris called out as he closed the hood and walked over to the driver side. He opens the car door and reached inside and turned on the engine. It starts without a problem like there never was a problem, to begin with."Told you I knew a few things about cars." Chris said and closed the car door before walking over to his own SUV, then drove away. Jackson breaths out and relax, his Porsche was fine, and Argent had left.

"What? Are you following me now?" Jackson asked in the usual tone he had when he talked to Scott and Stiles. Stiles got out of the jeep and walked over to were Scott and Jackson stood. Lexi climbed out of the jeep, ignoring Jackson and Scott throwing a tantrum. She walked over to the Porsche. She first turned off the engine, that Argent had left running. She walks to the back of the Porsche, and opened the hood, to see if she could figure out what Argent had taken out. She looked over the engine but could not find anything missing or out of place. She started to go through in her mind anything that could mess with a car engine and was easily removed. Her thoughts were interrupted by a bang and Stiles uttering something about his jeep. Lexi looked at the boys standing next to the jeep and seeing the look on Scott's face and Stiles and could only guess what had happened. Lexi sigh, closing the hood and walking over to the boys. Scott had hit poor defenceless Roscoe, in anger instead of hitting Jackson.

"I can hear your heart beating from a mile away. Literally! Now he thinks that there's something wrong and now I have to keep an eye on you, so he doesn't kill you too!" Scott speaks with an angry and frustrated tone. Scott felt like he really wanted to hit Jackson, but moved away from him and closer the jeep and Stiles stops him from laying a hand on his jeep again.

"Okay, how about we step away from Stiles' jeep," Stiles said as he leads Scott away from the jeep. Lexi stood next to Stiles, and watches Scott and Jackson's back and forth bittering.

"This is your problem, not mine. Okay? I didn't say anything. Which means you're the one that's gonna get me killed, okay? This is your fault." Jackson said as he pushed Scott into the jeep, that was behind him.

"Can we stop hitting my jeep?" Stiles said. Scott pushed Jackson right back. Stiles and Lexi steps between them. "Yo, all right, yo guys, stop. All right?" Stiles says as he stops Scott from getting to Jackson and Lexi stands in front of Jackson stopping him from getting to Scott.

"He may come after you, and I won't be able to protect you. I can't protect anyone." Scott said then looked at Stiles. He thought back to the night that they were locked up at the school.

"Why are you looking at me?" Stiles asked Scott. Stiles thought that they had done pretty well. No one had gotten hurt, serious hurt or died.

"You know what? Now you have to do it. Get me what I want, and I will be fine protecting myself." Jackson said almost cocky.

"Yeah, great idea," Lexi mumble sarcastically. "If they don't kill you now, they differently will after you had gotten the bite and turned. You will be right on the top of their list. Idiot." Lexi mumbles to herself, but Stiles heard what she had said and tried not to grin at her calling Jackson an idiot.

"No, you won't! Just trust me. All it dose is make things worse." Scott said desperately trying to make Jackson see that it wasn't some gift he had gotten but a curse.

"Oh yeah, really? You know, you can hear anything you want, and run faster than humanly possible. Sounds like a real hardship, McCall." Jackson said not believing Scott one bit.

"Yeah, I can run really fast now... except half of the time I'm running away from people trying to kill me! And I can hear things like my girlfriend telling people that she doesn't trust me anymore, right before breaking up with me. I'm not lying to you! It ruins your life." Scott tells Jackson, trying to show the downside. Lexi and Stiles just stood and watched them. Lexi knew that Jackson would not take a no for an answer, she wondered if Jackson had ever gotten a no in his life. She felt sorry for his parents for having such a brat to a son.

"It ruins your life. You had all the power in the world and didn't know what to do with it. You know what it's actually like? It's like you turned 16 and someone bought you a Porsche when the should have started you out with a nice little Honda. Me? I drive a Porsche." Jackson said and started to walk to his Porsche. What Jackson had just said made zero sense to Lexi. She walked up next to Jackson before he could get in and wrapped her arm around his shoulders.

"If you want the bite so bad, why don't you ask Derek? He is buddy buddy with the alpha." Lexi said then patted Jackson on his shoulder and walked back to Scott and Stiles. Jackson stood still for a moment before getting into his Porsche and drove away.

"Did his heat race?" Lexi asked Scott with a smile. Scott nodded his head and smiled himself, while Stiles felt a little left out. Stiles asked what they thought was so funny and Lexi told him that Jackson was terrified of Derek and just the mention of his name could make him twitch.

* * *

Scott went to return Alison's necklace that he had stolen and Stiles went home after their encounter with Jackson. Stiles walked into the kitchen over to the fridge and took a milk caution and drank directly from it. As he turned to walk back to his room he saw his dad sitting with a bunch of papers, police reports, at the dinner table. The folders were spread out on the table. The sheriff sat with his reading glasses on reading through the reports trying to make sense of everything that had happened and been going on in the small town.

"Whatcha doing?" Stiles asked his dad from the kitchen, a smile spreading on his face. Stiles curiosity was taking over. He had some questions he wanted to be answered. He knew who the alpha was but why had Peter killed the people that he had killed and how did he know Lexi. He had asked Lexi when they left the hospital but hadn't gotten an answer, just that she would explain things later.

"Work." The sheriff shortly answered, not looking up from the papers he was reading.

"Anything I can help with?" Stiles asked screwing back the cork back on the milk caution, he was holding in his hands.

"You know, if you poured me an ounce of whiskey, that would be awfully nice." The Sheriff said still not looking up from his paper. Stiles got the bottle and the glass, leaving the milk standing where the whiskey once had stood. Stiles sits down at the table next to his dad, putting the whiskey bottle and glass on the table, then reaching for some of the files.

"Any leads?" Stiles asked as he was about to grab one of the files. The sheriff smacked Stiles hand with the pen that he had in his hand. Stiles retraces his hand in pain.

"You know that I can't discuss that with you." The sheriff stated looking up at his son. Stiles takes the whiskey bottle and starts to pour up a glass to his dad. The sheriff tells Stiles, not too much which gives Stiles an idea and fills the glass almost to the brim. Stiles hands the glass to his dad, who takes without looking and downs it in one go. The sheriff puts the glass on the table and goes back to his reading.

"You know, Derek Hale would be a whole Hale of a lot..."The sheriff said then stopped when he heard how wrong it sounded. "Hale of a lot?" He asked himself, trying to make sense of what he was saying.

"Hell of a lot?" Stiles asked giving the sheriff the word he was looking for.

"Hell. Yes." The sheriff gives Stiles a thumbs up. "He would be a hell of a lot easier to catch if we could get an actual picture of him." The sheriff continued to tell Stiles.

"How do you not have a picture of him?" Stiles wondered. Derek had after all been in custody. They should have a picture of him.

"It's the weirdest thing. It's like every time we try to get a mugshot. It's like two..."The sheriff said, looking at the picture of Derek in his hand. Stiles took the picture from his dad to see it himself. "laser beams were pointing at the camera." The sheriff continued.

"Nice," Stiles said fascinated with the distorted picture of Derek.

"God, that ounce hit me like a brick. And I have said way too much, and if you repeat any of that." The sheriff said rubbing his hand over his face and removing his reading glasses.

"Dad... It's me. I'm not gonna say anything. Come on." Stiles tells his dad, defending himself. Stiles takes a file and takes out the contestant and see an old report on the deer that was found with the spiral on its side.

"See, the thing is they're all connected. I mean, the bus driver that got killed. He was an insurance investigator assigned to the Hale house fire." The sheriff tells Stiles.

"Terminated under suspicion of fraud." Stiles read out loud from a file on that table that his dad had been reading.

"Exactly."

"Who else?" Stiles asked looking through the files in the table, listening to what his dad was telling him.

"The video store clerk who got his throat slashed, he's convicted felon, history of arson."

"What about the other two guys, the guys who got killed in the woods?" Stiles asked laying the paper he was holding to the table and looking up at his dad.

"Priors all over their records including..."

"Arson," Stiles said finishing his dad sentence. "So maybe that all had something to do with the fire. Another shot." Stiles asked holding up the whiskey bottle. He wanted to know more, ha was getting the answers he was looking for.

"No, no, no, no more." The sheriff said, feeling that one was enough.

"Dad, come on. You work really hard, right? You deserve it." Stiles said trying to persuade him to take another drink.

"Oh, my god. I'm gonna have such a hangover."The sheriff said letting Stiles pour him another drink.

"You mean you're gonna have such a good night's sleep," Stiles said taking the glass and turning sideways away from his dad. The sheriff played no mind to his son and started to look at the files in front of him again.

"I'm gonna have an eternity in the lowest circle of hell," Stiles said to himself as he poured up the whisky.

* * *

Across the street from the Stalinski sat Lexi with her parents having a similar disusing about the same thing. Lexi told them what had been going on the past weeks, she asked what they thought she should do. The supernatural world was a different place from the normal world, they all know this. As much as they didn't what their daughter in dangerous situations, they knew that Lexi couldn't stand by while people got hurt. They told her that she was old enough to decide things for herself now and that they would stand by her side no matter what. They asked that she would be careful, and to try not to get into any more trouble. Lexi knew what she had to do. She was not going to run from this. She was going to find Peter and put a stop to him before some innocent got hurt or killed and at the same time avoid the Argents, especially Kate. With that, she had to make sure that the Argent left Jackson alone, and make sure they don't find out about Scott.

* * *

"Stiles, there's just so many questions." The sheriff said rubbing his forehead.

"Like what?"Stiles asked as he was getting restless.

"Like if Derek wanted to kill everyone involved with the fire. Then why starting with his sister? I mean, she had nothing to do with it. Why make it look like some kind of animal did it? When that cougar ended up in the parking lot, I checked with animal control. You know the instances of wild animal reports were up 70% over the past few months? It's like they're just going crazy, running out of the woods. I don't know." The sheriff said. Stiles had figure out all that he wanted to know, except for one thing.

"Or something's scaring them out," Stiles said thinking about Peter in his alpha form.

"Mmh, did you know Lexi knew Laura Hale? Not sure how she fits in all of this... You know, I miss talking to you. It's like we never have time." The Sheriff said, looking at his son with a smile.

"Dad, you know, I have to make a phone call. I'm sorry. I'll be right back." Stiles said taking his phone out of his pocket and standing up from the table walking towards the kitchen.

"I do. I miss it. And I miss your mom." The sheriff said making Stiles stop mid-step, turning around facing his dad.

"What did you say?" Stiles asked forgetting about the phone call to Scott he was going to make. The sheriff reattached for the whiskey bottle to pour himself another drink. Stiles walked back to the table and stopped him from doing so.

"Thanks." The Sheriff said to Stiles for stopping from going back to the old days.

* * *

At the McCall house, Alison was going to tell Scott about her family's strange behavior over the past weeks, and with all that had been going on. She thinks she has it figured out and wanted to talk with Scott about it. They were sitting in Scott's room, on the bed next to each other. Melissa walks into the room, interrupting Alison. She lets Scott know that she would be home late. Scott shocked at his mom looking all dressed up. He asked her where she was going, and she tells them that she amazingly was going on a date with a male gender over 16, something Scott rolled his eyes at.

The doorbell rings and Melissa asked Scott to open the door, telling him that she was not yet ready. Scott excuses himself before leaving Alison alone in his room. Scott walked downstairs, and over to the front door, he was about to open the door when he stops himself when he gets an all too familiar sensation. The doorbell rings again snapping Scott out of his thoughts. Melissa calls from the second floor telling Scott to open the door. Scott stares at the door taking two steps back, away from the door. Scott flinches when the doorbell rings again. Scott noticed the door handle moving and reattached for it, but before he could, the door swung up reviling nothing. Nothing, but the cold night air.

Scott turned towards the stairs then back and saw Peter standing in front of him.

"Hello there."

Scott in a quick move tried to close the door, but Peter stopped Scott from being able to do so. Scott tells Peter that he was gonna tell his mother, something Peter knew that Melissa wouldn't believe. Scott change tactic and threaten Peter that if he hurt or lay a finger on his mother, again Peter points out the flaws in Scott's plan. Peter tells Scott that maybe, he had come up with a plan to convince Scott to join his pack if his mother was too. It takes a second or two to get what Peter was getting. Scott takes a step back as Peter steps forth. Melissa walked over to were the two were standing, stopping Scott staring contest with Peter. Peter offers his arm to Melissa, which she takes and they walk out of the house, leaving Scott with a million thoughts running through his mind. He needed to stop the date, stopping Peter from hurting his mom.

* * *

Stiles runs into the Greene house, hoping that Lexi was still there. Stiles walked right in forgetting to close the door behind him. Lexi parents Maria and Christoff were used to Stiles not using the doorbell or knocking and just walking right in. The Greene family was sitting in the living room enjoying a movie. Lexi looked away from the tv screen when she hears the front door open and when she sees the look on Stiles' face and her smile drops. She stands up from where she had been sitting on the floor and walks over to him. All Lexi could get from Stiles ramble was Scott's mom, Peter, and date. That was all Lexi needed to know too. Lexi says goodbye to her parents and leaves with Stiles following. They get into Stiles jeep and drive to pick up Scott.

When they had picked up Scott, he told Stiles where to go. They were coming up behind Peter's car, that was parked on the side of the road. They had gotten this far, and now they didn't know what to do. Scott told Stiles to do anything, he tells him to ram his jeep into Peter's car. After some but's, Stiles tells Scott that he would do it. Scott gets out of the jeep, so his mom can't see him involved with this. Lexi puts her hand on Stiles' shoulder and gives a small squeeze. Lexi sits back in the back seat bracing herself for what Stiles was about to do. Stiles drives forth a smashes into Peter's car. The small forces froth, when Stiles hit Peter's car, made Lexi smash her head into the front seat. Melissa got out of the car, and when she saw Stiles jeep, she went from concerned to pissed.

"Oh, you got to be kidding me! Stiles!" Melissa screamed in frustration as she walked to the back of Peter's car. Stiles got out of the jeep and tried to play shocked.

"Mrs. McCall?" Stiles asked, playing the part of having no idea that she was in the car.

"Yes!" Melissa screams.

"Wow, this is... this is just crazy. What a coincidence, huh?" Stiles said with a smile completely ignoring Melissa's angry tone. Peter get out of his car and looks around knowing that Scott was around.

"Ha ha ha..."Melissa laughs sarcastically at Stiles behavior.

"Nicely done, Scott. Nicely done." Peter said high enough for Scott to hear him but not anyone else. Scott smirks when he hears Peter from a few car down, where he was hiding.

"I know you're there, Scott, and I'm impressed. It's too bad most teenagers aren't that smart. It's like the one on the lacrosse team, Jackson. Think he knows all about us. You know how they say knowledge is power. Not in his case." Peter said with a smirk.

"Jackson. Oh no." Scott whisper to himself then he sneaks off to find Jackson before it's too late.

"I mean, I do not know what happened. You guys came out of nowhere." Stiles said to Melissa. Lexi got out of the jeep and walked to where Stiles stood.

"Came out of nowhere. We were parked on the side of the road, Stiles." Melissa said irritated by Stiles carefree persona. Peter walked over to where the other stood, knowing that Scott had now left.

"How crazy is that? I mean, we should probably call the cops, you know, do like an accident report thing." Stiles said. His whole persona change when Peter stood next to Melissa.

"I don't think that's necessary," Peter said looking down at the damage on the back bumper. Lexi gave Peter a small smile when she saw the broken tail-light.

"Are you sure? I think I'm feeling a little whiplash." Stiles said rubbing his neck.

"Whiplash? You hit us!" Melissa screamed at Stiles. Peter was staring at Lexi, making her feel a little uncomfortable.

"I don't know there's something definitely wrong with my neck."

"What?" Lexi asked Peter wanting him to stop staring at her. Peter moves his hand over his forehead, near the hairline, meaning Lexi should do the same. This capture Melissa attention and looks a Lexi and sees what Peter had notice. Lexi moved her hand and felt a sore, warm spot. Lexi uttered an awe, then move her hand so she could see blood on her fingers. Melissa went into nurse mode and moved Lexi's head so she could get a better look at the wound in the poor light from the street lights.

"You are going to need stitches," Melissa tells Lexi, letting her stand up straight again. Lexi turned in Stiles direction, and if looks could kill, Stiles would be a pile of ashes. Stiles' mouth opened and closed, he made some hand movements, as he was trying to come up with anything to say.

"You are so dead."

* * *

At the Hale house, Derek had lure Jackson with him. Jackson had followed in hope to get the bite, but things don't go as Jackson had hoped. Derek under Peter's orders was to take care of him. Scott arrived before Derek could do anything to Jackson, except scare the living shit out of him. Before a fight between Scott and Derek could start a flash arrow were shot into the house, temperately blinding Scott. Jackson in fear ran out of the house through the back door. In the chaos, with bullets and arrow flying, Derek managed to get away taking cover, but Scott was not so lucky, with a bullet perusing his abdomen. Derek tells Scott to go when he doesn't move Derek runs over to him, getting him on his feet again and push him toward the back door. Derek walked over to the front door, taking a deep breath before opening the door and running right at the hunters.

* * *

Alison was walking behind her aunt as Kate was leading her trough an old tunnel. Alison had never been there before and was wondering what her aunt wanted to show her.

"What is this place?" Alison asked as the come up to a door. Kate turns and looks at Alison.

"Let's start with the basics. You know every family has its secrets. Ours are a little different." Kate told her then turned towards to door, pulling it open and walking inside the dark room. Alison looks in the dark room and can see an outline of a person in the back of the room, with the help of the little light there were. The person was wearing shackles, forcing its hands up over its head, holding the person to the back wall. Alison hesitated to walk into the room. Kate stood by a lap directed at the person in the dark. Kate turns on the light, and Alison sees Derek fully shifted, roaring at them.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Kate asked Alison, with a smirk playing on her lips.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Hello, all my wonderful readers!

Another chapter complete.

Hugs and cookies for everyone that follows or have favorite this story.

Lexi's past will be revived in later chapters, so, for now, I will keep it for myself.

\- The Bear Wizard

Disclaimer: I don't own the core plot of this story, or the characters from Teen Wolf.


	11. Formality

**Chapter eleven: Formality**

 _Surrender to what is._

 _Let go of what was._

 _Have faith in what will be._

 _-Sonia Ricotti_

Alison was driving home, the things her aunt had told her running through her head. The rain was pouring down, a fitting weather for how Alison was feeling at the moment. She thought back to what had happened, hearing Derek screaming out in pain as Kate turned on the switch making a high electrical current flow through him. Alison flinch at the memory, tears started rolling down her cheeks.

 _"What are you doing? Is that going to kill him?" Alison asked Kate. Kate smiled her sinister smile not answering Alison._

 _"Oh come on, kiddo. Don't get all ethical on me now." Kate told Alison._

 _"What is he?" Alison asked unsure what was going on, too scared of going anywhere close where Derek was. She ignored the look on Kate's face._

 _"Shape-shifter. Lycan. Werewolf. To me, he is just an another dumb animal." Kate told her, laughing when she said werewolf. She was sitting on the table in the room, next to the electricity system hooked up to Derek. Kate stood up and walked over to Derek._

 _"Come here," Kate told Alison. She opened Derek's mouth, showing her his teeth. "See these right here? These are canines, also known as fangs. Made for the tearing and rending of flesh. Not something you'd find on those cute little leaf-eating herbivores, is it?" Kate continued._

 _"Is this a joke to you?" Alison asked, not sure how she felt about knowing the truth._

 _"Sweetheart, these are werewolf running around in the world. Everything's a joke to me. How else do you think a stay sane?" Kate said and turned off the lights in the room and grabbed Alison's arm starting to leading Alison out of the room._

 _"So, it was him at the high school and all the other animal attacks?"_

 _"There's actually three of them. Another younger one like him called the beta." Kate said moving her head toward Derek's direction when she said him."And then there's the alpha. Alpha's the pack leader. Bigger, stronger, nastier. Those are the real ugly mother f*ckers." Kate told Alison as they walked out of the room._

 _"When were they gonna tell me?" Alison asked, crossing her arms over her chest, looking at Kate as she closed the door._

 _"They still haven't decided if they are gonna tell you."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Let's just say that, if you react badly when you find out. Not good." Kate said and started to walk down the tunnel to the exit._

 _"What do you mean 'not good'?" Alison question as she followed after Kate._

 _"They don't think you can handle it. They look at you, and they see this frightened little girl that's gonna run crying to the corner when she finds out the truth. Me? What do I see? Natural talent. Alison, you said you wanted to feel more powerful, right?" Kate asked Alison, coming to a stop. Alison nods her her head yes at Kate's question._

 _"Now's your chance."_

 _"What am I supposed to do now?"_

 _"Go to school, do your homework. Go to the formal on Friday night. Be a normal teenage girl who doesn't know anything. Trust me to get everything ready for the next part."_

"What's the next part?"

"You are going to help me catch the second beta."

Alison's train of thought got interrupted by the sound of police sirens. She looked in the rearview mirror and saw the police cruiser that was after her.

"Oh god, not now," Alison mumbles to herself, feeling like things couldn't get worse now. She pulled over to the side of the road and came to a stop. She saw in the side mirror the officer getting out of his car and started walking towards hers. The officer knocks on the car window, shining for her to roll it down.

"Alison?" A voice she recognized asked. Sheriff Stilinski looked Alison over and could see the tried tears.

"You all right?" He asked in a concerned tone.

* * *

After sitting about an hour in the ER, Lexi got to see a doctor that had to put six stitches in her forehead. Stiles had been with her the whole time and was about to walk out the room when Lexi was getting her stitches. But Lexi told him to stay put and gave him a death glare. Stiles slowly sat down on the chair he had been sitting on, trying to ignore Lexi getting her forehead stitched up.

On the ride to Stiles house, he sat the whole ride telling Lexi that he would make up for what had happened. Lexi's angry mask broke, and she told Stiles that it was okay. He hadn't done it on purposes. Plus she had already got to torture him a bit at the hospital. Lexi made a joke that this was not the first time she had gotten hurt because Stiles and Scott's ideas, and it would not be the last. They arrive at Stiles place and say goodbye to each other, Stiles walked inside, and Lexi went to her parent's house. She just walked in through the front door when she felt her phone vibrate. She takes it out of her pocket and sees it tell her that it needs to charge. Lexi ignores it and notices that she has a missed phone call from Deaton and that he had left a message. Lexi listens to the message then leaves her parents house just as quick Deaton mention what had happened. She hurries to her car ignoring her mother's call, wondering what had happened.

Lexi drives to the animal clinic, not caring about the speed liement. She arrived and parked her car in the back. She takes the back door and enters the clinic finding Deaton standing over Scott, who was laying on the examining table, cleaning his gunshot wound. Deaton looked up from what he was doing when he heard Lexi entering.

"He is going to be okay," Deaton told Lexi.

Lexi breathes out and relax, knowing that Scott was in good hands. She walked over to the table and stroke Scott's hair. She watched Deaton work, knowing he likes to work in peace. Deaton taped a gauze bandage over the wound, removed his glows and throwing them in the garbage. Deaton walked over to where Lexi was standing, next to Scott, he turned her towards him. He bends her head down so he could get a better look at her forehead.

"It's okay, just a little scratch," Lexi said taking Deaton's hands away.

"Do I what to know how you came about this little scratch?" Deaton asked starting to clean up after himself, putting things back where they belong.

"No. **"** Lexi answered in a quiet voice.

"Go home, sleep. You look like you can use it. I will take care of Scott." Deaton tells her. Lexi gives Deaton a look. She was not going to leave. She was going to wait here til Scott woke up.

"Lexi, go home. Get some sleep." Deaton turned Lexi around and gave her a small push towards the door. "He is in good hands. There isn't anything you can do, all he needs to do is to rest." Lexi gave in and nodded her head agreeing with Deaton. She could use some sleep.

Lexi laid in her bed waiting for sleep to take her. But it didn't seem to come to her as she twisted and turned in her bed. She gave up after a awhile and just laid on her back steering at the sealing. She couldn't shake the felling that something bad was just waiting around the corner.

* * *

Scott woke up not really sure of where he was. His eyes got used to the light in the room and saw that he was in the examining room at the animal clinic. Scott swings his body of the table, as his feet touch to the floor and put weight on them, his knees gave out. Scott grabs onto the table behind him, stopping himself from falling. Scott things back to what had happened at the Hale house, Jackson, the hunters, being shot and Derek's loud roar. Scott remembers the voice he heard when he was in and out of consciousness.

"I wouldn't get up just yet." Someone had told him. Things were blurry, and it sounded like he was underwater.

"Where am I..." Scott asked.

"You are fine. And I've given you something that should speed up the healing process." Scott could now hear that it was Deaton talking to him, but things was still a bit blurry.

 _"But you are a vet."_

 _"It's true in 90% of the time. I'm mostly treating cats and dogs."_

 _"Mostly?"_

 _"Mostly."_

Deaton had noticed Scott's movement.

"Welcome back to the land of the conscious," Deaton said as he turned to Scott. Deaton notices him being unstable on his feet and walked over to him, helping Scott stand up straight. "You doing okay? Maybe you should sit down, huh?" Deaton tells him just as the clinic's door bell rings, telling them that someone had entered the clinic.

"Hello?" Deaton called out. When he didn't get an answer he was about to walk out to see who it was, when Scott grabbed his arm stopping him from doing so. Deaton turned to Scott gave him a smile then removed his hand, and walked out to the waiting room.

"I'm sorry, but we're... we're closed," Deaton said as he walked to the waiting area. Showing no recognition to the person standing at the ententes.

"Hi there. I'm here to pick up." Peter said with a calm voice, standing close to the door with his hands behind his back.

"I'm not sure I remember you dropping off," Deaton said, keeping calm.

"This one wandered in on its own," Peter said taking a step closer to where Deaton was standing.

"Even if he did, I'm afraid I can't help you. We're closed." Deaton said, not at all scared of Peter.

"I think you can make an exception this one time. Don't you?" Peter said and walked closer. He stood near the small gate leading to the back of the clinic.

"I'm sorry. That's not going to be possible. Maybe you could come back during regular hours."

"You have something of mine. I'm here to collect it." Peter said as his mood shifted. He no longer felt like playing nice.

"Like I said, we're closed," Deaton said taking one step closer to Peter, not concerned about Peter's behavior shifting.

Peter reached to open the small gate, he was going to the back of the clinic if Deaton let him or not, but something stopped him from doing so. He looked down at the gate and tried again with the same results. Peter looked up at Deaton.

"Mountain ash. That's an old one." Peter smirks at Deaton, and in a fast move Peter takes one of the chairs in the waiting room and throws it right next to where Deaton was standing. The chair broke into many pieces as it hit the wall. Deaton didn't flinch or blink at Peter's attempt of scary him. He just calmly told him.

"Let me be as clear as possible. We. Are. Closed."

Peter calmly fixes his jacket and gives Deaton a small nod. He turns and walks towards the door but stops before walking out of the clinic.

"There are others who can help me get what I want, Scott. More innocent and far more vulnerable." Peter said in a low voice, knowing that Scott would hear him before exiting the clinic. The bell above the door rings again.

"Alison," Scott whispered to himself when he figured out who Peter was talking about.

* * *

Scott and Stiles were at Scott's place, Scott was desperately looking for his phone. Stiles sat on Scott's desk chair leaning on forth on the backrest, holding his phone to the ear. He had called Scott's phone so many times, that he had lost count. Scott was looking around he bed-side-table, finding nothing.

"Call it again," Scott told Stiles, as he continues turning things over to see if he could find it.

"It's not here," Stiles tells Scott. Stiles thought that if it was here, they would have found it by now. Which they clearly hadn't, even with Scott's super-hearing. Scott claimed over his bed, starting to look on the other side. Scott was lying on the floor looking under his bed. "So you lost your phone. Why don't you just get a new one?" Stiles asked.

"I can't afford a new one. And I can't do this alone. We have to find Derek." Scott said getting up off the floor walking over to his bathroom.

"Well, A, you're not alone, you have me. And B, didn't you say Derek walked into gunfire? He sounds pretty dead." Stiles stated not moving from where he sat.

"Argent's plan was to use him to get the alpha. They're not gonna kill him." Scott said as he started looking through his laundry- basket in the bathroom.

"All right, so then just let them do what they're planning, you know? They use Derek to get Peter, problem solved." Stiles said, not seeing the problem. Clothing started flying out off the bathroom.

"Not if Peter's going after Alison to find Derek!" Scott said abandoning the idea that the phone was there. He walked out of the bathroom and over to his messy desk. "I can't protect her on my own. Which means we need Derek first. Just... just help me!" Scott said as he was turning and pushing thing around his desk. Stiles was about to say something when a soft orange ball hit him in the face, Scott had thrown it over his shoulder. Stiles gives Scott a glare, not that Scott noticed as he was too busy looking for his phone.

"You know, you probably lost it when you two were fighting. You remember that when he was trying to kill you? After you interrupted him trying to kill Jackson? Are you starting to see a pattern of violent behavior here?" Stiles question.

"He wasn't going to kill anyone. And I'm not letting him die." Scott said as he stopped looking through the drawers of his desk.

"Could you at least think about letting him die? For me?" Stiles whine to Scott. Sounding like a child not getting his way. Scott did a quick head movement, leaning his head to the side like a dog trying to hear better.

"What?" Stiles asked as he notices Scott's behavior.

"My mom just got home from work," Scott answered. He turned his back to his desk, and half sat on/leaning against the desk.

"Is she okay?" Stiles asked seeing the sadness displaying on Scott's face. Scott shook his head no.

"What's she doing?"

"Crying."

"Scott, you can't protect everyone," Stiles says, trying to make his friend feel better about everything going on and the situation they happened to be in.

"I have to."

* * *

Somewhere underground Kate was holding Derek. Kate was going through Derek's belongings to see if she could find anything that would lead her to the alpha.

"Come on, Derek. He killed your sister." Kate said as she found Derek's valet in his jacket and took the cash inside, putting it in her jeans back pocket. "Now either you're not telling me because, well you want to kill him yourself, or for some reason, you're protecting him." Kate continued, she was holding Derek's driver license and walked over to where he was shackled to the wall. Kate grips Derek's chin and holds his head up, forcing him to look at her.

"Look at that sour face. I bet you always used to people coming up to you saying. 'Smile Derek. Why don't you smile more?' Don't you just want to kick those people in the face?" Kate said then turn and walked away from Derek.

"I can think of one," Derek answered with hatred in his eyes.

"Promise?" Kate asked and turned facing Derek again. " 'Cause if I thought you would be that much fun, I'll let you go." Kate walked over to the table in the room where Derek's belongings laid, she picked up his phone and started to look through it. "Alright, let's see. Nothing, nothing, nothing... God, I hate this detective crap."

"Are you gonna torture me or are you just gonna talk me to death, huh?" Derek wondered, getting real sick of Kate talking.

"Oh sweetie, I don't... I don't want to torture you. I just want to catch up. Remember all the fun we had together." Kate said leaning her lower back against the table.

"Like the time you burned my family alive?" Derek asked with a hard voice. He didn't know he could hate a person as much as he hated Kate.

"No, I was thinking more about the hot, crazy sex we had," Kate said and stepped in front of Derek.

"But the fire thing, yeah, that was fun too." As Kate said that Derek pulls hard on the shackles trying to get to Kate, but to no use.

"I love how much you hate me. Remember how this felt?" Kate asked before licking Derek's lower stomach to his chest. Derek twisted to get away from Kate, he growled and make a biting motion towards Kate. Kate didn't flinch away just smiled.

"Mmm, sweetheart, I really don't want to torture you..." The door to the room opened and in the doorway stood a big man. "But he does." Kate walked out of the room and the bald man, Marcus, walked inside cracking his knuckles. Derek looked up at the man waiting for him to give it all that he got.

* * *

The next day after lacrosse practices the coach tells Scott that he couldn't go to the winter formal, the reason being he was falling three classes. The more accurate reason was that Scott was falling three classes so either he quit lacrosse and could go the winter formal, or the other way around. But Coach being Coach made the decision for Scott. As he didn't want to lose one of his best players. Scott now needed a new idea to keep Alison safe during the formal and as much as he hated the idea, he know one person that could do it.

"You want me to take her to the formal?" Jackson asked, making sure he understood what Scott was asking of him.

"I don't want you to. I need you to." Scott told him almost sounding desperate.

"Screw you," Jackson told Scott. "You know what? Screw you too." Jackson continued as he looked as Stiles standing next to Scott. "In fact, screw each other."

"Hey, you know he saved your life, right?" Stiles told Jackson, hinting that he owed Scott one.

"He left me for dead," Jackson said, Stiles and Scott were getting annoyed by his arrogant behavior.

"I got shot for you," Scott said, with was what happened after Jackson cowardly left the Hale house.

"Oh yeah? Show me the bullet wound."

"You know it healed."

"Mmm, convenient."

"Just do it for Alison, okay? She's in serious danger. I'm talking about around-the-clock danger. She needs someone to keep an eye on her at the dance." Scott said, trying to make Jackson see why he needed him to this small thing.

"Just have her dad do it, okay? He's actually equipped to handle this." Jackson said, not wanting to admit the real reason why he didn't want to get involved in what was going on. Jackson Whittemore was scared.

"How am I supposed to do that and keep him from finding out about me?" Scott asked Jackson, wanting to know his logic in this.

"Not my problem," Jackson stated. Jackson was about to leave, but Scott stopped him by blocking his way out of the locker rooms.

"You're her friend too. You are. All that time that you spent with her to get to me, you can't tell me that you didn't get to know her and like her. It's Alison. It's impossible not to like her. You can't tell me that you don't care if she gets hurt." Scott asked Jackson.

"What if I get hurt?" Jackson asked Scott instead of answering his question, in truth Jackson did care.

"Then it's worth it."

"Not to me," Jackson said then pushed Scott and Stiles out of the way so he could leave.

"Well, I shouldn't say I told you so. 'Cause it's not strong enough. How about I'm always right, and you should always listen to whatever I have to say and never disagree ever, ever for the sake of your wolflihood." Stiles told Scott.

"I'm not done," Scott said and walked after Jackson.

"He's not done," Stiles stated.

"One more thing," Scott said to Jackson before he could exit the locker room. Jackson turned and looked with big eyes at Scott as he shifted and growled at him.

* * *

Scott and Stiles watch as an anxious Jackson ask Allison, who was standing by her locker when he should pick her up for the dance tomorrow night. Jackson plays of his weird behavior as he was just excited for the dance and points out that they were going as just friends. Jackson laugh awkwardly when he sees Scott and Stiles standing down the hall watching him from behind a corner.

"Hey, don't worry. I'll still be there." Stiles tells Scott as they watch as Alison and Jackson walk away to go to class.

"I'm still going," Scott said sounding determent.

"Is that such a good idea? Do you even have a date?" Stiles asked.

"Not yet."

"Do you have a suit?"

"Not yet," Scott answered again, he hadn't thought that far ahead. Actually, he hadn't thought about that part at all.

"Do you have a ticket to the formal? A ride there?" Stiles asked. Scott turned around to face Stiles and sighed.

"No. And no," Scott answered honestly.

"So, you're gonna ride your bike to a dance that you're not even allowed to go to. Without a date, a suit or a way in, with werewolves and hunters all out to kick your little werewolf ass?" Stiles asked trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, you gonna help me?" Scott asked with a smile, realizing how unperturbed he actually was.

"Hell yeah," Stiles said and wrapped his arm around Scott's shoulder as they walked to their own class.

* * *

Lydia and Alison that afternoon after school went to the mall to find a dress for the formal. Alison was going with Jackson and Lydia was going to go with Stiles. Lydia was going with Stiles as a way to make up to Alison for kissing Scott in the couch office. Stiles meet up with Alison and Lydia at the mall and Scott was around keeping out of site. Alison was looking at dresses and Lydia went around picking dresses here and there, making Stiles hold them. Lydia had turned Stiles to her own personal slave. Stiles were sure she only did for the hell of it.

Everything was doing fine until Peter showed up. Scott had to think fast and act even faster. Peter was talking to Alison when an announcement was heard through the speaker. And Alison realizes that her car was getting towed, she ran towards the exit. Peter priced Scott's ingenuity and reminded him that he couldn't be everywhere all the time.

* * *

Underground in the room, where Derek was kept, Kate sat and listened to a voice mail that he brother had left her.

'Hey, it's me. I'm getting tired of leaving messages. I want to know where you are. Call me now.'

The messages ended and Kate took a deep breath.

"Unfortunately, Derek, if you are not gonna talk. I'm just gonna have to kill you. So say hi to your sister for me." Kate moved her hand to turn the switch when a thought crossed her mind. She turned towards Derek. "You did tell her about me, didn't you? The truth about the fire? Or did you?" Kate got up from the chair she had been sitting on and walked over to Derek. "Did you tell anybody?" Kate whispered standing in front of Derek. Derek just stared at the floor, avoiding looking at Kate. "Oh sweetie, that's just a lot of guilt to keep buried." Derek gave Kate a death stare. "It's not all your fault. You got tricked by a pretty face." Kate said with a big smile. "It happens! Handsome young werewolf mistakenly falls in love with a super-hot girl who comes from a family that kills werewolves. Is that ironic? Is it ironic that you're inadvertently helping me track down the rest of the pack, again? We're just a little bit of history repeating." Kate walked over to the switch again but stopped. Kate put her hand on the table and tapped her finger, lost in thought.

"History repeating." She mumbles to herself. She turns around and faces Derek again. "It's not Jackson, is it? Oh no, no, no he's got a little scratch on the back of his neck but, he's not in love with Alison. Not like Scott."

* * *

Scott was in his room getting ready for the formal. His mother looked over the suit that was laying on his bed.

"This is really nice," Melissa said as she removed some dust from the jacket. " How did you afford a... oh." Melissa realizes as she opened the jacket how Scott could afford it. The inside of the jacket had been fixed, using duck-tape.

"It is not going to work, is it?" Scott asked his mom worried as he was trying to get his tie right.

"No, no, no its fine, its fine. No one will notice." Melissa told him with a smile. "No one legally blind."

"I heard that."

"Okay, well, you just come in here, and we can try it on." Scott walked out of his bathroom and over to his mother. She helped him on with the jacket.

"See? I actually think this is going to work." Melissa said as she corrected the jacket on Scott.

"Really?" Scott asked hopefully.

"Turn." Scott turned holding his arms out. "And... no," Melissa said as she notices the big hole where the seam had broke at the back of the pants Scott was wearing.

"What?" Scott turned his head and asked.

"Mmh." Melissa pointed down on Scott pants. Scott twisted his body so he could see what his mother had pointed at.

"What? I... I don't have time for this! I can't buy new ones, mom! What am I gonna do?"

"Okay, don't panic, all right? Take them off. Pants off now!" Melissa said and left the room to get a sewing needle and some thread.

* * *

Melissa sat down on Scott's bed and started to fix the big hole in Scott's pants. Scott stood in front of her watching her work.

"So is she coming here? Because you know a need the car tonight."

"No. I'm going stag," Scott answered. Melissa stopped what she was doing and looked up at her son.

"You are going alone?"

"Stag. There is a difference. Sort of. " Scott said, thinking it sounded better than saying going alone.

"I'm sorry, I'm just a little, you know, surprised that, you know, you don't have anyone else to ask other than Alison," Melissa said going back to fix the pants.

"There are no other girls besides Alison."

"You really feel that way?" Melissa asked and looked up at Scott. Scott signed.

"Could you just please keep sewing?" Scott asked sounding like a little kid again.

"No, no, no, no. You have time for just one question. Come here." Melissa said and patted the bed beside her. Scott sighed again and sat down.

"Do you really feel that way?" Melissa asked and looked at Scott.

"I can't help it. I mean every time I look at her, I get this... This hollow feeling in my chest, and it's like... it's like someone literally took a shovel and dug a hole in me, and it's the worse feeling I've ever had in my life, and I didn't... I didn't know anyone could actually ever feel this bad."

"I know. Everyone knows eventually. But it does go away."

"I don't want it to."

"Have you told her how you feel?"

"She knows," Scott answered and Melissa hit Scott on the head with her palm.

"Come on, 'she knows'. She knows?" Scott looked at him mom shocked.

"Listen, dumb-ass. I'm gonna let you in on a secret that most guys don't even have a clue about, all right? You ready? Women love words."

"Huh?" Scott asked looking like a question-mark.

"You need to tell her how you feel. Just say it. Say it again. Say it differently. Learn how to say it better. Learn how to sing it. You know, just write it in a poem and letters attached to flowers. Carve it on a tree, in the sidewalk with cement. Tattoo on your arm..."

"Really?" Scott looked at his mom with big eyes.

"No. Not really." Melissa said with a serious voice and fastened the thread and broke it off with the help of her teeth.

"Just tell her the truth."

There was a knock on the front door, Melissa gave Scott his pants to get ready and left his room. She walked down the stairs and over to the front door. She opened the door, on the other side stood Lexi. She was dressed in a black cocktail dress with a black leather jacket and black boots. Her hair hung down in long curls.

"Hi, here to pick up Scott. Is he ready?" Lexi asked and brought Melissa out of her thoughts. Melissa had never what she could remember seen Lexi in a dress before.

"He will be ready at any moment. Why don't you come inside while you wait." Melissa said with a smile and Lexi walked inside closing the door behind her.

"So what's the actuation?" Melissa asked and pointed to the dress.

"Well it's Friday, and I thought a deserve a night out, to have some fun. Might even go site seeing." Lexi explained.

"Site seeing?" Melissa asked.

"Looking at guys," Lexi said with a laugh. "Want me to see if I can't find a handsome man for you?" Lexi asked smiling with her whole face. Mellissa laughs and shocks her head no.

"I think they would be a little too young for me."

"You never know, you might fit as a cougar," Lexi said trying to sound serious but ended up laughing. Melissa gave Lexi a look saying oh really. Both of them were laughing as Scott walked down the stairs. Scott said goodbye to his mother, he and Lexi walked outside towards her car. Lexi dropped Scott off at the side of the school so he could use the fire-escape to get into the dance.

* * *

After dropping off Scott, Lexi drove downtown. She found a parking space not far from the club she was going to. She parked her car and got out. She was about a block from the club, and she could already hear the music from there. She was planning to dance and drink away the stress she had been feeling over the past weeks. She was walking down the street and was about to turn the corner towards the entrees to the club when hot, white, pain struck her on the back of her head. She started seeing black spots. Lexi strumbled to the ground, she tried to get up again, and, again. The struck on the back of her head made her feel sick and dizzy. Then everything turned dark and quiet.

Kate stood and looked down on Lexi, lying on the ground passed out. A small blood pool building under her head. Kate sighed and looked up.

"You didn't have to hit her that hard. You almost cracked the poor girl's skull open." Kate said with a smile and sign for Marcus, who was with her, to pick Lexi up. He carried Lexi over his shoulder. They walked over to Kate's car and Marcus throw Lexi down in the trunk and closed it.

* * *

Stiles arrived with Lydia, he got out of the jeep first and walked around and opened the passenger side door, holding it open for Lydia to get out. Lydia gets out of the jeep and dusted off her dress. Jackson and Alison walked passed, and Lydia comments that Jackson looked handsome.

"Obviously. It's Hugo Boss." Jackson said smudge. He and Alison continued their walk towards the school.

"I don't care. I don't want compliments. I'll not fall prey to society's desire to turn girls into emotionally insecure neutrons, who pull up their dresses at the first flattering remark." Lydia said out loud to herself and sighed.

"Well, I think you look beautiful," Stiles said looking at her.

"Really?" Lydia asked surprised. Stiles hold his arm out for her to take and Lydia didn't hesitate, she excepted, and they walked towards the school. Stiles had never been so excited in his life.

* * *

Kate and Marcus got out of the car, and Marcus walked back towards the trunk to get Lexi. But he was not ready for what happened as he opened the trunk. Lexi was ready and waiting. She kicked as hard she could, knocking Marcus back and she took her chance and got out of the trunk and started to run. She didn't recognition were she was, she was surrounded by trees that started to look the same. Everything started to spin, and Lexi had trouble to standing up, let alone running. Lexi leaned against a tree trying to make the spinning stop. She could hear footsteps behind her closing in.

She took a step forward and then she was on the ground with electricity passing through her body. She could her Kate laughter. Lexi felt like her body was on fire. Kate stepped into her sight and crocheted down next to Lexi and gave her a sinister smile.

"Was it really worth it?" Kate said with a laugh and stood up again. Marcus lifted Lexi up from the ground and throw her over his shoulder again. Lexi's pounding head got worse from being upside down. She could feel the blood rushing to her head. She put her cold hand again her forehead to try and smooth the pounding. Her hand was met to a warm, sticky substance. She broth her hand up so she could see what it was. It was blood. Somewhere between being hit on the head and get shot by a taser, Lexis stitches had been polled.

* * *

"So let go over this again. You know of the supernatural and hunters, yet you claim to be neither." Kate asked as she stood close to Lexi, who were duck-taped to a chair in some room underground.

"It's Beacon Hills if people were a little more open-minded everyone would know what's out there," Lexi said and spat out blood that had been gathering in her mouth on to the floor.

"Mmh and I still don't believe you. So you are going to tell me who the alpha and the betas are, or I'm going to leave you alone with Marcus here." Kate said leaning in closer towards Lexi. Lexi spits in Kate's face and tells her to go to hell. Kate wipes off the blood mixed spit from her face and leaves the room, leaving Lexi alone with Marcus. He cracked his knuckles and chuckled.

* * *

A night that had started out so good and promising were now going to end in disaster. Lydia hurt and bitten by Peter and Stiles forced to help him find Derek. Jackson feeling shit after running into Chris Argent and telling him about Scott, what he really was. Leading to Scott almost getting run over making him shift, showing who he was to Alison and the hunters, forcing him to run for his life. Derek trapped and not able to help anyone and forced to listen to the screams coming from Lexi, just down the hall. Lexi sitting in a dark, damp room getting beaten.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Hello, all my wonderful readers!

Hope you like the chapter, even if I took a dark turn in the end. Hihihi...

Another chapter complete. Only one more chapter then season one is done.

 **Attention!** **I was thinking of writing some back story of how Lexi and Stiles meet, some antics they got into, maybe Lexi teaching Stiles and Scott how to play lacrosse... I haven't really decided. Let me know would you like to read something like that or should we just jump right into season 2.**

As always hugs and cookies for everyone that follows or have favorite this story.

Til the next time.

\- The Bear Wizard

Disclaimer: I don't own the core plot of this story, or the characters from Teen Wolf.


End file.
